


Colmillos y piel

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #06[Sterling-Beau]by Stormy Glenn(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

La reunión es convocada. El hechizo es lanzado. No hay escapatoria del apareamiento de medianoche. 

Louis Tomlinson tiene un trabajo que realizar. Él es el guardaespaldas personal de su líder del clan vampiro. Cuando el Consejo de Ancianos decreta que todos necesitan encontrar un compañero, Louis no está interesado, pero él no puede negar el calor de apareamiento que recorre su cuerpo. 

Aún así, él tiene una misión que cumplir y un líder de aquelarre que proteger. Cuando un shifter lobo interfiere con ese deber, la lucha está en marcha.  
Antes de que Louis lo sepa, se acopla accidentalmente con el Alfa de La Región del Noroeste del Pacífico. Es demasiado malo que su nuevo compañero jure no ser gay y todo empeora cuando Louis se entera que Harry está comprometido en matrimonio. 

Con el corazón roto, Louis deja a Harry en medio de la nada y huye de regreso a Nueva York sólo para descubrir que el infierno que espera es peor que lo que dejó en un aeropuerto de Wyoming. Alguien está tratando de reclamarlo, y no es su compañero.


	2. Capítulo 1

—Bienvenido. Soy el Anciano Burke. — El anciano se detuvo como si esperara alguna cosa. —Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Esta es una ocasión memorable para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó La Gran Guerra entre paranormales, llevándose una gran parte de nuestra población.

El silencio era ensordecedor en la gran sala, lo cual Louis Tomlinson encontró extraño considerando cuántas personas estaban allí escuchando. El salón de baile estaba lleno casi a su capacidad. Aun así, cuando el el Anciano se detuvo en su discurso, no se oía ningún sonido.

—Me gustaría que todos ustedes tomarán un brindis conmigo en memoria de aquellos que hemos perdido.

Louis levantó su vaso. Estaba aburrido fuera de su mente pero sabía que tenía que quedarse alrededor y escuchar lo que los ancianos tenían que decir. Además, estos Grandes Encuentros solo ocurrían una vez cada cuatro años, el 29 de febrero. Él podría aguantarlo por un rato.

—Nunca serán olvidados. — dijo el anciano.

Louis tomó un sorbo de su champán. Maldita sea, estaba hecha de buen material. Tomó otro sorbo, luego otro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había bebido todo en el vaso. Sintió que su cara se sonrojaba mientras rápidamente miró a su alrededor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos habían hecho lo mismo, y se sintió un poco mejor.

—Como he dicho. — continuó el Anciano Burke. —este es un momento trascendental para todos nosotros. Han transcurrido veinticinco años desde que la Gran Guerra entre paranormales terminó, la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation ha vigilado y esperado. No esperaremos más.

Louis enarcó una ceja. ¿Eh?

—La lucha entre especies debe cesar. — Otro anciano en una larga túnica blanca dijo mientras avanzaba. —Somos conocidos por los humanos, y han aprendido a aceptarnos en medio de ellos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia no durará tanto tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales han sido sometidas a escrutinio. Ya no nos daremos el lujo de verlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos.

—El Anciano Lucas tiene razón. — dijo el Anciano Burke mientras señalaba al otro anciano. —Ya no tenemos la indulgencia de esperar a que pongan fin a sus pequeñas riñas. Como tal, hemos tomado medidas para asegurar que tomen su lugar entre nuestra sociedad.

Louis sintió que la multitud se inquietaba. Miró a su alrededor y encontró las mismas miradas confusas en las caras de todos. No le gustaba el frío que le recorrió la espalda cuando el Anciano Burke hizo un gesto hacia el vaso que había puesto sobre la mesa.

—Todos han hecho un brindis conmigo. Como tal, ahora están obligado por los convenios que ponemos delante de ustedes.

¿Convenios? ¿Qué malditos pactos?

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar su compañero. — dijo el Anciano Lucas. —Si no logran reclamar un compañero en veinticuatro horas, y llevarlo ante este consejo para ser reconocido, ninguno tendrá una pareja. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.

Louis jadeó.

—De ninguna manera. — susurró.

Ambos ancianos retrocedieron desde el borde del estrado donde estaban parados. Sabían que la multitud estaba enojada. La tensión en el aire era espesa y amenazadora. También hubo un indicio de excitación que comenzó a construirse.

—Debido a sus continuas peleas entre razas, está prohibido reclamar a un compañero de la misma raza. —dijo el Anciano Burke. —Deben reclamar un compañero fuera de su propia especie.

—Si no pueden traer un compañero ante este consejo antes de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como paranormales renegados.

—Para asegurarnos de que puedan encontrar un compañero, algo especial ha sido añadido a la poción que cada uno de ustedes bebió. Esto asegurará de que la necesidad por un compañero supere su necesidad de luchar. Es un aditivo particular que induce el calor de apareamiento en cada uno de ustedes. No podrán negar la necesidad de aparearse.

—Y por si acaso piensan intentar romper este hechizo...— el Anciano Burke dijo. —hemos añadido una cláusula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de este hechizo será maldecido instantáneamente como corresponde a cada raza, los vampiros ya no podrán beber sangre, los shiffers ya no podrán cambiar. Los usuarios de magia no usaran hechizos, y así en cada uno. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.

Los dos ancianos retrocedieron con sus compañeros y se volvieron a enfrentar a la multitud.

—Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos por cada uno de ustedes en veinticuatro horas. Que su caza sea exitosa.

El calor de apareamiento golpeó a Louis como un tren de carga. Gimió mientras sus colmillos cayeron sin su permiso. Calor inimaginable inundó su cuerpo, y él tuvo la intensa necesidad de morder algo, cualquier cosa. Él necesitaba sangre. También necesitaba follar algo. Él estaba tan caliente que podría haber hecho un agujero en la pared.

Apretó su mano en un puño mientras la necesidad lo abrumaba. El delgado cristal de su copa de champán fue destrozado en su mano. Louis ni siquiera sintió el dolor de los fragmentos de vidrio cortando su mano. Solo estrechó la mano y dejó caer los restos al suelo.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar un donante, quisiera o no. Él no sabía lo que los ancianos le habían dado, pero sintió que su cabeza iba a volar, o su polla. No podía recordar haber estado más cachondo en su vida, y él había vivido una larga vida.

—Louis, haz algo.— Louis puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para mirar a Vladimir Vlad, su líder de aquelarre.

El chico era un imbécil. Demonios, incluso su nombre era débil. Desafortunadamente, él también era el líder del aquelarre de Louis, y como tal, Louis tenía que darle al hombre su respeto, pero apenas.

— ¿Y qué quiere que haga, su alteza?

— ¡Sálvame!

— ¿Y cómo te gustaría que hiciera eso?— Louis movió su mano hacia el estrado donde se sentaban los ancianos. —No creo que estén planeando cambiar sus mentes en un corto plazo. Necesitas encontrar un compañero.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable!— Gritó Vladimir.

—Solo elige uno de tus juguetitos y termina con esto.

Louis miró a los tres pequeños twinks encogidos al lado.

A él le gustaban incluso menos de lo que le gustaba Vladimir, y a él realmente no le gustaba Vladimir. Cómo terminó el hombre como el líder del aquelarre. Eso siempre sería un misterio para Louis. El hombre era un chiste.

Louis intentó apretar los dientes, pero era imposible con sus colmillos caídos como estaban. Él solo gruñó en su lugar. La necesidad de morder a alguien se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Se sorprendió de que Vladimir no lo sentía. El hombre solo se veía con pánico, no cachondo.

Louis sabía que tendría que hacer algo cuando la habitación estalló en el caos. No importaba cuanto odiara a Vladimir, era su deber proteger al líder del clan a toda costa.

—Venga por aquí, su alteza.— Louis hizo un gesto con la mano.

Vladimir y su séquito de jóvenes y adolescentes se apresuraron.

Louis los apuntó hacia la puerta de emergencia aun lado del salón de baile. El lugar se iba a ir al infierno, y maldito si el líder del aquelarre iba a hacer lo mismo en su turno.

Louis esquivó objetos voladores y personas voladoras mientras trataba de conseguir que Vladimir escapara por la puerta. No fue una hazaña fácil cuando todos parecían estar perdiendo la cabeza. Louis no estaba seguro de que él no fuera uno de ellos.

Le dolían los colmillos. Tenía sed, como si no hubiera tenido sangre en semanas. Cada persona que pasaban empezaba a lucir como una comida en piernas. Le dolía tanto la polla que pensó con seguridad que iba a explotar por su cuenta. Un fuerte viento lo habría hecho. Louis casi tuvo a Vladimir y a su tripulación en la puerta de emergencia cuando el líder del aquelarre gritó y se encogió. Louis sintió sus garras extenderse tanto por el disgusto a la cobardía de su líder del aquelarre, porque algún maldito shifter estaba tratando de morder al hombre.

Vladimir podría ser el peor hombre de la historia para el trabajo, pero todavía era el líder del aquelarre. Louis tenía el deber de protegerlo, uno dado por el Anciano Lewis y tomó ese deber muy en serio.

Louis gruñó cuando el cambiaformas trató de morder a Vladimir de nuevo. Él agarró al cambiaformas por la nuca y lo estrelló contra el muro con tal fuerza que el muro se partió hasta el suelo.

El cambiaformas gruñó una vez y luego se desplomó.

Dejó caer al tipo al suelo y alcanzó la salida de emergencias. Lo abrió y empujó a Vladimir a través de ella. Le podría importar menos si el resto de ellos lo lograron. Su deber era Vladimir, no sus pequeños juguetes para follar.

Aún así, nunca escucharía el final si algo les pasara.

Louis agarró al primero y lo empujó por la puerta después de Vladimir, luego el siguiente y el siguiente.

Justo cuando comenzó a pasar por la puerta después del último jovencito, alguien lo agarró por detrás. Louis tuvo suficiente tiempo para cerrar la puerta detrás del pequeño grupo de Vladimir y arrancar la manija de la puerta fuera antes de que fuera retirado y golpeado contra la pared.

El aire salió de sus pulmones mientras su cabeza golpeaba la pared, y manchas nadaron ante sus ojos por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza, cuando su visión se aclaró, toda lo que vio Louis eran dientes, dientes muy afilados, y estaban viniendo directamente hacia él.

—¡Oh, demonios, no!—Gritó Louis.

Levantó el brazo delante de él. Fragmentos de dolor lo inundaron cuando los dientes se hundieron en su piel justo por encima de su muñeca. Le dolía mucho.

Los ojos de Louis se humedecieron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido el tipo de dolor que hacia enojar a Louis.

Se lanzó con sus garras, golpeando al shifter a través de su hombro. No era una herida letal, pero sí quitaron los dientes de su brazo. Los brillantes ojos esmeraldas del shifter lo fulminaron con la mirada. Louis deslumbró de vuelta.

—Consigue ... la ... mierda ... fuera... de... ti ... ¡ya!

El shifter sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo. Louis gritó cuando él sintió esos largos dientes afilados hundiéndose en su piel justo entre su hombro y su cuello. El maldito shifter iba por la vena de su yugular.

Bueno, los dos podrían jugar en ese juego.

Si estaba bajando, estaba tomando un culo peludo con él.

Louis clavó sus garras alrededor del cuello del shifter para apalancar mientras él se inclinó hacia delante y hundió los dientes en los músculos del cuello del hombre, él gimió cuando la sangre dulce y caliente inundó su boca. Era la sangre más dulce que jamás había probado, como el chocolate oscuro y el coñac.

Ambos rodaron juntos. Louis amaba el coñac.

Su polla se endureció como acero. Louis estaba disgustado consigo mismo. Y enojado con los ancianos. Él no sabía lo que pusieron en el champán, pero él quería golpear a todos y cada uno de ellos en pulpas. Sentía que explotaría si no conseguía algún alivio pronto.

Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando sus caderas contra el shifter, frotándose contra el hombre.

Gimió, totalmente horrorizado, pero no podía detenerse si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sintió demasiado jodidamente bueno. Lo mismo hizo la dura longitud presionando contra él. El shifter que lo sujetaba a la pared de repente se puso rígido y rugió.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando sus orejas sonaron. Los vampiros tenían oídos sensibles, y el shifter había gritado justo a su lado. Garras grandes y fuertes excavaron en su costado junto a una humedad sorprendente que de repente cubrió el frente de los pantalones de Louis .

El inconfundible aroma de la semilla del hombre flotaba hacia él, volviendo loco a Louis. Comenzó a sacudirse, empujando su polla contra el hombre cada vez más duro. Necesitaba alivio más de lo que necesitaba su próximo aliento.

Dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente, dos cosas que cambiaron la vida de Louis para siempre. Un orgasmo de alucinantes proporciones fue arrancado a través de él, y el hombre en sus brazos comenzó a desplomarse hacia el piso, arrancando los colmillos de Louis de su cuello.

No habría sido tan malo si Louis no hubiera intentado instintivamente atrapar al tipo, pero lo hizo.

Cuando su brazo herido y sangrando roso contra la marca de mordida en el cuello del hombre hecha por los colmillos de Louis, una luz blanca cegó a Louis por un momento.

Sintió el instante exacto en que su sangre entró en el flujo sanguíneo del shifter, y sintió que el vínculo entre ellos encajaba en su lugar incluso cuando él gritó en negación. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Todo su cuerpo fue inundado de sensaciones, cada célula se enlazaba con shifter en sus brazos.

No importa a dónde fuera o lo que hizo, Louis estaría por siempre atado al hombre. Él sabría si fuera herido, cuando estaba en peligro, incluso sabría cuando el shifter estaba experimentando placer.

Louis gruñó ante ese último pensamiento, una repentina posesividad fluyendo a través de él a diferencia de todo lo que alguna vez sintió. Vio rojo, rabia construyéndose dentro de él hasta que quiso destrozar algo, cualquier cosa. El shifter, quien mierda fuera, ahora le pertenecía.

Si alguien, o algo, alguna vez trataba de interponerse entre ellos, Louis se convertiría en el monstruo de sus pesadillas. Louis se hundió en el suelo mientras acunaba al enorme shifter en sus brazos. Sintió lágrimas de ternura en sus ojos cuando el lobo cambió de nuevo en un hombre. Él suavemente cepilló los rizos castaños hacia atrás de su rostro cincelado.

Bueno, si iba a estar emparejado, al menos el hombre era espectacular.

Demonios, al menos el hombre era un hombre. Incluso pensando en estar acoplado a una mujer le hizo estremecerse. Él no sabría qué hacer con ella y con sus partes de niña. El shifter, sin embargo, tenía todos las partes correctas en todos los lugares correctos. El hombre era enorme, mucho más alto que Louis, y tenía los músculos para ir con ese tamaño más grande. Demonios, tenía músculos por todas partes.

Louis tenía músculos, pero no estaban tan definidos como los suyos, eran más acordes al cuerpo de un nadador. Fue una de las razones por las que era un buen guardaespaldas. Nunca nadie lo vio como una amenaza.

Louis de repente recordó a Vladimir y se echó a reír. Él se apareo. Las reglas para los vampiros eran un poco diferentes de lo que eran para otros paranormales. No podían simplemente irse y abandonar su aquelarre.

Tenían que tener una buena razón y luego un permiso, sería calificado como un vampiro solitario. Y los vampiros solitarios eran ejecutados a la vista.

Estando en pareja, Louis ya no tenía que tener una razón para irse de su aquelarre y dejar a Vladimir. Ahora que se había unido a su compañero, podía ir a donde fuera que estuviera su compañero. El shifter para todos los efectos y propósitos era su nuevo aquelarre.

Louis gruñó y apretó su agarre en el shifter cuando alguien se acercó. No le importaba quién era el hombre. Él pertenecía a Louis. No iba a dejar que nadie interfiriera con este. Necesitaba registrar su apareamiento, y luego podría despertar al maldito hombre.

Louis se levantó y trató de levantar al shifter. Él suspiró profundamente y rodó los hombros cuando la tensión se hizo demasiado fuerte. De ninguna manera podía levantar al hombre y llevarlo a los ancianos.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la camisa en la parte posterior del cuello del hombre y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo del salón de baile. Él estaba agradecido de que el duro piso de madera haya sido recientemente encerado. El shifter era mucho más fácil de arrastrar a pesar de ser un enorme hombre.

Cuando Louis llegó al estrado, él estaba jadeando por el excesivo esfuerzo. Dejó caer la camisa del shifter y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, inclinándose para tomar varias respiraciones profundas.

—¿Louis?

Louis levantó la vista y se enderezó cuando vio quién estaba hablando con él. Se alisó la camisa y luego asintió con respeto al anciano.

—Anciano Lewis, he venido a registrar a mi pareja.

—¿Te has apareado, Louis?— Louis frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué era una sorpresa para el hombre?

—Lo estoy.

El anciano se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del estrado para mirar. Abajo estaba el hombre inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Louis gruñó en advertencia. Estaba en medio de su calor de apareamiento. El Anciano Lewis debería saber que acercarse demasiado a su compañero podría haber tenido terribles consecuencias para ambos. El Anciano Lewis levantó rápidamente las manos y retrocedió.

—No tengo deseos por tu pareja, Louis. Solo quería ver quién era él.

Louis miró al hombre, con un pequeño surco haciendo camino entre sus cejas.

—¿Quién es él?

—¿No lo sabes?— El Anciano Lewis parecía sorprendido y divertido.

Louis volvió a gruñir y volvió a mirar al anciano.

—Yo no pregunté ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener mi cabeza unida a mi cuerpo.

El Anciano Lewis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír hasta que Louis comenzó a apretar sus manos en puños. La ira surgió de nuevo a través de él. El anciano estaba claramente disfrutando de sí mismo, lo que hizo que Louis se preguntará con quién se había apareado.

—¿Quién es?— Exigió.

—Oh, mi niño. — dijo el anciano. —Te has apareado a Harry Styles, el Alfa de toda la región del noroeste del Pacífico.

Louis tragó el bulto que repentinamente se desarrolló en su garganta.

—¿Toda la región del noroeste del Pacífico?

—Idaho, Washington y Oregon, Harry los gobierna a todos.

—¡Eso es jodidamente perfecto!— Louis pasó su mano a través de su liso pelo castaño.

Le tomó todo en él no tirar de los extremos con frustración. Había ido de un bastardo egoísta a otro.

—¿Todavía quieres registrar tu apareamiento?

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró al anciano. —Sabes que es demasiado tarde para cambiar algo.— Hizo una mueca y miró al hombre en el suelo. —Ya nos hemos acoplado.

El Anciano Lewis se rió entre dientes. —Sólo trata de no matarlo, ¿Si?

—Es un alfa. — respondió Louis. —Estoy seguro de que uno de nosotros estará muerto dentro de una semana.

El anciano se echó a reír y se volvió hacia una mesa donde otro anciano estaba sentado con, un gran libro delante de él.

—Registra a Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles como compañeros.

El hombre asintió. Ya había empezado a escribir algo cuando Louis sintió un dolor abrasador en la parte superior de su culo que lo dejó caer de rodillas.

—¡Que me jodan! — jadeó, frotándose en el lugar.

Una vez que recobró el aliento, Louis se bajó los pantalones y gimió. Se volvió para mirar al anciano.

—Un sello de vagabundo, ¿En serio?

El Anciano Lewis ladró de risa.

—La marca de apareamiento aparece donde más se necesita, Louis. Al parecer, tu culo lo necesitaba más.

—Entonces...— Louis señaló a su compañero. —¿Dónde está su marca de apareamiento?

—Me temo que no lo sé. — El anciano se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía un divertido giro en sus labios. —Como he dicho, Louis, la marca de apareamiento aparece donde más se necesita.

Louis estaba agradecido cuando sus colmillos retrocedieron. Necesitaba retraer sus dientes algo fieros. Estaba enojado con el mundo, y ese mundo incluía un líder de aquelarre jodido, un anciano divertido y un alfa sexy como el pecado. Estaba tan jodido.

—Voy a necesitar instrucciones para llegar a su casa. — dijo Louis gesticulando hacia Harry. —Soy de Nueva York. No tengo la menor idea cómo incluso encontrar el lugar. ¿No es el noroeste del Pacífico como el último de la frontera o algo? ¿Incluso tienen electricidad?

El Anciano Lewis se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, Louis, tienen electricidad. Ellos incluso tienen inodoros y agua corriente.

—¿Adentro?

—Sí, Louis, en el interior.

Louis se frotó el puente de la nariz y luego miró a su alrededor. La habitación parecía una zona de guerra. Los muebles estaban rotos y todo el lugar cubierto de basura. Las personas que permanecieron en la sala o bien estaban peleando o follando. Era como un día de libertinaje para todos.

—¿Puedo pedir prestado un par de tus guardias para llevarlo a mi auto?— Louis preguntó mientras miraba al anciano. —Tengo un jet esperando en el aeropuerto y prefiero salir de aquí antes que nada más desafiante suceda.

—Por supuesto, Louis.— El anciano agitó su mano hacía dos guardias que se pusieron atrás de él y agarró algo de la mesa. —Vas a necesitar estos ya que son tus instrucciones de apareamiento.

—¿Mis qué?— Louis preguntó mientras tomaba el sobre. Tenía el sello oficial de la UPAC (United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation). Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Louis.

—Sus instrucciones de apareamiento.— El Anciano Lewis agitó el dedo hacía él. —Asegúrate de seguirlos, Louis. No te gustara el resultado si no lo haces.

Louis frunció el ceño y abrió el sobre.

Abrió el papel y empezó a leer. La boca de Louis lentamente comenzó a caer abierta mientras más leía. Los ancianos tenían que estar fuera de sus mentes.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó mientras miraba al Anciano Lewis. Louis sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro cuando el hombre asintió. Él de repente tragó con fuerza. —¿Qué pasa si no tenemos relaciones sexuales cada veinticuatro horas?

—Harry perderá su habilidad de cambiar, y tú perderás la habilidad de beber sangre.

Louis jadeó. —Moriremos.

—Así que asegúrate de tener relaciones sexuales al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas, y no debería ser un problema.

Louis quería discutir, pero sabía que la conversación había terminado cuando el Anciano Lewis se dio la vuelta. Arrugó la carta en su mano y miró al hombre a sus pies.

—Más vale que esto valga la maldita mierda, bola de pelo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry olfateó el aire antes de abrir los ojos. Fue un gesto instintivo. El aroma más delicioso que alguna vez haya olido llenaba sus sentidos. Inhaló más profundo, necesitando envolver el dulce aroma alrededor de sí mismo. Nunca había olido nada más excitante en su vida. Eso fue abrumador.

Harry se sentía adolorido, necesitado. Su polla estaba más dura que nunca, y cuanto más olía lo dulce que olfateaba, se ponía más dura. Rasgó los botones de sus pantalones, intentando abrirlos. Estaba listo para follar el aire si eso era lo que necesitaba para obtener alivio.

—Oye, ahora. — susurró una voz suave. —Te vas a lastimar haciendo eso. Déjame ayudar.

Harry gimió cuando sintió que algo rozaba sus pantalones. Un momento después, el aire fresco soplaba sobre su expuesta polla. La suave brisa solo hizo que le doliera más. Harry gimió de nuevo, follando sus caderas en el aire.

—Esta es una muy buena polla, Harry.

Un escalofrío de necesidad recorrió a Harry cuando sintió los breves toques que acariciaban su polla.

—Más. — suplicó mientras abría sus ojos.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando vio al hombre guapo que se inclinaba sobre él. La piel pálida no le restaba a los pómulos y ojos sensuales, ni a la altura al hombre. Él era el sexo en un palo. Harry sintió presemen fugándose de su polla cuando el hombre se lamió sus llenos y exuberantes labios.

Joder, lo que no daría por tener esos labios envueltos alrededor de su polla.

—Un placer.— El hombre sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

El grito de Harry llenó la pequeña habitación mientras los labios del hombre se envolvían en su amplia circunferencia. Harry rápidamente empujó sus pantalones por el resto de su cuerpo y los echó hacía sus pies descalzos. Se preguntaría más tarde por qué tenía pies descalzos. En este momento, él estaba más interesado en la boca chupando en él.

Nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso. Era como tener el cielo envuelto alrededor de su polla. Podía sentir cada movimiento, cada lamida, cada dulce caricia. Sintió que algo rozaba sus bolas y extendía sus piernas, dando al hombre más acceso. Le encantaba jugar con sus bolas, chupando, tirando cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera le importo cuando sus dedos empujaron más allá de sus bolas para acariciar su culo.

Fue un golpe suave, así que Harry no lo mencionó. El no era un hombre que le gustaba jugar con su culo, aunque algunas mujeres habían intentado en el pasado. Él simplemente no estaba en eso. Cuando un dedo meñique resbaladizo volvió a rozar su agujero, Harry se tensó. Esto no había sido un error, tampoco lo fue el dedo que comenzó a empujar en su culo.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar cuando el hombre de repente lo succiono con la garganta.

Harry gruñó al sentir la punta de su polla golpeando el fondo de la garganta del hombre. Sus manos se enredaron en el rubio cabello del hombre, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras follaba la boca más perfecta del mundo.

Oh, dulce infierno, el hombre tenía una garganta profunda. Harry se olvidó del juego con su culo y lo incómodo que le hizo sentir. Olvidó que no tenía idea de dónde estaba o estaba pasando. Incluso se olvidó del hecho de que un hombre lo tenía. Harry olvidó todo follando la dulce boca envuelta alrededor de su palpitante polla.

—Joder.—gritó Harry. —No te detengas.

—Mmmm.

—Oh, Dios mío. — gimió Harry cuando la voz del hombre envió pequeñas vibraciones en su polla.

Empezó a jadear pesadamente. El podía sentir sus bolas muy cercanas a su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba al borde de un orgasmo intenso. Él simplemente podría caer sobre ese borde. El placer seguía subiendo más y más alto.

—Por favor, necesito...— Harry dejó de respirar cuando los dedos en su culo se curvaron hacia adentro y golpearon algo que envió su nivel de lujuria en una espiral fuera de control. Harry comenzó a moverse, metiéndose en la boca envuelta alrededor de su polla y luego de nuevo en los dedos en su culo. —De nuevo por favor ¡Otra vez!

Algo surgió repentinamente a través de Harry, algo diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Ni siquiera podía empezar a decir de donde vino, solo sabía que lo necesitaba.

—¡Muérdeme!— Harry sintió la momentánea pausa del hombre, y luego algo agudo se hundió en su polla.

Harry gritó junto al orgasmo más intenso y desgarrador de su vida. Dolor y placer entrelazados uno sobre el otro. Hasta que no supo cuál quería más. El tiempo no tenía sentido, solo el dolor del placer que lo atravesaba. El cerebro de Harry se derritió, incapaz de procesar las sensaciones gemelas. El casi gimió cuando los dientes dejaron su polla y el hombre se apartó. Cuando el hombre trató de liberar sus dedos, Harry se apretó en ellos.

—No, por favor. — susurró. —Necesito...

—Te tengo, cariño. — le susurró el hombre.

Harry se sacudió y gimió cuando los dedos largos y delgados se envolvieron alrededor de su sensible polla y la bombearon varias veces. Él no pensó y tuvo otro orgasmo. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que no había una onza de semen que quedara en su cuerpo.

Harry miró a través de ojos nebulosos cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre él.

Incluso tan brumoso cómo se sentía su cerebro, sabía que el hombre era guapo. Harry no estaba en los hombres, pero si lo fuera, este sería el tipo de hombre que habría querido follar.

—Maravilloso.— El hombre sonrió.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó la mano. Sus dedos temblaron mientras se arrastraban sobre los altos pómulos del hombre y cortaban la línea de la mandíbula. El chico incluso tenía una linda nariz que al final se inclinaba un poco.

—Espero que te guste mucho esto. — dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué? ... ¡ahhh!— Harry gritó cuando algo increíblemente grueso y rápido llenó su culo de un solo golpe. Sus manos se apretaron y extendieron para agarrar frenéticamente los hombros del hombre. Él no podía respirar. Él no podía...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te estoy jodiendo, cariño.

—No, no puedes. Yo no... ¡Dios mío!

La voz de Harry se elevó con cada uno de las palabras acorde con cada empuje lento de la enorme polla empujada en su culo. Le dolía el culo, la quemadura de cada empuje era intensa. Comenzó a luchar, necesitaba alejarse. Él no hizo eso.

—Shh, cariño, no te haré daño.— Harry negó con la cabeza. —Sólo siente, Harry.

Las piernas de Harry fueron agarradas y empujadas hacia su pecho. Repentinamente la polla en su culo que se había estado moviendo lenta y cuidadosamente comenzó a golpear en él. Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron cuando su próstata fue clavada todas y cada una de las veces. Ni siquiera la mamada se sintió tan bien.

Comenzó a gemir cuando sus sentidos se sobrecargaron. Sus manos se agitaron alrededor mientras buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Ellas fueron agarradas y presionadas contra sus muslos con las manos del hombre cubriéndolas.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sentía que se estaba desmoronando. Él necesitaba la conexión a algo que no fuera él mismo. Todo su mundo estaba siendo alterado, y él no entendía este sentimiento nuevo que se estaba moviendo en él.

La sensación de ardor en su culo se encendió. Harry inhaló bruscamente cuando el placer intenso comenzó a zumbar a través de él, extendiéndose hacia afuera desde su polla para envolver todo su cuerpo. Empezó a gemir, incapaz de detenerse.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los ahumados azules del hombre. Mientras miraba, se oscurecieron volviéndose oscuros. Él no podía mirar hacia otro lado, ni siquiera cuando el placer que recorría su cuerpo explotó en un aguacero de sensaciones.

Harry gritó cuando esa intensa sensación se instaló en sus bolas, subió a través de su polla, explotando fuera de la parte superior en grandes chorros blancos. Su fuerza cedió. Su cuerpo temblaba. Algo que era una mezcla entre sorpresa y orgullo rugía a través de Harry cuando el hombre que estaba encima de él de repente gruñó, dejando al descubierto su colmillos. Los dedos del hombre se clavaron en la piel de Harry cuando llegó, llenando el culo de Harry con su liberación.

La vista era impresionante. Los labios del hombre estaban tensos a través de su rostro, sus ojos casi brillaban con intensidad.

Harry pudo sentir cada arrebato caliente de semilla disparado en su culo apretado. Él estaba aturdido al darse cuenta de que realmente se sentía bien en lugar de asqueroso. Mantuvo apretando los músculos de su culo, ordeñando cada vez más de la polla masiva del hombre. Finalmente, sus piernas fueron liberadas, y el hombre se apartó.

En el momento en que el hombre se levantó, tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiar a Harry lo que lo asustó. Él se apresuró a apartarse tan lejos como pudo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una especie de sofá tumbona.

—¿Quién diablos eres?— Harry espetó.

—Louis Tomlinson.— El hombre miró a Harry, sus labios torcidos juntos en una sonrisa. —Pero me puedes llamar cariño.

—No lo creo.

—¿Novio?

—¡No!— Gritó Harry.

—¿Querido?

—¡Diablos no!

Louis suspiró mientras se abrochaba los pantalones negros y luego metía su camisa blanca de vestir en sus pantalones.

—Bien, puedes llamarme bebé pero solo cuando estemos solos .

—No voy a llamarte bebé o cariño o querido o incluso lindura. —Las manos de Harry se apretaron. —No voy a llamarte jodidamente nada. Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando aquí, y quiero saberlo ahora, maldita sea.

La cabeza de Louis se inclinó hacia un lado y apareció una expresión peculiar sobre su cara —Te gusta jurar mucho, ¿No?

Harry se levantó de un salto y pisoteó el pie, indignación corriendo en él.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?

Los labios de Louis se torcieron otra vez, y la sonrisa más sexy que Harry había visto se encontró con ellos. Cuando los ojos de Louis vagaban por su cuerpo arqueó una ceja, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba allí de pie con su polla balanceada en el viento. Rápidamente se agachó y cubrió sus genitales

—A ver si recuerdo cómo lo expresó el Anciano Lewis.— Louis dio un toque a su barbilla —Hmm, oh sí. Ahora recuerdo. Tu nombre es Harry Styles. Eres el alfa de toda la Región del Noroeste del Pacífico.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —Oh, sí.

—Maldita gran oferta.— Louis se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación sin otra palabra.

Harry estaba indignado. Era el alfa de la Región Noroeste del Pacífico. Esa fue una gran región respondiéndole. Se merecía más respeto del que estaba recibiendo. Se merecía más ...

—No soy gay. — gritó Harry.

—Ahora lo eres, cariño. — dijo Louis por encima del hombro.

Al salir de la habitación. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él.

Harry acaba de mirar fijamente. Su mente no podía captar todos los pensamientos flotando en su mente. Estaba confundido y sorprendido, desconcertado y ... y ... y cachondo como el infierno. Le dolía el culo, y no lo pensó, sabía que venía de los golpes que acababa de recibir.

Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá y acunó su cabeza entre sus manos. Todavía no podía entender qué había sucedido exactamente más allá del hecho de que él había permitido... infierno, había rogado a alguien desconocido para follarlo. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió algo así? Él era recto.

Siempre había sido recto. Ni siquiera miró a otro hombre. Hombres eran... hombres. Quería acurrucarse, acurrucarse y dominar a quien sea que estaba con él.

No quería que se lo follaran por el culo para luego abandonarlo. Harry gruñó y saltó a sus pies. Esto fue todo culpa de Louis. Le había hecho esto. Lo había despertado hasta que estuvo loco por ser jodido y probablemente también le dio a Harry algún tipo de droga. Esa era la única manera de explicar cuánto anhelaba el toque de la mano del hombre. Todavía estaba drogado.

Harry agarró la toalla y se limpió, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando movió la tela de algodón entre sus nalgas y la apertura sensible en sus mejillas. Harry se mordió los labios y rápidamente miró a su alrededor asegúrandose de que estuviera solo y luego deslizó su dedo sobre su agujero.

—Jodeme. — susurró mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando las ondas de placer lo recorrieron cada vez que su dedo rozó a través del círculo hipersensible de los músculos. Su polla estaba dolorosamente dura, pensó que podría explotar.

Harry extendió las rodillas un poco más y luego presionó su dedo contra su culo. El shock rodó a través de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que su culo se había chupado el dedo, pero se sentía muy bien.

Se empujó un poco más y casi gritó cuando su dedo cepillo contra algo profundo dentro de su culo. Harry presiono sus labios juntos para evitar gritar, y lo hizo de nuevo. El mismo intenso placer se meció a través de él.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros mientras él metió otro dedo en su culo y buscó ese botón especial.

Agarró su polla palpitante con la otra mano y comenzó a bombear cada vez que su dedo acariciaba esa glándula del tamaño de una nuez, sus dedos apretados en su polla. Harry comenzó a jadear, rebotando arriba y abajo en sus dedos. A pesar de tener su labio atrapado entre sus dientes pequeños gemidos empezaron a escapar.

Harry sabía que tenía que darse prisa antes de que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos, o alguien entrará. Agarró su polla, cerró sus piernas en su lugar, y metió dos dedos más en su culo. La sensación de ardor combinada con el placer le recordó a Harry la gran polla de Louis en su culo y entonces pudo oler a Louis, ese dulce y maravilloso olor.

Harry recordó lo que hizo Louis y curvó sus dedos en el mismo camino. Un rayo golpeó cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

Harry gritó y jadeó, su mano conduciendo su polla a través de su fuerte ajuste. Cuerdas de semen blanco perlado salieron de su polla salpicando el suelo. Harry cayó hacia adelante, con el brazo disparado. Él apenas se contuvo antes de caer al suelo.

Gimió mientras sacaba los dedos de su doloroso culo, el cual realmente dolía ahora. Apoyó su cuerpo en ambas manos, Harry tomo una respiración profunda y trató de aceptar el hecho de que acababa de follar su propio culo, y lo mucho que había disfrutado.

Aplauso, aplauso, aplauso.

Harry se levantó y luego sintió que su rostro se llenaba de color cuando encontró a Louis de pie en la puerta. Aplaudía lentamente sus manos. La sonrisa en la cara de Louis y el brillo de sabiduría en sus ojos llenaron a Harry con vergüenza.

—Muy bien, amor.— Louis se rió entre dientes. —Y dijiste que no eras gay.

—¡No lo soy!— Gruñó Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

El intentó ignorar a Louis mientras agarraba sus pantalones y los jalaba por sus piernas. Era casi imposible. Podía sentir a Louis observando. Cuando estaba todo vestido, se volvió hacia Louis.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¿Por qué estás luchando, Harry? Sabes que lo disfrutaste.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Los labios de Louis se retorcieron mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—Bien, entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar?— Harry levantó las manos en el aire. —¿Por qué incluso tenemos que mirarnos? Solo vete.

—Lo siento, cariño, no es posible.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! — Gritó Harry.

La sonrisa cayó lentamente de los labios de Louis, y se levantó más recto

—Estaba tratando de ser amable aquí considerando que te jodí pero-

Harry se encogió. —¡No digas eso!

Los ojos de Louis se estrecharon. El azul en ellos comenzó a oscurecerse.

—¿Por qué? No quieres que nadie sepa que te jodieron el culo? ¿O es que no quieres que sepan cuánto disfrutaste? ¿Eso?

—¡No soy gay! — Gritó Harry.

—Entonces será mejor que aprendas a serlo realmente jodidamente rápido, idiota.— Louis metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de papel.

Se lo tiró a Harry. Le golpeó en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

—Estamos emparejados.


	4. Capítulo 3

Louis se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto y miraba enojado a través de una revista. Realmente no estaba mirando las fotos, solo hojeaba las páginas para darse algo que hacer.

Era obvio para él lo que se había perdido antes. Él tuvo que atornillar al tornillo, literalmente, excepto que el tornillo no lo quería. Él entendía que Harry era un alfa. Incluso consiguió que el hombre quisiera.

Nunca había estado en el extremo receptor.

No entendió la negación de Harry.

Louis suspiró y se estiró para frotarse el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza que venía prometía ser uno grande. El podía sentirlo rodeando sus sienes y moviéndose sobre sus ojos. No necesito esta mierda

—¿Es verdad?

Louis miró hacia arriba. Harry estaba en la puerta, sus manos empujadas profundamente en sus bolsillos. Parecía ... perdido.

—¿Qué es verdad?

—La carta y ...— Harry apretó los labios y casi miro a todos lados excepto a Louis. No, Louis no necesitaba esta mierda.

—Sí, la carta es cierta. El Anciano Lewis me la dio a mí justo después de registrar nuestro apareamiento.

—Mierda.— Harry se sentó de repente en una de las sillas en el otro lado del pasillo. Su cabeza cayó en sus manos. Se frotó la sien varias veces, luego un largo y frustrado gruñido vino de él, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró directamente a Louis por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación. —Estoy comprometido para casarme.

Louis estaba agradecido de que estaba sentado. No pensó que sus piernas lo sostendrían. Todo lo que pensó que tendría con su compañero salió volando por la ventana con el enunciado de cinco pequeñas palabras.

Podía sentir su corazón implosionando por la agonía que lo llenaba. No era de extrañar que Harry no quisiera tener nada que ver con él. Él estaba enamorado de alguien mas y ahora no importaba el convenio que tenían entre ellos, Louis sabía que nunca tendría el amor de su compañero.

Las manos de Louis temblaron cuando volvió a hojear su revista. No iba a dejar que Harry supiera cuánto sus palabras lo hirieron. No le haría ningún bien de todos modos. Dudaba que Harry tuviera cuidado. El hombre solo estaba preocupado de que la gente pensara que era gay.

—Multa.

—¿Eso es todo?— Harry preguntó. —Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.

—¿Hay alguna otra respuesta que te gustaría de mí?

Harry gruñó. —¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Louis se detuvo de hojear las páginas de su revista y miró hacia arriba. Él arqueó una ceja a Harry.

—¿Mejor?

—Dios, eres un bastardo presumido.

—Qué sorpresa. — dijo sarcásticamente, luego volvió a hojear su revista.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

—¿Mi problema?— La cabeza de Louis se levantó cuando una furia al rojo vivo surgió a través de él. Estaba tan enfurecido, sus colmillos cayeron como si se prepara para una pelea. Louis tiró la revista a un lado y saltó a sus pies, avanzando sobre Harry. Una parte de él se glorió en el hecho de que Harry parecía totalmente sorprendido cuando fue levantado en el aire por una mano en su garganta. —No pedí aparearme. Lo empezaste tu imbécil cuando me atacaste. Pero lo acepté. Me acoplé contigo, y me vinculé contigo y ahora insistes en que no eres gay, aunque me dejaste reclamarte y para colmo, ¿Estás comprometido?

—Tú eres mi jodido problema.— Louis gruñó mientras tiraba a Harry lejos. Señaló con el dedo a Harry. —Manténte alejado de mi. No me hables. No me mires y ni siquiera pienses en mí.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. — susurró Harry mientras se frotaba su garganta. —Tu leíste la carta. Si no tenemos relaciones sexuales al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas, nos volveremos salvajes.

—Entonces seamos salvajes.

Louis giró sobre sus pies y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el frente del avión. No podía ir muy lejos. Estaba en un jodido avión. Pero podía decirle al piloto que aterrizara en el aeropuerto más cercano.

Y eso es justo lo que hizo.

Cuando el avión comenzó a descender para un aterrizaje, Louis no tuvo más elección que volver a la cabina principal. Él caminó justo al lado de Harry y se sentó, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar al hombre pero no fue fácil. Todavía podía oler a Harry, y olía a sexo.

—¿Estamos aterrizando?

Louis cerró los ojos y se agarró a los reposabrazos. Él no iba a responder a Harry. Él no apretó su agarre en el apoyabrazos.

—Estamos aterrizando.— Harry sonaba nervioso. —¿Porque nosotros estamos aterrizando?

Louis no pudo soportarlo. Podía oír el pánico en la voz de Harry. No importaba lo enojado que estuviera, Harry seguía siendo su compañero, por ahora. Louis abrió los ojos y miró hacia Harry. Los ojos del hombre estaban apretados. Sus dedos eran blancos por la fuerza con que sujetaba el reposabrazos.

—Sí, estamos aterrizando.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar?

—¡Louis!

Louis inhalo fuertemente. Esta fue la primera vez que Harry había dicho su nombre. Probablemente también iba a ser el último. Louis cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en las esquinas.

—Le dije al piloto que aterrizara en el aeropuerto más cercano. Deberíamos estar abajo en unos cinco minutos, y luego no tendrás que preocuparte en el aire.

—Si estuviéramos destinados a volar, habríamos nacido con alas.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Los cambiaformas aves tienen alas.

—No soy un maldito pájaro.

—No, no, no lo eres.

Los siguientes minutos fueron estresantes para Louis. Todo en él gritaba que consolara a su compañero. Él simplemente no pudo. Harry no era gay, y el hombre iba a casarse.

Estaban mejor si simplemente se fueran por caminos separados. Harry gritó cuando las ruedas tocaron tierra. Volaron por la pista y luego se detuvieron lentamente.

Louis abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero. Harry estaba recostado en el asiento. Su pecho se levantó y cayó rápidamente. Sus dedos aún se aferraban a los reposabrazos.

—Hemos aterrizado, Harry. — dijo Louis mientras se abría el cinturón de seguridad, luego se puso de pie.

Se acercó y sacudió a Harry. El hombre saltó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Aterrizamos?

—Sí.

—Caray.— Harry inhaló profundamente. —Odio volar.

—Vamos.— Louis se acercó a la puerta y giró la gran manija. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los escalones se extendieron hasta el suelo. Louis se paró junto a la puerta y luego se volvió para mirar a Harry. —Venga, Harry, te sentirás mejor con los pies en el suelo.

Harry asintió y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Sus piernas parecían un poco temblorosas cuando se levantó y se acercó. Se detuvo en la puerta y echó un vistazo.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Creo que estamos en algún lugar de Wyoming, no muy lejos de tu casa, me imagino— Louis le dio un pequeño empujón a Harry. Él comenzó a bajar los escalones. Cuando llegó a la pista, Louis se acercó al borde de la puerta y agarró el asa que subiría las escaleras. —Que tengas una buena vida, Harry Styles.

Louis vio la cara sorprendida de Harry cuando el hombre se giró. Él subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar. Él podía oír a Harry gritando y golpeando el costado del avión. Él lo ignoró, Louis golpeó la puerta del piloto mientras caminaba y se sentaba.

Abajo en una de las sillas junto a la ventana. Los motores empezaron a girar para el despegue. Louis se calmó por lo que había visto y miró fuera de la ventana. Harry estaba a varias yardas del avión, sus piernas ligeramente aparte y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Incluso desde donde estaba sentado, Louis podía ver el apretón de la mandíbula de Harry.

El hombre estaba enojado. Muy jodidamente malo.

Tan pronto como el avión volvió a estar en el aire, Louis recogió el teléfono y marcó la cabina del piloto.

—¿Sí señor?

—Dirígete a casa, Tony.

—Sí señor.

Louis se desconectó del piloto y marcó otro número. Nerviosamente golpeó su rodilla con sus dedos mientras esperaba que alguien respondiera. Esta conversación seguramente será muy única.

—¿Hola?— Respondió finalmente una voz en el otro extremo.

—Anciano Lewis, por favor. Este es Louis Tomlinson.

—De inmediato, señor Tomlinson.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba a los besadores de culos, y a la secretaría del Anciano Lewis que fruncía los labios seriamente.

—Louis, muchacho, qué bueno saber de ti.

—No tengo tiempo para una pequeña charla, tío Lewis. — gruñó Louis. —Puedes encontrar una manera de arreglar esta maldita maldición que has colocado sobre mí, o puedes venir a recoger mi cadáver cuando me vuelva salvaje.

Louis cerró el teléfono antes de que su tío pudiera contestar.

Y lo volvió a colocar en su soporte. Lo oyó sonar un momento después, pero lo ignoró también cuando sonó varias veces durante los cuatro horas que le tomó el avión aterrizar en Nueva York.

Estaba totalmente agotado cuando puso un pie en el suelo. Él nunca estuvo tan agradecido como lo estaba cuando salió del avión y vio su limusina esperándolo. Sólo quería ir a casa y arrastrarse en la cama, dormir durante una semana, o al menos hasta que dejara de pensar en Harry.

—Llévame a casa, Andre.

(...)

Louis olió a Vladimir antes de que abriera la puerta de su casa.

Hizo una mueca mientras entraba. No quería tratar con el hombre ahora mismo. Estaba cansado, sucio y hambriento. Quería que lo dejaran solo.

Vladimir y uno de sus niños juguete estaban sentados en el sofá de cuero negro en la linda casa de Louis.

Bueno, para ser sincero, Vladimir estaba sentado en el sofá. El pequeño jovencito estaba arrodillado entre las piernas con la polla de Vladimir profundamente en su boca.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Él realmente no necesitaba esta mierda, y ciertamente no necesitaba lo visual. Ahora tendría que quemar su sofá, y a él le gustaba mucho ese sofá. Louis tiró sus llaves y su teléfono celular cayó sobre la mesa de entrada y cerró la puerta de golpe. La cabeza de Vladimir apareció, pero el hombre no se movió de donde estaba.

—Louis, estoy tan contento de tenerte de vuelta. Estaba bastante preocupado por ti.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Vladimir?

—Vine a ver cómo estabas, por supuesto.

Louis hizo un gesto con la mano al hombre que estaba entre las piernas de Vladimir.

—¿Y tenías que traerlo?

—Estaba solo sin ti, Louis.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Él dudaba seriamente que Vladimir incluso supiera que él se había ido. El hombre vivía en su pequeño mundo, un mundo donde sólo existían sus deseos y necesidades. La única razón por la que podría tener miedo de perder a Louis era porque nadie protegía mejor su tonto culo.

—Me has visto ahora, y estoy bien. — dijo Louis con un suspiro. —¿Por qué no te vas afuera con tu pequeño juguete a alguna parte y le follas el cerebro? Necesito dormir un poco.

Vladimir agitó al jovencito y se levantó. Subió el cierre de la cremallera y se acercó a Louis. Una ola de odio rodó a través de él cuando Vladimir se acercó. Él rápidamente dio un paso atrás, no queriendo sentir la mano del hombre tocar su piel. Se sintió mal que alguien además de Harry lo estuviera tocando.

—Oh, mi pobre bebé. — canturreo Vladimir. —Te ves todo agotado. Tal vez deberías dejar que papi te cuide.

Louis estaba demasiado cansado para ocultar su sorpresa. Sus cejas se alzaron incluso cuando su mandíbula cayó.

—¿Papi?

Vladimir sonrió y le dio a Louis una mirada que solo había visto dirigida a personas que el hombre pretendía seducir. Al parecer pensó que era sexy y Louis lo encontró nauseabundo. Retrocedió alejándose de él.

—No lo creo, Vladimir. Tengo un papá, muchas gracias. No necesito otro.

La cara de Vladimir se oscureció y se volvió roja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus ojos se redujeron a pequeñas pequeñas rendijas.

—¿Quién es él?— Vladimir gritó.

—¿Quién es quién?— Preguntó Louis, sorprendido de que Vladimir incluso preguntara algo como eso. Se puso rígido del shock cuando Vladimir lo agarró. Él lo tomó por los brazos y lo golpeó contra la pared. —¿Que mierda haces?

—Quiero saber quién es él. — gruñó Vladimir.

—¿Quien quien es?

—¡Tu papi!

—Darius Tomlinson, lo sabes.

Louis gruñó cuando Vladimir lo golpeó contra la pared de nuevo. Podía sentir sus colmillos amenazando con caer cuando la ira lo llenaba. A él realmente no le gustaba ser maltratado. Louis agarró a Vladimir de las manos y trató de quitárselo de la camisa.

—Déjame ... ya ... ¡vamos!— Gruñó Louis.

Vladimir era como la noche y el día. Louis estaba un poco asustado de que el hombre no estaba bien en la cabeza. Los rasgos de Vladimir de repente se ablandaron y aflojó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el lado de la cara de Louis.

—Oh, mi hermoso niño. — susurró Vladimir con reverencia. —No hay necesidad de pelear contra papi. Solo quiero cuidarte.

Louis parpadeó. Nunca había escuchado a Vladimir hablarle de esa manera. Claro, al hombre siempre le había gustado tenerlo cerca, pero Louis asumió que era porque él servía como guardaespaldas de Vladimir. Esta mierda estaba loca.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ir y podemos hablar de ello, hmm?

Tratar a un loco no fue fácil. Louis preferiría simplemente perforar al chico, pero todavía era un líder del aquelarre. Atacar a Vladimir tenía consecuencias terribles.

—¡No me estás escuchando!— Gritó Vladimir, enojandose otra vez.

Louis gritó cuando de repente fue arrojado por el aire.

Estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Vladimir mientras volaba por la habitación y se estrelló contra una pared. Gruñó mientras se deslizaba y golpeaba el piso.

Louis se sentó y se limpió con la mano su boca. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se sorprendió al ver sangre en su mano.

Miró a Vladimir con furia. —¿De que mierda se trata esto?

Vladimir levantó sus brazos en el aire y apretó sus manos en puños mientras rugía en el techo. El pequeño twink que venía con Vladimir chilló y se escurrió debajo de una mesa cercana. Se aferró a una de las piernas de madera, temblando, sin apartar los ojos de Vladimir.

Louis frunció el ceño. El hombre más pequeño estaba claramente aterrorizado. Él nunca había visto a Vladimir maltratar a uno de sus pequeños juguetes, sin embargo él intentó evitarlos lo más posible. Tal vez debería haber tomado una mirada más cercana. La reacción del jovencito le dijo a Louis que había visto a Vladimir así antes, y lo asustaba a muerte.

Louis puso una mano en la pared y se puso de pie. Mantuvo su ojos en Vladimir mientras lentamente se apartaba de la pared y se movía alrededor de la habitación. A propósito se colocó entre el loco y el hombre asustado escondido debajo de la mesa.

Había más cosas aquí que Vladimir simplemente perdiendo su mente, Louis no podía permitir que un inocente fuera herido. Él había sido entrenado desde muy temprana edad para proteger a los más débiles que él, incluso de su líder de aquelarre.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Vladimir? — Preguntó Louis.

Él tuvo que mantener al hombre hablando hasta que pudiera crear un plan. El necesitaba sacar a Vladimir de su ático sin perder la cabeza o al hombre debajo de la mesa.

—¡Te apareaste!— Gritó Vladimir. —Puedo olerlo en ti.

—Fue requerido por los ancianos. Tú lo sabes. Tú estabas ahí.— Louis frunció el ceño. —¿No encontraste a tu compañero?

—No, ¡Te esperé!— Los ojos rojos de Vladimir se clavaron en Louis. —Se suponía que eras mío.

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron.

—¿Perdóname?

—¡Tú eras mi compañero!

—Uh, no recuerdo haber aceptado esto.— Louis se estremeció.

De ninguna manera, Vladimir sería la última persona con la que Louis se aparearía. Él prefería aparearse con una mujer y eso era solo ... eewww.

Louis retrocedió cuando Vladimir comenzó a acechar alrededor de la habitación.

—¡Eras mío, y ahora te has manchado!

Louis parpadeó. El shock de las palabras de Vladimir fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviera.

—¿Yo hice que?

—¡Deja que te toque! — Gritó Vladimir, acercándose. —¿Crees que no puedo oler su hedor en tu piel? ¿En tu sangre? Tu eres ¡inmundo!

—Él es mi compañero.

Louis estaba demasiado aturdido para salir del camino lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la mano que le golpeó la cara. Agarró su mejilla y se volvió para mirar a Vladimir en estado de shock. El hombre había perdido la mente.

—¡Soy tu compañero!— Vladimir gritó mientras levantaba su mano en el aire de nuevo —Me perteneces. El Anciano Lewis te regaló a mí. Eras mío, y ahora no eres más que una puta sucia.

Louis voló hacia atrás cuando Vladimir le dio otra palmada en la cara. Tropezó y tropezó. Su cabeza se resquebrajó sobre una mesa mientras caía al suelo. El dolor palpitante que le ardía en la cabeza le decía que se había roto la cabeza.

No ayudó cuando las fosas nasales de Vladimir se abrieron de repente. Su estómago cayó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Vladimir podía oler la sangre goteando por la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¿Un vampiro loco que huele sangre?

Sí, Louis sabía que estaba jodido.

Louis intentó esquivar las manos que le alcanzaban, pero su cabeza le dolía y su visión era un poco borrosa. No pudo mantenerse en sus pies y fue empujado para estrellarse contra otra pared. Louis gimió cuando su cabeza se quebró contra el panel de yeso de nuevo.

Él tendría un asesino dolor de cabeza cuando esto acabará, asumiendo que estuviera aún vivo.

—¿Quieres actuar como una puta?— Las palabras de Vladimir fueron interrumpidas por la fuerte saliva que salpicó en la cara de Louis, haciéndolo vomitar. —Enfermo. Te trataré como a una puta.

Louis no comenzó a luchar hasta que sintió las manos de Vladimir en los botones de sus pantalones. No le importaba si el hombre era su líder de aquelarre o no. No había manera en el infierno de que él le permitiera a Vladimir tocarlo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! — Gritó Louis mientras golpeaba a Vladimir en la cara.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás, con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Louis podía decir que Vladimir no había esperado que se defendiera.

Pero él no había hecho nada todavía. Nadie lo obligó a tener relaciones sexuales, nadie. Levantó su puño y golpeó a Vladimir en la cara de nuevo.

Vladimir retrocedió, dando a Louis la oportunidad de alejarse de la pared donde estaba clavado. Louis se balanceó con su pie, atrapando las piernas de Vladimir. El hombre cayó con un ruido sordo.

Desafortunadamente, él estaba de vuelta igual de rápido. Vladimir limpió la sangre de su cara y sonrió a Louis, enviando un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

—Entonces, mi pequeña zorra quiere jugar, ¿Eh?— Había un hilo de histeria en su risa. —Me gusta jugar, Louis. Solo pregúntale a mis juguetes.

Louis miró al tembloroso hombre debajo de la mesa. Él se dio cuenta de su error al apartar la mirada de Vladimir cuando el hombre se estrelló contra él y lo tiró al suelo. Louis gritó cuando su cabeza herida golpeó el duro piso de madera.

Su vista se oscureció cuando el mundo giró a su alrededor. Vladimir pasó una pierna por encima de él y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos antes de que él pudiera detenerlo. Sintió la fuerza que se filtraba de su cuerpo mientras era sostenido abajo, sabía que tenía que ser por estar tan cansado y por la pérdida de sangre de la herida en la cabeza.

Louis gritó cuando fue volcado sobre su estómago. Sus brazos fueron tirados detrás de su espalda, algo envolviéndolos un momento después.

—No. — gimió cuando le bajaron los pantalones.

—Una putita tan sexy. — dijo Vladimir mientras apretaba el culo desnudo de Louis. —Te voy a follar hasta que te olvides todo sobre tu compañero y confía en mí, te gustará cada segundo de ello. Todas mis pequeñas perras lo hacen.

Louis dudó seriamente cuando oyó un pequeño gemido a varios pies de distancia. De repente recordó al pequeño twink debajo de la mesa y sabía que tenía que salvarse a sí mismo y al hombre que Vladimir obviamente había estado abusando.

Louis cerró los ojos y mentalmente apagó a los no deseados toques siendo forzados sobre su cuerpo. Se concentró en su respiración recuperando su fuerza. Él necesitaría ambos si esperaba escapar.

Se estaba preparando para echar a Vladimir cuando escuchó un choque y Vladimir de repente se desplomó sobre su cabeza. Louis contuvo el aliento cuando un par de pies descalzos aparecieron ante su vista.

—¿Estás bien?— Susurró una pequeña voz.

—¿Puedes sacarlo de mí?

El hombre se arrodilló y comenzó a empujar a Vladimir.

Ambos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y varios hombres armados llegaron.

Louis se tensó hasta que vio a su tío Lewis caminar un momento después. Respiró hondo y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo frío de madera.

—Ya era hora. — susurró. —Nunca pensé que ibas a llegar hasta aquí.

—Sí, parece que llego un poco tarde a la fiesta. — dijo el Anciano Lewis respondiendo.

—Hazme un favor.— La voz de Louis comenzó a elevarse hasta que estuvo gritando. —¡Quítame a este maldito imbécil!

Louis sintió que alguien le quitaba a Vladimir, y luego sus manos se desataron, su rostro enrojeció con fiereza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado allí con su culo desnudo colgando. En el instante en que sus manos quedaron libres Louis se agachó y tiró de sus pantalones.

Algo fue presionado contra el corte en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Louis, furioso, se apartó y se acercó a la pared para recostarse contra ella. Frunció el ceño cuando su cabeza comenzó a latir de nuevo y sostuvo fuera su mano y una pila de gasa fue colocada en ella.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando lo sostuvo contra su cabeza. Esto apesta en muchos niveles. Él todavía quería que lo dejaran solo, y ahora tenía una sala llena de personas que tratar.

Louis escuchó un gemido. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia al pequeño twink parado allí, desnudo como un pájarito temblando. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha mientras observaba a todos con aprensión.

—Ven acá.— Louis le tendió la mano.

El hombrecito corrió por la habitación y lo agarró, cayendo de rodillas para acurrucarse bajo el brazo de Louis.

Un momento después, alguien puso una manta sobre los hombros del hombre. Louis la colocó cuidadosamente alrededor del hombre y luego se volvió para buscar a su tío.

—Tío Lewis, este pequeño necesita un lugar seguro, en algún lugar donde Vladimir no pueda llegar a él. También sospecho que los otros chicos que Vladimir ha reunido a su alrededor podrían estar en la misma situación.

—¿Y esa situación es?— Preguntó el Anciano Lewis.

—Vladimir es un hijo de puta enfermo.

—¡Louis!

Louis enarcó una ceja.

—¿Seriamente? No puedes estar castigandome por hablar mal de un líder del aquelarre después de encontrarlo tratando de agredirme.

El Anciano Lewis resopló.

—Lo que vi cuando entré fue a un hombre inconsciente tumbado encima de ti. ¿Que paso antes? eso, no lo sé.

Louis se limitó a mirar, sorprendido más de lo que podía recordar. Sabía que no era exactamente el favorito de su tío, pero siempre asumió que el hombre tenía al menos algo de inteligencia. Era un anciano después de todos. Tal vez estaba equivocado.

—Bien.— Louis se puso de pie, con cuidado de tirar del hombre más pequeño arriba con él. —Estoy cansado, estoy herido, y tengo hambre. Me gustaría que todos ustedes se fueran, y pueden llevarse a Vladimir con ustedes. No estaré más tiempo en su servicio.

—¿Estás renunciando como su guardaespaldas personal?

—Demonios sí.

—El discurso irrespetuoso no es necesario, Louis.

Louis parpadeó. Él no estaba de humor para escuchar acerca de su discurso irrespetuoso en este momento. No cuando casi había sido violado y le golpearon la cabeza.

—Anciano Lewis, aprecio que hayan venido, pero te pido que tú y tus hombres se vayan. Necesito ver mis lesiones y descansar un poco.

—Louis, todavía tenemos que lidiar con el pequeño asunto de tu pareja— El Anciano Lewis dijo mientras juntaba las manos. —Eres después de todo el que me llamó.

—Por favor, perdóname por molestarte con algo tan trivial.— Louis dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, la misma que solía darle a Vladimir —Estoy seguro de que la situación se rectificará a su debido tiempo.

Justo en el momento cuando fuera salvaje y tuviera que ser sacrificado por la seguridad de todos.

—Louis, me llamaste aquí. Esto será tratado en este momento.

El corazón de Louis se hundió cuando el Anciano Lewis miró hacia la puerta principal. Sabía lo que vería antes de volverse a mirar.

Aún así, su corazón latía un poco más rápido cuando vio a Harry de pie en la puerta.

—Harry. — susurró.

Harry arqueó una ceja a Louis y cruzó sus gruesos brazos musculosos sobre su pecho.

—Me parece que dejaste algo detrás en Wyoming.

—¿Qué?

—¡A mí!


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry estaba lívido. Ni siquiera había podido hablar la primera hora después de que Louis lo dejará varado en la pista.

Le había tomado una hora más contactar con alguien y descubrir dónde vivía Louis. Todavía estaba lívido. Él nunca había estado tan enojado antes y estaba casi un poco asustado de lo que podría hacer si tuviera en sus manos a Louis. Si esto era una indicación de cómo iba a ser su apareamiento, terminaría por estrangular al tipo en una semana.

—Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo, Harry. — dijo Louis.

Harry gruñó y apretó los dientes.

—Haz el tiempo.

—Harry, súplico ...

Los ojos de Louis de repente se pusieron en blanco. Harry saltó a través la distancia entre ellos y atrapó al hombre antes de que cayera al suelo.

Fue solo cuando la cabeza de Louis se apoyó contra su pecho que Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba herido.

El rugido de indignación de Harry sacudió las ventanas. Vio a varios de los guardias armados del anciano retroceder y traer sus armas.

Harry levantó el cuerpo más pequeño de Louis en sus brazos y fulminó al Anciano con la mirada.

—¿Qué diablos está mal con mi compañero?

—Creo que tiene una lesión en la parte posterior de la cabeza, alfa.

—Puedo ver eso. — espetó Harry. —Quiero saber cómo lo consiguió.

—Me temo que no puedo responder a eso. Ocurrió antes de mi llegada.

Harry gruñó. Él no estaba recibiendo las respuestas que quería.

—¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos?

—Louis me llamó desde su avión y me pidió que viniera. Él quiere negar su unión.— El Anciano Lewis hizo un gesto al otro hombre de pie en la habitación. —He traído al chamán para que podamos ver lo que hay que hacer antes de que alguno de ustedes se vuelva salvaje.

Harry gruñó de nuevo. Esta vez fue bajo y amenazante. Nadie iba a quitarle a su compañero, ni siquiera su compañero. Si él daba más pasos para acercarse a Louis, realmente se volvería salvaje.

—Harry, seguramente puedes ver que ...

—Lo único que veo es a alguien tratando de interponerse entre mi compañero y yo, Anciano Lewis, creo que eso está en contra de las reglas de la UPAC.

—Harry, si el apareamiento no está funcionando ...

—¡Está funcionando bien!

El Anciano Lewis arqueó una ceja.

—Si está funcionando tan bien, entonces ¿Por qué me llamó Louis?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Él no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre él y su compañero. Él podría no haber estado preparado para Louis, y él sería el primero en admitir que sus problemas no habían terminado pero desde el momento en que Louis lo dejó en Wyoming, en lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en volver con su compañero.

En realidad, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Louis y en lo que habia pasado entre ellos. No podía decir que no se divertía porque lo hizo, Louis había abierto sus ojos a un nivel completamente nuevo de placer que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Todavía se estaba recuperando de eso.

Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar a Louis de ahí antes que alguien hiciera algo que no podía deshacerse. El lugar más seguro para su compañero era volver a casa, donde podría estar protegido por toda la manada. Comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Louis me pertenece. Nuestro apareamiento ha sido registrado. Interferir en un apareamiento es contra las reglas de la UPAC. Si alguien intenta interponerse entre nosotros, presentaré una queja ante los ancianos.

—Soy un anciano.

—No me importa. — Harry espetó.

Comenzó a llevar a Louis hacia la puerta principal de nuevo cuando notó a un hombrecito siguiéndolos, envuelto en una manta. Decir que era pequeño era un eufemismo. Era incluso más pequeño que Louis.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre palideció. —Mi-Micah.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, Micah?— La frente de Micah se arrugó y comenzó a morderse el pulgar. Mientras miraba entre Harry y Louis. Parecía aterrorizado, pero él también parecía desesperado, como si necesitara decir algo pero tuviera miedo. —¿Micah?

Harry se aseguró de que su voz fuera más suave esta vez. Él no quería asustar al hombre más de lo que ya estaba.

—Él ... él ...— Micah hizo un gesto hacia Louis. —¿Puedo ir con él?

—¿Quieres ir con Louis?—Eso sorprendió a Harry.

—¿Por favor?— Susurró Micah.

Micah parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Harry encontró que no podría decir que no. Él asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—Ven conmigo.— Harry llevó a Louis al ascensor. Se sorprendió cuando Micah se adelantó a él y presionó el botón de abajo. —Gracias, Micah.

La cara de Micah se sonrojó, y rápidamente miró hacia el suelo.

El ascensor sonó, y las puertas se abrieron. Harry no perdió el tiempo. Llevó a Louis al ascensor. Micah una vez más pulso el botón, esta vez por la planta baja. Una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo, Harry se apresuró hacia el coche que había alquilado en el aeropuerto. Puso cuidadosamente a Louis en el asiento trasero y luego ayudó a Micah en el asiento delantero.

El tráfico era bastante ligero, pero también era después de las dos en punto de la mañana. Las personas con células cerebrales dormían en sus camas. Aún así, Harry tardó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al aeropuerto. Por suerte, el avión que había alquilado todavía estaba allí. Harry hizo los arreglos para que volaran a casa y luego llevó a Louis y Micah al avión.

Estaba tan molesto que el despegue ni siquiera le molestó. Ellos tenía un vuelo de siete horas antes de llegar a casa, y Harry necesitaba asegurarse de que Louis no estuviera realmente herido. Deseó haber tenido tiempo para hacerlo antes, pero poner a Louis a salvo se había hecho cargo de cada pensamiento en su cabeza.

—¿Necesitas algo, Micah? — Preguntó mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y se puso de pie. Micah negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, voy a poner a Louis en la parte posterior y echar un vistazo a su cabeza, asegurarme de que esté bien. Ya vuelvo.

—¿Puedo ayudar?— Susurró Micah.

Harry parpadeó.

—Ah, sí, claro. Probablemente podría usar la ayuda.

Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos y lo llevó a la pequeño cama en la parte de atrás. Eso era una cosa que le gustaba de elegir aviones, podría alquilar uno con cien asientos o uno más pequeño con una cama en la parte de atrás. Si tenía que volar, prefería los de las camas. Harry colocó suavemente a Louis en la cama. Estaba un poco más preocupado de que Louis no se hubiera despertado todavía y se preguntara si él se había apresurado en sacar al hombre de su apartamento en lugar de tenerlo revisado.

—Micah, ¿Buscarías en el baño un botiquín de primeros auxilios o algunas toallas mojadas? Quiero limpiar esto un poco.

Harry cuidadosamente puso a Louis sobre su estómago y comenzó comprobando sobre su cabeza. El sangrado se había detenido, pero Louis tenía un gran bulto en su cabeza con un pequeño corte en el medio. No se veía lo suficientemente profundo para los puntos de sutura, pero ¿Qué sabía Harry? Él no era un doctor. Tampoco era un vampiro y no sabía qué podría necesitar Louis. Sintió que Micah se subía a la cama y se volvió hacia él para obtener respuestas

—Micah, eres un vampiro, ¿Verdad?

Micah se congeló. —S-sí.

—Shh, no hay razón para tener miedo. No voy a herirte, yo solo necesito saber si hay algo especial que deba hacer por Louis. No sé mucho sobre vampiros y no quiero hacer algo que podría hacerle daño.

Micah tragó. —Él ... él va a necesitar sangre cuando se despierte. —susurró Micah. —Estará realmente hambriento. Siempre estamos así después de que nos lastimamos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras consideraba las palabras de Micah. El hombre sonaba como si tuviera mucho conocimiento sobre lo que un vampiro podría necesitar si estaba herido. Hizo que Harry se preguntará la historia de Micah.

—Está bien, entonces necesitará sangre. Supongo que puedo darle algo de mí hasta que podamos conseguir más.

—Simplemente no dejes que tome demasiado. — dijo Micah. —Contigo siendo su compañero y todo, y lo hambriento que estará Louis se volverá especialmente adicto a a tu sangre. Él podría tomar demasiado si no eres cuidadoso.

Harry sonrió.

—Anotado.

Tomó el paño que Micah extendió y limpió suavemente la herida en la cabeza de Louis. Realmente no había ninguna forma de ponerle una venda sin afeitar el lugar, por lo que simplemente lo dejó descubierto.

—Fue muy valiente. — murmuró Micah.

Harry miró a Micah para encontrar que el hombre observaba a Louis con una mirada casi reverente.

—¿Oh?— Preguntó con cuidado. —¿Qué hizo él?

—Vladimir estaba realmente enojado. Siguió golpeando a Louis en la pared y gritándole, pero todavía se puso entre mí y Vladimir. Cuando Vladimir lo atacó, Louis lo rechazó, incluso cuando su cabeza estaba sangrando.

Harry se puso rígido.

—¿Quién es Vladimir?

—Nuestro líder del aquelarre.— Micah comenzó a torcer los dedos juntos, pero él nunca apartó los ojos de Louis. —Louis fue el guardaespaldas de Vladimir, pero le dijo al Anciano Lewis que renunciaba.

—¿Era el chico inconsciente en el apartamento de Louis?

Micah asintió.

—Lo golpeé en la cabeza con una lámpara cuando él comenzó a abusar de Louis. Sé que a Louis no le gusto mucho lo que hacía Vladimir, pero nunca ha sido malo conmigo. Tenía que hacer alguna cosa. No podía dejar que Vladimir ensuciara a Louis como lo hizo conmigo.

Harry inspiró profundamente y luchó contra su lobo por el control. Ahora no era el momento de cambiar, no importaba cuán enojado estaba, o cuánta agonía le trajo las palabras de Micah Necesitaba saber exactamente qué le pasó a Louis.

—Micah, lo que Vladimir te hizo no fue tu culpa. Estoy seguro de que le gustas a Louis, si no le gustaras, nunca habría tratado de mantener a Vladimir lejos de ti.

Micah negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Él siempre nos llama twinks o juguetes.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Sabe él tu nombre?

Micah finalmente apartó la mirada de Louis para mirar a Harry. Sus ojos fueron redondeados como si nunca hubiera pensado que Louis podría no saber su nombre.

—No lo sé. Vladimir nos llamó sus juguetes, y Louis también lo hizo. Pensé que era porque no le caemos bien.

—Apuesto a que te llamó así porque no sabía tu verdadero nombre.— Harry con cautela se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a Micah, la manta se envolvió alrededor de él. —Y si Vladimir es un hombre tan malo, apuesto a que Louis nunca quiso llamar a nadie por su nombre. Podría haber comenzado problemas con Vladimir.

Micah inhaló bruscamente y luego volvió a mirar a Louis.

—¿Lo crees?

—Lo hago, Micah. Louis es un buen hombre. Él nunca haría nada que causaría daño a los demás. 

Harry no sabía si estaba tratando de convencer a Micah o a sí mismo. No sabía nada acerca de Louis más allá del hecho de que el hombre lo dejó en Wyoming. Por lo que sabía, Louis podría ser una rata bastarda como Vladimir. Simplemente no lo creía. Algo le dijo que Louis era un hombre de honor. .

—Micah.— Harry tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para lo Micah podría decir a su pregunta. —¿Vladimir violó a Louis?

—É-él lo intentó— Micah volvió a retorcerse los dedos. —Tenía los pantalones de Louis bajos y estaba... estaba... pero lo golpeé sobre la cabeza con la lámpara antes de que pudiera terminar. Louis fue uno de los pocos que no nos trataron mal. No quería a Vladimir...

—Está bien, Micah, tengo la imagen.— Y él no podía soportar escuchar nada más. —¿Por qué no vuelves a la cabina principal y consigues algo de descanso. Me quedaré aquí con Louis por un tiempo y seguiré poniendo un ojo en él.

—Bueno.

Micah comenzó a bajarse de la cama pero se quedó atrapado en la manta. Cuando el lado se deslizó hacia abajo, Harry se dio cuenta de que Micah estaba desnudo bajo la sábana. Él gruñó, realmente quería tener en sus manos a quienquiera que permitio que abusaran de este dulce hombrecito. Harry se incorporó, se sacó la camisa y se la entregó a Micah

—Aquí, vamos a cubrirte un poco. Esto servirá hasta que podamos conseguir algo de ropa.

Micah se quedó mirando la camisa como si fuera una serpiente a punto de morder.

—No se me permite usar ropa.

—¿Qué?

—A Vladimir no le gusta que usemos ropa.

Harry apretó los dientes y respiró hondo.

—Bien, Vladimir no está aquí, ¿Verdad?

Las cejas de Micah se alzaron. Parecía sorprendido como si nunca hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que pudiera ir en contra de las órdenes de Vladimir. Harry se rió entre dientes cuando una sonrisa lenta cruzó los labios de Micah, y él agarró la camisa, tirándola sobre su cabeza. Harry palmeó la pierna de Micah y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Ve ahora. Tenemos unas pocas horas antes de aterrizar. Todos necesitamos descansar un poco.

Micah rebotó bastante cuando saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, su manta se arrastraba detrás de él. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima del hombro.

—Gracias.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre. —Eres más que bienvenido, Micah.

Micah salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Harry se volvió de vuelta a Louis. El hombre todavía estaba frío, pero al menos el color volvía a su cara. Harry se acercó a la cabecera de la cama entonces tiró de Louis hasta sus brazos. Agarró una de las mantas de la cama y la tiró sobre los dos.

Harry no se dio cuenta hasta que Louis se acomodó a su lado lo agotado que estaba realmente. Las últimas horas habían alterado su vida, y eso fue una gran subestimación. No importa qué sucedió, Harry pensó que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Y, por extraño que parezca, no quería que lo fuera. A pesar de la preguntas de las que aún necesitaba respuesta, porque estaba tan confundido.

Demonios, la idea de entregar a Louis hizo que a Harry se le apretara el estómago. Saber que no había podido proteger a Louis lo hizo gruñir. Era el trabajo de Harry, su deber, proteger a los que están bajo su cuidado.

Ese deber era aún más importante cuando se trataba de su compañero. Y él había fallado a Louis miserablemente.

Por supuesto, Louis no le había facilitado las cosas a Harry dejándolo en un aeropuerto de Wyoming, pero Harry debería haber logrado que Louis no hubiera sentido la necesidad de hacer eso. Él sabía que la felicidad de Louis descansaba firmemente sobre sus hombros.

Solo necesitaba una manera de convencer a Louis de que pertenecían juntos, porque no estaba entregando al hombre. Ni siquiera si eso significaba que tenía que atarlo y mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación. Y él estaba seriamente considerándolo.

Harry respiró profundamente. La ira y la tensión en su cuerpo comenzó a aliviarse cuando el olor celestial de Louis llenó sus fosas nasales. Comenzó a respira un poco más fácilmente sabiendo que su compañero estaba a salvo y en sus brazos.

Mientras siguiera manteniendo a Louis envuelto en sus brazos, Harry sabía que podían resolver todo lo demás, si a Louis le gustaba o no.

Todavía tenían muchos problemas, el menor de los cuales era decirle a su ex novia que ella ya no era su prometida. Marilyn iba a estar enojada.

Ella podría ser una mujer muy atractiva, pelo largo y rubio, con pocos pechos y piernas que duraron para siempre, pero cuando hacía berrinche, ella no era tan atractiva.

No iba a ser bonito, pero Harry no podía casarse con Marilyn cuando tenía a Louis como compañero. No pensó que Louis estaría parado para eso.

Harry frunció el ceño cuanto más pensaba en las diferencias entre Marilyn y Louis, y hubo muchas.

Además del hecho de que eran sexos diferentes, había algo acerca de Louis que llamó a Harry, y él no pensó que fuera el calor de apareamiento. Por lo que pudo ver, además de ser un sarcástico hijo de puta, Louis tenía los mismos ideales que Harry. Si podrían pasar el atacarse del uno al otro, podrían tener una oportunidad.

Harry hizo una mueca. Eso asumiendo que Louis lo perdonara por permitir que fuese herido. Había una posibilidad muy real de que él no lo hiciera, ciertamente tenía razones para no hacerlo. Harry estaba realmente jodido.

Si Harry consiguia alguna vez a Vladimir, solo uno de ellos se alejaría vivo. Mataría al hombre si se acercara a él, y no solo por lo que Vladimir le había hecho a Louis. También por lo que el hombre le hizo a Micah, y quién sabía cuántos más.

Harry apretó sus manos y trató de evitar la piel de Louis mientras lo hizo. Estaba enojado, sí, pero nunca haría nada para estropear la perfecta piel de alabastro del hombre. Lamiendo toda la piel desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis a sus pies era una historia completamente diferente.

Harry todavía no estaba seguro de los sentimientos que provocaba Louis en él. Nunca se había sentido así por un hombre o una mujer. Él se sintió ferozmente posesivo. El mero pensamiento de alguien incluso tocando Louis le hizo querer aullar. Quería guardar a Louis donde nadie podría tocarlo. Solo temía que Louis se aburriera de él si lo intentara.

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando recordó que Louis lo golpeó contra el muro cuando se encontraron. Sabía que Louis lo mataría. El hombre podría ser mucho más pequeño que Harry, pero tenía un temperamento que rivalizó con el suyo. A Harry le gustó eso. Él no quería un compañero que pudiera caminar todo cabizbajo.

Por supuesto, quedaba por ver cómo su manada tomaba a Louis. Ellos no le mostrarían a Louis una falta de respeto. Harry podría dejarlos, pero nunca lo haría. Él trabajó demasiado mucho para llegar a donde estaba solo para dejarlo.

Harry se preguntó, después de experimentar todo lo que era Louis, si él en realidad, elegiría su manada si llegara el caso. Él esperaba que nunca tuviera que elegir porque no estaba seguro de cuál sería su elección.

Harry abrazó a Louis más cerca de su cuerpo mientras un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—Espero que valgas esto, Louis, porque va a ser un salvaje paseo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis siseó cuando volvió a la vida. Sus colmillos cayeron en el instante en que olió a alguien más en la habitación. Su polla se endureció cuando un olor dulce y masculino comenzó a tejer en y alrededor de él.

Gruñó bajo en su garganta cuando sintió que unos brazos se apretaban a su alrededor.

Se liberó y se dio la vuelta, a horcajadas sobre el hombre que estaba a su lado. Los ojos de Louis se lo bebieron todo con una profunda hambre: mandíbula cincelada, ojos verdes, rizos castaños que enmarcan la cara del hombre.

Se lamió los labios, el hambre lo montó con fuerza. Louis se inclinó y metió la cara en la curva del cuello del hombre, inhalando profundamente. Él se estremeció por la profunda y rica esencia que lo llenaba. Se acarició la cara contra la piel del hombre, frotando el aroma de Harry en toda su cara. Él se bañaría en el olor si pudiera.

—¡Mío!

—Tuyo, Louis.

Louis gimió y se arqueó en el aire cuando sintió las manos de Harry acariciar su espalda. Se sintió tan bien ser tocado, acariciado. Él quería tocar también. El pecho desnudo de Harry estaba debajo de él. Todo lo la suave piel combinada con un poco de pelo oscuro en la parte superior de su pecho, era increíblemente delicioso.

Louis se inclinó y siguió el pequeño sendero de pelo color marrón oscuro desde el borde del ombligo de Harry y hasta su pecho hasta un oscuro pezón oculto con pelo aún más rizado. Escuchó a Harry gritar debajo de él, cuando él suavemente mordió ese pezón. Manos grandes agarraron su cabello, sosteniéndolo allí.

Louis lo tomó como una invitación para más y lo mordió suavemente. Una de las manos de Harry se quedó en su pelo. La otra bajo para agarrar su culo. Louis gimió cuando el calor lo llenó. La necesidad de sentir más había roto cualquier control que pudiera haber tenido.

La necesidad de probar la sangre de Harry era aún peor. Louis estaba tan sediento, sintió que no había tenido sangre en semanas. Se parecía mucho como se había sentido la noche de la Gran Reunión. Estaba en calor de apareamiento. Simplemente no le importaba. Él lo quería.

—¡Necesito!— Louis gruñó cuando comenzó a arañar los pantalones de Harry.

Quería al hombre desnudo, y lo quería desnudo ahora. Él gruñó cuando sus manos fueron empujadas fuera del camino hasta que se dio cuenta que Harry se estaba desabrochando los pantalones y empujándolos por las piernas.

Tan pronto como los pantalones se fueron, Louis se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry y enterró su rostro en la ingle del hombre. La fuerte fragancia del hombre era abrumadora. Louis inhaló una y otra vez, frotando sin mirar hacia atrás y hacía adelante sobre Harry.

—Joder, bebé. — gimió Harry. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Louis gruñó por ser llamado bebé, pero decidió discutir sobre eso más tarde, sintió cuando la polla erecta de Harry lo golpeó en la cara. Maldita sea, también era una polla tan perfecta, bonita, gruesa y larga, cálida y piel sedosa.

Louis quería. Quería sentir esa polla dura y sedosa en su boca, y sorprendentemente también quería sentirla en su culo.

Él nunca deseó estar en el extremo receptor antes, pero ahora su agujero casi se estremeció ante la idea.

Louis envolvió su mano alrededor de la ancha polla de Harry y lamió la punta, presionando su lengua en la pequeña hendidura en la parte superior girándola alrededor de la cabeza en forma de hongo.

Harry gritó su nombre y se rindió debajo de él. Esperma caliente llenó su boca. Louis se lo tragó y siguió lamiendo y chupando hasta que Harry estaba duro otra vez. Él no había terminado con esa hermosa polla todavía.

Louis gritó cuando de repente lo agarraron y rodó por debajo de Harry. El hombre estaba sobre él, tan salvaje como Louis se sentía. Sus bocas se juntaron de repente. Louis se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que realmente se habían besado. Él simplemente no podía entender por qué no lo habían hecho antes si Harry era un maestro besador. Louis podría venirse solo de ser besado.

Sintió las manos de Harry moverse a sus pantalones. Louis mantuvo sus labios presionando contra Harry mientras levantaba su culo y trataba de ayudar a Harry a arrastrar sus pantalones por sus piernas. Los pateó y luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

Louis se puso rígido cuando sus pollas se frotaron. Sus manos apretando contra los hombros de Harry. Le dolía, palpitaba. Él sintió como si su cabeza fuera a volar. Inhalo bruscamente cuando Harry agarró su camisa y la destrozó. Suave piel desnuda conoció la piel peluda y muscular. Louis gimió como un escalofrío de puro éxtasis ondulo a través de su cuerpo.

—Necesito. — suplicó.

—Te tengo, bebé. — Harry le susurró de vuelta.

Louis se puso rígido por un momento cuando sintió que los dedos de Harry se arrastraban entre las mejillas de su culo. Intentó recordar que este era Harry y esto era algo que él quería. Este no era Vladimir.

Pero cuanto más presión sentía, menos excitado se ponía.

Cuando uno de los dedos de Harry comenzó a empujarlo, Louis asustado comenzó a luchar, empujando contra los hombros de Harry mientras gritaba en negación. Antes de que pudiera expresar su miedo, se giró repentinamente hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry una vez más.

Los ojos de Harry estaban atentos, y algo tristes, mientras miraba hacia arriba. Agarró la mano de Louis y la bajó hasta que estaban pecho con pecho y luego curvo su mano alrededor de la cara de Louis.

—Está bien, bebé, no haremos nada que no quieras hacer.

—Yo solo ... yo solo ...— Louis apretó sus labios y puso su cabeza abajo en Harry, acariciandolo debajo de su barbilla. —Yo quiero— susurró. —pero tengo miedo.

Louis se sorprendió de su disposición a compartir con un hombre que era un virtual desconocido. Se sentía seguro con Harry, especialmente envuelto arriba en sus brazos tal como estaba. Ayudó que no estuviera atrapado debajo del cuerpo mucho más grande de Harry. Él no se sintió atrapado.

—¿Te sentirías mejor follando conmigo?— Louis se quedó boquiabierto. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Harry.

—Yo pensé que no habías hecho eso .— Una esquina de la boca de Harry se curvó hacia arriba.

—Eso fue antes de encontrar que mi compañero era un hombre y me enseñó el placer de estar con él. Si te hace sentir mejor estar en la cima, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

—¿Harías eso?

Esta vez, toda la boca de Harry se levantó en una sonrisa. Llegó abajo y agarró la polla de Louis, que se endureció hasta arriba. En el momento en que Harry lo tocó.

—Sé por experiencia que ser follado por esta hermosa polla es bastante caliente.

Louis gimió y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Harry de nuevo.

—Yo quiero...

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?— Harry le susurró al oído.

—Quiero ...— Louis tragó saliva y reunió su coraje. Él levantó la cabeza y preguntó por lo que realmente quería. —Quiero que tu me folles, pero no creo que pueda estar abajo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

—¿Tienes que estar abajo? ¿Podemos hacer esto contigo en la parte superior?

Louis parpadeó. Realmente no había esperado esa respuesta.

—Uh, sí, supongo.

—¿Supones?— Harry se rió entre dientes. —Espero que puedas más que suponer, Louis. Tú eres el único con toda la experiencia en esto. Así que dime.

Louis tragó de nuevo y asintió.

—Sí, podemos hacer esto conmigo encima.

—Muéstrame.

Louis cerró los ojos por un momento. El hambre en la cara de Harry lo iba a hacer crema allí mismo.

—Yo tengo - tengo que conseguir estar listo primero. —susurró mientras abría los ojos de nuevo.

—¿La cosa del dedo?— Louis gimió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry mientras él imaginó los dedos del hombre en su culo.

—Sí, lo de los dedos.—

—Y un montón de lubricante, ¿Verdad?

—Sí,— siseó Louis al sentir las manos de Harry acariciando con sus manos sus mejillas. —un montón de lubricante.—

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Louis gritó cuando Harry lo agarró por los brazos y lo jaló hacia su pecho hasta que estaba a horcajadas sobre la cara de Harry. Un soplo de calor a través de sus bolas le siguieron rápidamente a algo húmedo y frío y un paño.

Le gusta. Entonces Louis sintió la larga lengua de Harry acariciarlo. Él se estremeció.

—Joder, Harry, eso es ... eso es ...

Harry lo levantó por los muslos. Louis cayó hacia adelante, se sostuvo con sus brazos. Comenzaron a temblar cuando la lengua de Harry atacó su hambriento agujero. Podía sentir los dedos de Harry cavando en las mejillas de su culo. Los pulgares del hombre estaban a un pelo de distancia de su apertura, casi a corta distancia. La burla era casi la perdición de Louis.

Estar acoplado a un shifter de lobo definitivamente tenía sus ventajas como Louis pronto se enteró. Harry aparentemente tenía la habilidad de cambiar solo partes de su cuerpo, como su lengua, haciéndola más larga y gruesa.

Louis no pudo evitar preguntarse qué otras partes del cuerpo Harry podría cambiar. Todos los pensamientos coherentes fueron expulsados de su mente cuando la lengua de Harry comenzó a empujar hacia él. Louis inhalo profundamente y apretó el pequeño anillo de músculos.

Harry simplemente empujó a través de ellos y comenzó a follar a Louis con su lengua.

En poco tiempo, Louis comenzó a rebotar, empalándose a sí mismo en el órgano grueso. Sus brazos temblaron incluso cuando su culo se estremeció. No habia palabra en el diccionario que Louis podría pensar para describir el éxtasis fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Cada golpe de su lengua encendió otro fuego.

Podía sentir su cuerpo abriéndose, rogando por más. El no sabía cuánto más podría tomar sin explotar en un millón de piezas. A Louis le dolía tanto que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Harry, por favor. — rogó Louis.

Louis solo pudo temblar de anticipación cuando Harry lo atrajo hasta que él estaba una vez más a horcajadas sobre él.

—Tienes que tomarlo desde aquí, Louis.

A Louis le tomó un momento entender lo que Harry quería decir. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió y levantó su culo al aire. Agarró el organo de Harry y colocó la cabeza contra la entrada de su cuerpo.

Louis contuvo el aliento mientras lentamente se agachaba sobre la gruesa polla de Harry. Se estremeció un poco por lo mucho que estaba siendo estirado. La polla de Harry no se había visto tan grande. Al parecer, era incorrecto. Por un momento, Louis se preguntó si Harry encajaría, y luego deslizó los últimos centímetros hacia abajo.

—Maldición, eres tan fuerte, Louis.

Louis sonrió a Harry cuando las manos del hombre agarraron sus caderas. Los labios de Harry se apretaron contra los dientes de Louis.

Podía ver los caninos del hombre amenazando con descender. Si Louis no lo supiera, habría pensado que Harry estaba sufriendo.

—Louis, por favor, necesito moverme.

Louis sonrió.

—Así que muévete.

La reacción de Harry a sus palabras tomó a Louis por sorpresa. Exquisito placer se disparó a través de Louis cuando Harry de repente comenzó a moverse, bajando las caderas mientras empujaba hacia arriba. Las sensaciones fueron al principio un poco abruptas, pero rápidamente se convirtieron en algo que siguió construyéndose y reconstruyéndose hasta que Louis no pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Harry. — gimió. Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico cuando Harry se incorporó de repente, pero se dio cuenta de que atraía sus caras a un suspiro el uno del otro. —Harry.

—Necesitas alimentarte, amor.

La mano de Harry se curvó alrededor de la nuca de su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, descubriendo su cuello, y empujó la cara de Louis más cerca.

Louis gimió y golpeó hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de Harry.

Dulce, caliente sangre paso a través de su lengua, llenando su boca. Él escuchó a Harry a lo lejos, y luego el hombre se puso frenético golpeando en él.

Harry se puso rígido, y algo ardiendo de repente llenó el canal apretado de Louis. Arrancó sus colmillos de la garganta de Harry y gritó mientras la semilla caliente que lo llenaba lo arrastraba hacia su propio orgasmo. Su cuerpo se sentía como si se estuviera quemando, temblando de cabeza al dedo del pie.

Louis se desplomó contra Harry cuando su cuerpo finalmente se detuvo palpitante. Él jadeó pesadamente. Podía oír el ruido sordo del corazón de Harry debajo de la oreja. Cada pocos segundos, la polla en su culo lo hacía como un espasmo, enviando pequeñas ondas de choque a través de Louis.

—La próxima vez ...— Harry jadeó. —la próxima vez me lo harás.

Louis se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para lamer el pequeño rastro de sangre que goteaba por el pecho de Harry. Hizo lo mismo con la marca de mordida en la garganta del hombre y luego metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Harry.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tuviste suficiente para comer?

Louis sonrió.

—Podría usar un poco más, pero estoy bien por ahora.

La mano de Harry acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis.

—Toma lo que necesites, bebé.

—Harry-

Harry se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Louis. Sus cejas se dibujaron juntas en un profundo ceño fruncido.

—¿Por favor?— Preguntó él suavemente. —Necesito hacer esto, Louis. Necesito poder proporcionarte esto.

Louis miró a Harry por un momento, preguntándose si el hombre realmente lo quiso decir. Cuanto más miraba, más sinceridad podía ver en los profundos ojos verdes de Harry. La necesidad en ellos calentó más a Louis que cualquier otra cosa, incluso el sexo.

—Está bien, Harry.

—Gracias. — dijo Harry, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Louis se movió con cuidado, lamiendo el pequeño parche de piel hasta que él sintió que Harry se estremecía, y luego hundió los dientes y tomó lo necesario. Harry gruñó y lo atrajo hacia sí, sus brazos se cerraron sobre Louis.

Cuando había tomado suficiente, Louis extrajo sus dientes y lamió la mordida que se cerró de nuevo. Inspiró profundamente y lamió sus dientes, atrapando lo último del dulce sabor de Harry.

Cuando los brazos de Harry se aflojaron, se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia el hombre. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no había tomado demasiada sangre. Con un shifter, la cantidad que podía tomar era diferente a la de un humano.

—¿Tomé demasiado?

—No, estoy bien.— Harry sonrió. —Promesa.

Louis asintió y luego hizo una mueca cuando sintió que algo goteaba por la mejilla de su trasero.

—¿Podemos limpiarnos? Creo que estoy un poco pegajoso.

Harry se rió entre dientes y levantó a Louis de su polla y luego bajó de la cama, señaló una puerta delgada cerca de la entrada de la habitación.

—Hay un baño justo ahí.

Louis agarró sus pantalones y salió disparado de la cama. Atravesó la pequeña habitación y entró en el baño. Él cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recostó contra ella, respirando profundamente varias veces.

Acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con Harry, de nuevo. Y todavía no estaba más cerca de estar en una relación de pareja de lo que era cuando dejó a Harry en Wyoming.Todavía estaba comprometido, y Louis todavía estaba vinculado a un hombre heterosexual.

Louis suspiró y se apartó de la puerta, se acercó al fregadero, se limpió rápidamente y luego se vistió. La camisa estaba bastante dañada. Harry había arrancado los botones cuando rasgó la camisa. Louis ató las puntas sobre su estómago.

Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Él se veía como mierda. Perfecto. Intentó alisarse el pelo corto, pero se puso de vuelta hacia arriba Dios, odiaba los malos días de su flequillo. Él necesitaba ver a su estilista. Louis se miró las uñas y arrugó la nariz. Él también necesitaba una buena manicura.

—¿Louis?— Harry repentinamente llamó a través de la puerta, llamando y haciendo una pausa. —¿Estás bien ahí dentro?

—Si, estoy bien.

Louis dio una palmadita en su pelo una última vez y luego dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la puerta. Harry estaba vestido de nuevo en sus pantalones y estaba devastadoramente guapo. Louis dudó que el hombre haya tenido un pelo fuera de lugar.

—¿Dónde está tu camisa?

Louis preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse cuando el pecho desnudo del hombre estaba justo enfrente de él.

—Se la presté a Micah. Él no tenía nada más que esa vieja manta para cubrirse.

—¿Micah?— Agarró el marco de la puerta. Era alguien por quien necesitaba estar preocupado.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Dijo que no sabías su nombre.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Quien?

—El pequeño individuo que golpeó a Vladimir en la cabeza y salvó a tu culo.

—¿El pequeño rubio platino?

—Ese sería él.

—¿Él está aquí?

Harry asintió hacia la otra puerta.

—Él está en la cabina principal descansando un poco y si puedo darte un consejo, no lo llames juguete o twink o cualquier otro nombre estúpido como ese. Ya piensa que está arruinado por lo que Vladimir le hizo. El no necesita ayuda creyéndolo.

—¿Qué le hizo Vladimir a él?

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.— Louis negó con la cabeza. —Vladimir no dejó que sus juguetes ... él no los llevaba a mi alrededor muy a menudo. Cuando los veía, ellos estaban todos tan callados. Nunca dijeron una palabra, y nunca me di cuenta de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Tal vez no estabas mirando.

—¿Qué sabrías de eso?— Louis gruñó y empujó a Harry y paso junto a él. Atravesó la habitación y luego levantó una mano en el aire mientras se giraba para mirar a Harry.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido que proteger a alguien tratando de no parecer que los estabas protegiendo?

—Uh ...

—La única razón por la que fui elegido para este maldito trabajo fue porque parezco uno de los pequeños juguetes de Vladimir. Me mezclo. Eso también significa que cada perdedor en el planeta me quiso levantar, me pellizcó el culo y asumió que yo era suyo para tomar.

—Louis...

—Fue degradante y humillante, pero hice mi trabajo, y ahora tú quieres decirme que lo que les pasó a todos esos chicos guapos fue mi culpa porque no miré más profundo?

—Louis-

—¿Qué?— Louis espetó, golpeando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— Louis parpadeó. —Nunca dije ni una vez que lo que le sucedió a Micah y a quien sea es tu culpa, fue Vladimir. Sólo te pedí que no lo llamarás por nombres degradantes. Él está en una situación que no es de su creación. Él necesita nuestra protección, no nuestra censura.

—Bueno.

Harry sonrió y cruzó la habitación para pararse frente a Louis. Frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de los brazos de Louis.

—Ahora, eso no fue tan malo, ¿Verdad?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Harry Styles, tu compañero.

Louis comenzó a sacudir la cabeza mientras se alejaba de Harry.

—No, no, estás comprometido, ¿Recuerdas? Me puse en contacto con mi tío. Él va a encontrar una manera de romper esta cosa de apareamiento, y tu puedes simplemente irte a casa y casarte con quien quieras.

Los ojos de Louis se redondearon cuando Harry dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido y lo golpeó contra la pared. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, mostrando su enfado. Louis inhaló bruscamente cuando Harry se apretó contra él y derecho en su cara.

—Ya le he informado a tu ilustre tío que no tenemos razón para romper nuestro apareamiento. También le dije que si intentaba algo para romper nuestro emparejamiento presentaría una queja con los ancianos porque interferir en un apareamiento es contra las reglas de UPAC.

—¿Por qué harías eso?— Louis susurró.

—Porque eres mi compañero y no me rendiré.

Louis no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de su ojos si su próximo aliento dependía de ello. Harry estaba empujando un cuchillo en su corazón con cada palabra que decía.

—Tienes que dejarme ir.

—No va a pasar. — gruñó Harry.

—No seré tuyo en el fondo, Harry, no lo haré.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon. Tenía que hacer que Harry viera la razón.

—No te compartiré.

—Yo tampoco lo haré.

—Pero ... estás comprometido.

—Yo estaba comprometido, Louis, y ahora estoy emparejado. Eso cambia todo. —Las manos de Harry cubrieron cada lado de la cara de Louis. —Le voy a decir en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Ya la hubiera llamado pero siento que le debo a ella decirle en persona que todo se cancela.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir más rápido a medida que la esperanza comenzó a florecer en su pecho.

—¿Realmente vas a cancelarlo?

—Sólo hay espacio para una persona en mi cama, Louis, y esa persona eres tú.

Una pequeña bocanada de aire escapó de la boca de Louis mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Harry.

—Lo dices en serio

—Sí, aunque, hay una cosa con la que vas a tener que lidiar.

Louis lo sabía. Él simplemente lo sabía. Nada podría ser tan bueno.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó, preparándose.

—Me niego a solo poder llamarte bebé cuando estemos solos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry observó cómo Louis se ponía cada vez más tenso mientras más cerca de casa estaban. Sabía que su decisión de pasar la noche en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto había sido buena, y no solo por el grandioso sexo que habían disfrutado.

Louis necesitaba una noche para relajarse. También necesitaba darse cuenta lo que significaba cada palabra que Harry decía. Desafortunadamente, Harry sabía que le tomaría tiempo a Louis, estaba nervioso e inseguro. Harry sabía que solo necesitaría continuar tranquilizando al hombre que él lo que quería más que sólo en su cama.

—Creo que te gustará la casa, Louis. — dijo Harry para romper el silencio. —Puede que no sea tu elegante estilo de penthouse en Nueva York, pero es bastante cómoda y una vez que tengamos tus cosas empacadas nos mudaremos aquí, podemos agregar tus cosas a la decoración.

—Caray, mis cosas.— Louis se pasó la mano por la cara. —Necesito tener todo lo de mi apartamento, y luego está el desván en la avenida cuarenta y siete, la oficina en la quinta. Y Tony y Andre, tendremos que ver si estarían dispuestos a mudarse aquí.

—¿Andre y Tony?

—Oh.— Louis le envió a Harry una rápida sonrisa. —Tony es mi piloto. Andre es mi conductor, mayordomo y básicamente mi cerebro casi todos los días. Estaría perdido sin el hombre.

—De acuerdo.— Harry se agarró al volante mientras se enfurecía. Louis no debería necesitar a nadie más que a él. —Tony y Andre.

—Oh, te encantará Andre. Es un genio de las computadoras .— Frunció el ceño.—Tienes internet, ¿No?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, tenemos internet.

—Si voy a estar en la zanja, tengo que tener Internet, al menos alguna forma de contactar a mi gente. —Louis retorció sus manos juntas. —Las cosas simplemente se desharán de lo contrario—

—Tenemos teléfonos, Louis. — dijo Harry. —Puedes contactar a quien quieras.

—¿Contactar con quien quiera?— Louis rió y le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en la pierna. —¿No eres lindo?

—Louis-

—Cariño, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hago?

—¿Qué?— Harry miró a Louis en confusión y rápidamente de vuelta a la carretera. No tenía idea de lo qué estaba hablando Louis.

—No soy solo una cara bonita, cariño.

Harry resopló. —No, eres una maldita cara sexy.

—Oohhh.— Louis se inclinó y lamió una línea hasta la curva de la oreja de Harry. —Esa declaración te hizo ganar una mamada.

Harry inhaló bruscamente cuando su polla tomó un interés instantáneo en la declaración de Louis. Casi se salió de la carretera cuando su cremallera mordió su polla endurecida.

—Cuidado, amor, estoy conduciendo.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué, nunca has tenido la cabeza en el camino antes?

Harry miró por el espejo retrovisor cuando escuchó una suave risita desde el asiento trasero. Micah se sentó en el asiento trasero, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Tenía su boca cubierta con su mano mientras se reía.

Harry aún no había descubierto lo de Micah. Sabía que Micah había sido abusado de alguna manera, pero el hombre se negó a discutirlo. El prácticamente se puso histérico cuando Harry lo intentó. Pero, dejaba solo a Micah, estaba tan feliz como él podría ser.

Harry todavía tenía que luchar contra el hombre para ponerle ropa. Micah parecía creer que se suponía que debía andar desnudo. Tardó casi tres horas en convencer a Micah de que podía ponerse en serios problemas para atravesar el vecindario. Y luego Harry sólo lo metió en un par de pantalones holgados de algodón y una camisa. Micah dibujó la línea con los zapatos o ropa interior.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas, tanto sobre Micah como sobre lo le que le paso. Simplemente no creía que Micah estuviera en un lugar en su cabeza donde pueda contestarlas. Necesitaba sentirse seguro un tiempo, y no creer que debía obedecer cada palabra de alguien.

Harry esperaba poder proporcionarle eso con su manada. Incluso tenía al hombre elegido para vigilar a Micah. James Walker era uno de los ejecutores de la manada de Harry. En realidad estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de otros ejecutores y hacer seguimiento de qué manada tenía qué ejecutor. Era fuerte, protector de los miembros de la manada, y podía ser un hijo de puta cuando estaba cabreado. Walker pelearía con sus órdenes de tomar a Micah bajo su ala, pero sería perfecto manteniendo a Micah a salvo.

—Louis, tengo miedo de admitir que no sé mucho acerca de aquelarres de vampiros. —admitió Harry. —¿Hay algún tipo de jerarquía entre ellos?

—Por supuesto, tiene que haber, o de lo contrario reinaría el caos.

—¿Me gusta?

—Bueno, obviamente, el Anciano Lewis está en la cima del montón. Desde allí, tenemos líderes regionales que gobiernan varias unidades en un área, como el de Nueva York, cubre todo el estado de Nueva York, no solo Nueva York. Cada aquelarre está gobernado por un líder que unforma al líder regional. Cada líder del aquelarre tiene un círculo interno que usualmente conlleva guardaespaldas personales y ejecutores.

—Entonces, más o menos lo mismo que una manada de lobos.— Louis sonrió.

—Casi exactamente como una manada de lobos.

—¿Qué es Vladimir?

—Es el líder del clan de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—¿No de todo el estado?

Louis se estremeció.

—Oh dios, ¿Puedes imaginar lo horrible que sería si tuviera tanto poder?

—Si este tipo es tan horrible, ¿Cómo llegó a ser líder del aquelarre?

—Desafío, ¿De qué otra manera?— Louis miró por la ventana por varios momentos, parecía rígido y molesto. —Vladimir era el sobrino de nuestro ex líder del clan, Donnelly. Nadie está realmente seguro de qué sucedió, pero hubo algún tipo de lucha. Vladimir fue el único en terminar vivo, fue declarado el nuevo líder del aquelarre.

—¿Fue una pelea justa?

Louis se rió entre dientes, pero sonaba frío.

—Nadie está realmente seguro de eso tampoco. Los únicos testigos de la pelea están muertos o trabajando para Vladimir. Ser el líder de la ciudad de Nueva York viene con mucho poder, y nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para cuestionar a Vladimir. Afirmó que ganó la lucha justa y cuadrada.

—¿No hizo nada el Anciano Lewis?

—Sí.— Louis hizo una mueca. —Él me asignó a ser el guardaespaldas personal de Vladimir.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Tal vez mi tío tenga una sádica ralla al igual que Vladimir. ¿Quién sabe?

Las manos de Harry volvieron a apretar el volante. A este ritmo iba a necesitar uno nuevo para cuando llegaran a casa.

—Micah dijo que renunciaste.

—Lo hice.— Louis se rió de nuevo. —Tienes que tener lo que ellos consideran una razón legítima para cambiar los pactos. No me gusta el trabajo asignado. Pero las reglas son diferentes cuando estás apareado, vas a donde va tu pareja, una de las razones por las que los vampiros se aparean dentro de su propio clan.

—¿Te va a molestar ser parte de una manada de lobos en lugar de una asamblea de brujas?—

—No, en absoluto.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y flexionó los dedos.

—Bueno, honestamente, es un poco más que eso. Como alfa regional, gobierno varias manadas de lobos, no solo una.

—Oh.— Louis bateaba sus pestañas. —Un hombre con poder. Eso es tan increíblemente sexy.

Harry parpadeó. No estaba seguro de sí Louis estaba bromeando o no.

—Uh ...

—Relájate, chico grande, estoy bromeando.— Louis hizo una pausa y luego agitó la mano en el aire. —Bueno, no por la parte sexy. Serías sexy incluso si usarás una pala de mierda para ganarte la vida. No podría importarme menos si estás en el poder o no. Eso nunca ha sido lo mío.

—Gracias.— Harry frunció el ceño. —Yo creo...

—¿Qué se espera de mí como tu compañero?

—Me imagino lo que se espera de otros compañeros.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda, Harry.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Nunca he tenido un compañero antes, así que no estoy realmente seguro. Supongo que siempre puedo mandarte a la sala de estar con las otras esposas.

La sonrisa de Louis era traviesa.

—Podrías, pero estás prevenido de la plática de mujeres.

Harry se estremeció. Solo podía imaginar lo que diría Louis a un puñado de esposas alfa. Él nunca escucharía el final de eso.

Harry comenzó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, deberías quedarte conmigo.

Louis sonrió.

—Sí, pensé que dirías eso.

Louis iba a ser un gran problema. Harry estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil como para estar molesto por eso. Louis lo intrigó, la forma en que el hombre miraba, como pensaba. Demonios, la forma en que olía. Eso fue todo intrigante.

Hacía calor. Harry redujo la velocidad del coche y se volvió hacia su camino de entrada. Se detuvo en la puerta de la casa y saludó a la guardia. Una vez que la gran puerta de hierro fue abierta, condujo a través y se dirigió a la calzada.

—Tenemos unos pocos miles de acres aquí, la mayor parte de tierra forestal. La casa principal actúa como mi hogar y la sede del alfa regional. Tenemos reuniones de manadas, somos anfitriones de dignatarios visitantes, y en general, administro la Región del Noroeste del Pacífico desde aquí.

Harry tuvo la suerte de que su casa, y todas las tierras de los alrededores le pertenecía a él y no a la posición de Alfa Regional del Noroeste del Pacífico. Incluso si él no fuera alfa del área tri-estatal, todavía posería todo, y lo había tenido durante los últimos doscientos años.

—¿Qué tan grande es la casa? — Preguntó Louis .

—¿Por qué no lo adivinas?

Harry redujo la velocidad del auto cuando el bosque se rompió para revelar un amplio espacio abierto donde se sentó la casa principal. Él escuchó a Louis inhalar y supo que la vista era impresionante, incluso para un hombre que había vivido en un ático en la ciudad de Nueva York. 

Su casa era una extensa mansión de tres pisos construida casi enteramente de madera. Harry disfrutó especialmente las ventanas de piso a piso de al techo que se extendían a lo largo de una pared en el lado del gran edificio. Lo único que bloqueaba la hermosa vista de los prados y bosques circundantes era la chimenea de piedra en el medio de las ventanas. Había varias chimeneas de piedra en la mansión, en la gran sala de estar, la oficina y el dormitorio de Harry, el estudio, y varias suites de un dormitorio. Los inviernos podrían llegar a ser muy fríos, y las chimeneas extra ayudaron a mantener el lugar cálido.

La mansión también tenía una cocina de tamaño industrial, pequeña e informal. Área de desayuno, comedor formal, dos oficinas más pequeñas, una biblioteca, piscina cubierta y sauna, bodega y trece dormitorios.

El exterior tenía tres cubiertas diferentes y un balcón en el segundo piso. Había empezado pequeño hace doscientos años con solo una habitación.Poco a poco a lo largo de los años, se ha ido sumando y rediseñado hasta que fue el lugar que era hoy. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de su casa.

Realmente esperaba que a Louis le gustara. Lanzó una pequeña mirada a Louis por el rabillo del ojo. Siendo un lobo, necesitaba mucho espacio para correr. Nunca pudo imaginar vivir en la ciudad como lo hizo Louis, pero...

—Tengo un condominio que uso cuando tengo que estar en la ciudad por negocios. Si no quieres vivir aquí, podemos mudarnos allí. Sé que esto es diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado.

Los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron cuando se volvió para mirar a Harry.

—Tú considera alejarnos de esta hermosa casa y cortaré tus bolas y me alimentare de ellas.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron y una lenta sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

—Debidamente anotado.

—Apúrate y aparca esta bestia.— Louis agitó su mano hacia adelante, luego golpeó el tablero de mandos. —Quiero ver el interior.

—De inmediato, señor.— Harry sonrió y pisó el acelerador. Él escuchó un pequeño grito desde el asiento de atrás cuando el coche salió disparado. —Cualquier cosa que tú digas señor.

—Y no lo olvides.—Harry pensó que Louis hablaba en serio hasta que miró y vio la sonrisa en su rostro. Él se rió y negó con la cabeza. —Oh, puedo ver que la vida nunca será aburrida contigo alrededor.

—Diablos, no.— Louis se rió entre dientes y palmeó el muslo de Harry. —¿Qué diversión habría en eso?

Harry vio una sombra distintiva frente a las ventanas delanteras cuando aparcó el coche, y tragó saliva. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Apagó el auto y se volvió hacia Louis, agarrando la mano del hombre y la sostuvo con fuerza en la suya.

—Las cosas pueden ponerse un poco tensas cuando entremos, pero te quiero, sabes que estás aquí para quedarte. Le diré a Marilyn que el compromiso está cancelado en el momento que pueda.

Una de las cejas de Louis se arqueó.

—¿En el momento que puedas? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Significa que vamos a entrar a la casa donde yo iré y me llevare a Marilyn a un lado y le diré en privado que se acabó, yo no voy a avergonzarla y cancelarle frente a un grupo de personas. Le debo a ella más respeto que eso. —Harry apretó la mano de Louis. —Estoy preguntando si entiendes eso y me das el tiempo para hacer lo que necesito hacer.

Louis retiró su mano y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Tienes diez minutos.

—Louis-

—Diez minutos, Harry, o lo hago.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante.

—¿Simplemente no puedo razonar contigo?

—Claro que sí. — respondió Louis. —Te estoy dando diez minutos. Si fuera por mí, la tiraría por el culo.

—¡Louis!

—Lo siento, Harry. Supongo que no estoy tan afectado por esto como me gustaría pensar que lo estoy. —Louis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda del asiento. —Tal vez debería quedarme aquí afuera.

—Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, Louis.—

—No tu no. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de alguien tratando de acostarse contigo y reclamar lo que me pertenece. Entiendo lo que sientes que necesitas hacer. Simplemente no puedo evitar sentir que ella va a causar problemas. Si alguien me obligara a renunciar a ti lo haría.

Harry no estaba enamorado de Marilyn. Nunca lo había sido. Pero la presión del consejo de UPAC para encontrar un compañero, así como los miembros de su propia manada, le habían hecho elegir a alguien para estar a su lado a pesar del hecho de que Marilyn no era su compañera.

Harry sonrió. Él no podía evitarlo. Mientras que él no pensaba que Marilyn estaría feliz cuando rompiera el compromiso. Pensó que si ella realmente se quedara y luchara por él. Louis lo haría. Ese pensamiento calentó a Harry en el fondo.

—Te sentirías más cómodo quedándote afuera mientras yo manejo esto, Louis, entiendo y no te culparía.— Harry señaló la ventana delantera del coche al lado de la casa. —Hay un pequeño lago con un muelle alrededor del lado de la casa. Tú y Micah podrían ir a esperarme allí.

Antes de que Louis pudiera responderle, la puerta trasera se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Harry se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Micah corriendo hacia el lado de la casa. Gimió cuando se fueron las prendas de vestir volando en el aire.

—Mierda, está desnudo.

Harry saltó del auto y fue a perseguir a Micah. Él podía escuchar a Louis reír histéricamente mientras el hombre corría detrás de él.

La situación era divertida, pero también era un dolor en el culo.

No mejoró cuando Micah salió corriendo del final del pequeño muelle de madera y saltó al agua con un fuerte grito de alegría.

Cuando Harry llegó al final del muelle, Micah estaba nadando alrededor en círculos, desnudo como el día en que nació.

Harry se detuvo al final del muelle y se apoyó contra la barandilla de madera. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y solo observó. Micah estaba realmente disfrutando de sí mismo. Probablemente fue la primera vez que había visto tanta alegría en Micah desde que conoció al hombre. Harry no pudo hacer nada para negar al hombre su felicidad.

—Parece que se está divirtiendo.

Harry miró a Louis mientras el hombre caminaba a su lado.

—Lo hace. Tengo que preguntarle si alguna vez ha visto un lago antes porque se va a congelar cuando salga. El verano no estará aquí por unos meses más. Esa agua tiene que estar helada.

Louis sonrió.

—No creo que le importe.

Harry se rió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Louis. Él tiró a Louis delante de él y luego envolvió ambos brazos a su alrededor, descansando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del hombre. El no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió tan despreocupado, especialmente considerando la tensa situación que lo espera en la casa.

—Gracias, Louis. — dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?— Louis preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia el agua donde estaba Micah nadando.

—Por esto. Por dejarme ver un mundo que nunca supe que existía. Por querer luchar por mí. —Harry arrastró su pulgar suavemente por el lado de la cara de Louis. —Por aceptar ser mío.

—Eso es una calle de doble sentido, ya sabes. Si no me hubieras perseguido cuando te dejé en Wyoming podrías haberte ido a casa y casarte con esa mujer.

Harry pensó en las palabras de Louis por un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza.

—No, creo que no importa lo que yo hubiera hecho después de ti. Eres demasiado especial para rendirme, sólo porque estaba un poco confundido sobre el equipo.

—¿Estaba?— La ceja de Louis se levantó.

Harry se rió entre dientes y giró a Louis en sus brazos.

—Yo creo que me estoy haciendo con las cosas.

Para probar su punto, Harry se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Louis. El hombre gimió y se inclinó hacia él. Harry pudo sentir la lengua de Louis rozar con la suya, invitándolo a entrar. Harry sintió que era fácil, el hambre brotó de su cuerpo cuando aceptó la invitación de Louis, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca del hombre para probar y explorar.

Besar a Louis era como encender un fósforo y luego tirar gasolina en eso. Un toque de la lengua de Louis, y Harry se incendió. Él podría pensar en un centenar de lugares en podría tomar a Louis dentro de una milla de la casa para poder violarlo antes de entrar para enfrentarse a la manada. Él lo consideró seriamente.

—Maldición, podría acostumbrarme a esto. — dijo Harry en voz baja una vez que levantó su cabeza.

—¿Sí?— Louis jadeó pesadamente, lo que fue una gran mirada en el hombre.

—Sí.— Harry sonrió. —Definitivamente está en la parte superior de mi lista de cosas para-

—Harry Styles, ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Mierda!


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis vió a Harry mirar a una rubia tetona de pie detrás de ellos, y ella no parecía feliz. Su cara estaba repleta de ira, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada hacia a Harry y Louis.

Louis instantáneamente se dio cuenta por la ira ardiente en el ojos de la mujer que esta era Marilyn. También sabía que Harry no sería capaz de llevársela a un lugar privado y darle la noticia a ella. Una pequeña multitud se estaba reuniendo detrás de ella. Esto iba a ser muy público.

Lo único que Louis no entendía era por qué no había dolor o tristeza en los ojos de Marilyn. Ella estaba enojada, pero solo enojada. No había un solo destello en Marilyn que dijera que ella estaba emocionalmente devastada por atrapar a su novio besando a otra persona.

—Marilyn. — dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta. —Tenemos que hablar.

Louis agarró el brazo de Harry cuando comenzó a alejarse. Él podía decir por la mirada que Harry le dio que el hombre esperaba que él protestará o algo asi. Louis puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de la camisa de Harry.

—Necesito algo para cubrir a Micah.

La comprensión llegó de repente a los ojos de Harry. Miró más allá de Louis y sonrió, luego se volvió y buscó a alguien en la multitud.

—Memphis, ¿Podrías sacar una manta de la casa? Nuestro pequeño amigo aquí va a necesitar algo para cubrirse cuando lo pesquemos fuera del lago.

Memphis se echó a reír y se fue a la casa. Louis dio al brazo de Harry un apretón tranquilizador y le envió al hombre una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esperaré aquí con Micah. Ve a hacer lo que necesites hacer.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias bebé.

Louis miró al hombre desnudo nadando en el lago todo tiempo cómo pudo. Cuando él no pudo soportarlo más, lo que sinceramente fue unos diez segundos, se volvió para mirar a Harry llevándose a Marilyn por el borde del lago.

Podía sentir los ojos curiosos de los que estaban reunidos mirándolo. A él simplemente no le importaba, no podía dejar de mirar a Harry y Marilyn.

Además, en realidad no era su lugar informar a todos exactamente quién era él. Ese era el trabajo de Harry.

Louis se tensó y gruñó bajo en su garganta cuando Marilyn agarró la camisa de Harry y comenzó a llorar. Louis era un experto en las lágrimas de cocodrilo y las reconoció cuando los vio, y fue viéndolas de espalda. Marilyn estaba actuando.

Desafortunadamente, Harry parecía estar comprandolo. El idiota. Estaba acariciando el hombro de Marilyn y hablándole suavemente. Louis sabía que él iba a tener que enseñar a Harry el arte de poner un emotivo espectáculo.

Podría comenzar lanzando el berrinche más grande del mundo si Marilyn no se alejaba de Harry pronto.

—¿Está planeando quedarse en el agua todo el día?

Louis se giró para ver a un hombre bastante grande de pie junto a él, sosteniendo una manta en sus manos. Era el mismo hombre con el que Harry había hablado unos minutos antes. Era masivo, casi tanto como Harry, casi. Louis no estaba seguro de que alguien fuera tan grande como Harry.

—Probablemente saldrá cuando sus partes comiencen a congelarse— Louis respondió. —No creo que haya visto un lago real antes.

Memphis se estremeció un poco.

—¿Y el frío no le molesta?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrías que preguntarle eso a Micah.

—¿Micah?

—Sí, ya sabes ...— Louis agitó su mano hacia Micah. —el hombre desnudo en el agua?

¡Duh! ¿Hubo algo en el agua por aquí que hizo que grandes hombres sexy fueran tontos como el día fue largo? Tal vez era solo el ser alto, un cerebro necesitaba oxígeno para vivir. Tan altos como eran, tal vez ellos no estaban recibiendo suficiente ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo?

Un frío repentino sopló sobre Louis, haciéndole olvidar todo sobre Micah. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras lentamente se giraba para ver donde Harry y Marilyn habían ido. Estaban a varios metros de distancia, De pie en el borde del lago.

Harry se quedó mirando a Marilyn mientras hablaba, con una mano agitándose en el aire. Marilyn tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara mientras miraba hacia arriba. La escena parecía bastante inocente, pero algo de eso solo no era correcto para Louis, y él no podía entender qué era.

Se acercó un paso, observando atentamente. Harry hizo un gesto hacia Marilyn y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Marilyn caminaba a su lado. Ellos se dirigían hacia el otro lado del lago.

Louis vio algo metálico destellando a la luz del sol, y se fue corriendo. Saltó sobre la barandilla del muelle y aterrizó en el parte profunda del agua que le llegaba hasta el tobillo. El agua fría y helada salpicó alrededor mientras corría hacia la orilla.

Algo estaba definitivamente mal. El escalofrío bajando por la espalda de Louis era amargo y amenazador. Cuanto más se acercaba a la pareja, más seguro estaba Louis de que algo estaba seriamente mal.

Simplemente no pudo entender de qué se trataba hasta que vio el brazo de Harry envolverse alrededor de los hombros de Marilyn y el brazo de Marilyn envolverse alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

El brillo de la plata se identificó de repente como una pequeña daga. Louis gruñó y aceleró. Él podía oír a la gente gritando detrás. Simplemente no le importaba. Tenía que llegar a Harry.

En el último segundo, Harry se volvió para mirarlo.

Él tiene que tener haber escuchado los gritos. Louis redujo su objetivo a la pechugona rubia y se la llevó hasta el suelo con un salto. Sintió algo frío y doloroso entrar en su brazo mientras se estrellaba contra Marilyn. Él sacó sus colmillos y gruñó cuando la inmovilizó en el suelo.

—¡Mío!

Los ojos asustados de Marilyn lo miraron fijamente. Ella sabía que había sido atrapada por Louis, lo vio en sus ojos. También vio la mirada astuta que ella envió en dirección a Harry, y supo que cuando ella gritó con miedo, estaba poniendo otro gran espectáculo para el hombre.

—¡Harry!— Gritó ella, con grandes y gruesas lágrimas rodando por su cara. —Él esta loco. ¡Sálvame!

—Louis, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Harry gritó.

—Salvando tu maldita vida idiota. — dijo Louis. Maldito si él sería el chico malo aquí. Se inclinó más cerca de Marilyn, dejando caer sus colmillos un poco más. —Acércate a él otra vez y ni siquiera tus mayores podrán salvarte ¡Harry es mío!

Louis le dio a Marilyn un enorme empujón y luego se levantó. Él quería aullar, gruñir. Quería un médico. Su brazo dolía como el infierno, perder sangre tan pronto después de perder la noche anterior no podía ser bueno por él. Ya podía sentir su cabeza empezando a girar.

—Louis, ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Louis gruñó y se volvió para mirar a Harry. Escuchó al hombre inhalar rápidamente en el momento en que vio la sangre saturando su camisa. La daga que salía de su brazo también era una gran pista. Louis la tiró y se lo tendió a Harry.

—Aquí, creo que esto fue para ti.

Harry miró la hoja de plata como si pudiera saltar de repente y morderlo. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia Marilyn, quien estaba lentamente poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la suciedad de la ropa.

—¿Intentaste matarme? ¿Intentaste matar a mi compañero?

—No, no. — se quejó Marilyn. —Era su espada. Trató de matarte, yo te quiero, nunca te haría daño.

Louis lo perdió. Gruñó y giró, alargando sus garras y se zambulló hacia la mujer. Estaba listo para arrancarle la cabeza. Poderosos brazos envueltos alrededor de Louis, uno detrás en su cintura para sostenerlo y uno presionando la herida en su brazo.

Louis gruñó y se volvió. Estaba listo para morder a quien le impidió atacar la amenaza que tenía delante hasta que se dio cuenta que era Harry.

—No, bebé, no puedes atacarla.

—¿Por qué no?— Espetó Louis. —Ella iba a matarte.

—Lo sé, y ella será tratada por ello. — respondió Harry. —Pero tú solo vas a empeorar la situación si la atacas, no importa cuánto se lo merezca.

—Harry, seguramente no le crees por encima de mí. Estamos comprometidos en matrimonio. Voy a ser tu esposa, gobernaré a tu lado. —Marilyn comenzó a torcer sus manos juntas, más lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas mientras le daba a Harry una mirada de dolor. —Es un extraño, un vampiro. No se puede confiar en él. Tú lo sabes.

Louis gruñó y se lanzó por segunda vez. Una vez más fue detenido por Harry. Su odio por la mujer iba más allá del hecho de que estaba comprometida con Harry. Ella ahora había amenazado la vida de su compañero. Eso la hacía peligrosa en el libro de Louis.

—Es mi compañero, Marilyn.

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron ante el veneno que podía oír goteando en la voz de Harry. Nunca había escuchado al hombre tan enojado antes, incluso a él miró por encima del hombro a Harry, sintiéndose un poco. aturdido.

—No me importa si es un vampiro, un lobo o una rata de madera. Él es mio, y eso significa que confío en él más de lo que confío en nadie en la tierra. Lo teníamos entre nosotros desde el minuto en que Louis y yo nos apareamos.

—Se supone que seré tu esposa. — dijo Marilyn. —¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?

—Traté de decírtelo suavemente, Marilyn, en privado. Tuyo es el cuchillo.

Marilyn pisoteó su pie.

—No fue mi cuchillo. Fue suyo.

—Estás mintiendo, Marilyn, ¿Y quieres saber cómo lo sé?— Harry le lanzó a Louis una mirada llena de lujuria que le quitó el aliento. —He pasado la mayor parte de las últimas veinticuatro horas con Louis desnudo en mis brazos. Por casualidad sé exactamente lo que él puede o no tener sobre él. Incluso saqué su ropa y lo ayudé a vestirse así esta mañana. Un cuchillo no era parte de su atuendo. No encajaría con su corbata.

Marilyn chilló. Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon cuando la miró y vio caer sus caninos. Cuando sus garras salieron y ella se arrojó, Louis actuó por instinto para proteger a su compañero. Empujó a Harry fuera del camino y cogió a Marilyn en sus brazos tan rápido como pudo, Louis barrió con un pie, haciendo tropezar a la mujer, luego la llevó de vuelta al suelo. Esta vez, le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, sujetó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, y colocó su rodilla en ella.

Levantó la vista hacia la atónita cara de Harry.

—No creo que ella quiera romper el compromiso, Harry.

—Joder, te mueves rápido.— Harry se frotó la mano sobre la boca.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Acabo de hacer lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a mi compañero. —Miró a la mujer que luchaba debajo de él. —Ahora, que quieres que haga con ella, arrancar su garganta y verla desangrarse lentamente hasta morir está en lo más alto de mi lista.

—No, será puesta en arresto domiciliario hasta que podamos convocar a un jurado y juzgarla por intento de asesinato .— Harry hizo una mueca al mirar la cuchilla en su mano. —Podemos agregar un cargo de traer un arma de plata a la sede de Regional Alfa.

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron.

—¿Eso va en contra de las reglas?

—Mucho. La plata mata a los lobos.

Louis se volvió para mirar a la mujer que estaba en el suelo. Él sintió su ira crecer de nuevo. Le dolían los colmillos por hundirse en su yugular y arrancasela. Él gruñó.

—Louis, no lo hagas.

—Ella trató de matarte.

—Y ella pagará por eso, pero no con tu mano.— Louis sintió que una mano caía sobre su hombro. —¿Por favor bebé?

Louis gruñó de nuevo y luego se apartó de la mujer. Si él la tocaba un momento más, no iba a poder controlarse a sí mismo. Ella a sabiendas había traído algo a la casa de Harry que tenía el potencial de matarlo. Y Louis no tenía dudas de que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

En el momento en que Louis estaba fuera del camino, otro hombre estaba en su lugar, poniendo esposas de plata alrededor de las muñecas de Marilyn. Louis tenso se acercó para colocarse entre Harry y la mujer cuando ella se puso de pie.

Podía ver el veneno en los ojos de la mujer, el odio puro. Si Marilyn hubiera estado libre en ese mismo momento, habría ido a por la garganta de Louis. Él no tenía una sola duda al respecto.

—Pagarás por esto. — gruñó Marilyn.

—Oh por favor.— Louis puso los ojos en blanco. —¿No tienes nada más original para decir que eso?

—Louis, no antagonices la situación.

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron cuando se giró para mirar a Harry.

—¿Seriamente? Realmente crees que la situación podría llegar a ser peor de lo que ya está? La mujer intentó matarte, Harry. Harry suspiró y Louis pudo ver una conferencia que se avecinaba. —Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Los labios de Harry se torcieron con diversión.

—¿Besarme?

La boca de Louis se abrió en shock. Escucho a Marilyn gritar detrás de él, y supo que ella había escuchado las palabras de Harry. Él reconoció vagamente a la mujer ser llevada a alguna parte, pero él solo tenía ojos para Harry.

—Está bien, puedo hacer eso.

Louis se derritió en los brazos de Harry. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando intentó envolver su brazo lesionado alrededor del cuello de Harry y luego decidió ir con la cintura en cambio. Los labios de Harry eran cálidos contra los de Louis, dibujando un profundo gemido de él.

Harry realmente tuvo esta cosa de besarse hasta convertirlo en una forma de arte. Louis podía sentarse y besar al hombre durante horas, por lo que gimió en protesta cuando Harry se alejó.

—¿Qué ...

—Me encanta besarte, bebé, pero realmente necesitamos que te miren el brazo. Podemos besarnos por horas más tarde, una vez que estemos seguros de que no es una mala herida, ¿De acuerdo?

—No lo es. — insistió Louis.

En ese momento, una oleada de náuseas hizo que el estómago de Louis se tensara. Sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse.

Harry lo atrapó rápidamente y lo levantó en sus brazos Louis puso los ojos en blanco cuando Harry comenzó a cargarlo hacia la casa

—Me llevas por el umbral como una novia sonrojada y yo te castrare en tu sueño .—

—No, no lo harás.— Harry se rió entre dientes. —Te gusta mi polla demasiado.

Louis se rió. No podía criticar la lógica de Harry. Le gustaba la polla del hombre, preferentemente dura y en su culo. Solo de pensarlo hizo estragos en el agujero de Louis. Gimió y hundió su cara en el cuello de Harry.

—Esa cosa de besar es mejor que suceda rápido.

—Lo hará, amor. — respondió Harry. —Tan pronto como hayas sido revisado.

No podría pasar lo suficientemente pronto para Louis. El necesitaba reafirmar su reclamo sobre el hombre más grande.

—Necesito reclamarte otra vez, Harry.

—Lo sé, amor.—Louis suspiró profundamente.

Había algo que decir sobre ser acoplado a un alfa. Harry entendió la necesidad de hacer valer su reclamo, de dejar que todos superan que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Demonios, Louis en ello, seguro que Harry necesitaba hacer exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Necesitamos obtener más sangre para reemplazar lo que perdiste?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no haría daño. Te vacié anoche, y no has acumulado suficiente proteína en tu sistema todavía, no me es de mucha utilidad en este momento.

Harry se detuvo para hacer una mueca a Louis.

—Caramba, gracias.

Louis se rió. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por suerte para ti, lo hago. — dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la casa otra vez.

La declaración de Harry hizo que Louis se sintiera malcriado. Se inclinó y raspó sus colmillos sobre los músculos como cuerdas del cuello de Harry. Él se estremeció, sus pasos vacilaron, y tropezó.

—Joder, Louis. — Harry jadeó después de corregirlos. —No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy capaz de joderte contra el lado de la casa, y no me importa quien nos vea .—

Louis tragó saliva cuando su cuerpo entero comenzó a arder.

—Bueno.

Harry se echó a reír. Louis se quedo embobado mirando los hoyuelos de su compañero formándose. 

—¿Está bien, no vas a hacer eso?, o bien, ¿Puedo follarte contra un lado de la casa con una audiencia mirándonos?

—Cualquiera.— Louis lamió el costado del cuello de Harry de nuevo. —Pero yo sé por cuál estoy votando.

Harry solo gruñó.

Louis levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor cuando entraron en la casa. Estaba tan lejos de su ático de Nueva York como se podía. El lugar tenía paredes blancas y cuero negro, la mansión contaba con tonos de madera y tierra. No había un toque de mármol en ninguna parte, solo madera y piedra.

Era bastante hogareño, lo que era extraño para Louis. El nunca había estado en la cosa hogareña antes. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, Louis se dio cuenta de lo frío y estéril que era su ático comparado con la casa de Harry.

—No es exactamente tu estilo neoyorquino, ¿Eh? — Preguntó Harry.

—No, pero tampoco hace frío. El ático hace lo que necesita hacer, pero una familia no vive allí .— Louis parpadeó, sorprendido por lo que él había dicho. No sabía que iba a decir esas palabras hasta que salieron de su boca. —Supongo que mi estilo acaba de cambiar.

—De nada, puedes cambiar lo que quieras.

—Mientras tengas una máquina de expresso, estoy bien.

—Si no lo hacemos, te compraré uno.

Louis se echó a reír cuando Harry lo llevó escaleras arriba. Si pensaba que la planta baja era agradable, el dormitorio de Harry bordeaba lo fantástico, la cama principal en el centro de la habitación era el centro de atención principal para Louis. La chimenea de la roca del río y la pared de estanterías empotrados era sólo una ventaja añadida.

Harry se detuvo, dándole a Louis un momento para asimilarlo todo.

Levantó la vista y sonrió. —¿Cómo es tu baño?

Harry sonrió.

—Tiene una bañera y una ducha separada lo suficientemente grande como para sostenernos a los dos.

—Entonces lo apruebo.— Louis se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, al menos lo haré tan pronto llegue a probar esa tina.

—Voy a ver lo que puedo arreglar.

—¿Dónde está Micah?— Louis preguntó mientras estaba acostado en la cama. —¿Alguien lo sacó del lago?

—Creo que Memphis lo sacó.

—¿Memphis?

—Memphis es mi segundo al mando, mi beta.— Harry de repente rió —Creo que lo llamarías mi Andre.

—Oh, Andre.— Louis comenzó a sentarse hasta que Harry se acercó y lo empujó hacia abajo. —Necesito un teléfono. Necesito llamar a Andre y a Tony. Andre debe estar volviéndose loco en este momento.

Harry se sentó a un lado de la cama y dio una lección de presión al hombro de Louis.

—Te diré una cosa, dejas que el doctor te eche un vistazo, y me aseguraré de que recibas un teléfono celular.

—En realidad es sólo un rasguño, Harry. No estoy tratando de ser un dolor.

—Lo sé, amor, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si el médico tomará un vistazo.

—Bien. — Louis suspiró y se acomodó en la cama.

Se imaginó que iba a estar allí por un tiempo. Bien podría ponerse cómodo. Y la cama era increíblemente cómoda, más que la propia cama de Louis en Nueva York. Le gustó especialmente el edredón de color canela en la cama.

—Harry.— Louis miró por encima del hombro de Harry cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba. Fuera el nombre de su compañero. Era el mismo hombre grande de antes y no lo miro muy feliz. Louis empezaba a preguntarse si alguna vez miraba felizmente. —Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

Louis frunció el ceño. Eso no sonó bien.

—Adelante, Memphis, no le ocultaré nada a Louis.

La cara de Memphis pareció oscurecerse aún más de lo que estaba antes, haciendo que Louis se preguntará si el hombre tenía un problema con él. No sabía si era el hecho de que él era un hombre o el hecho de que él era un vampiro.

—El pequeño no saldrá del agua.

Louis rodó de risa hasta que le dolió el estómago. Confío en que Micah le diera al gran beta un dolor de cabeza. Le había dado a Louis más de uno en el pasado

—Ofrésele un poco de chocolate. Puedo garantizar que saldrá fuera del agua.

—¿Chocolate?

Louis asintió.

—El chocolate oscuro es el mejor.

—Chocolate negro, ¿Eh?

—Micah está loco por el chocolate negro, funciona cada vez.

Memphis se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

—Memphis, espera,— dijo Harry, deteniendo al hombre. Memphis volteo. —Necesito que contactes con el doctor de la manada para que vean a Louis. También necesitaremos algo de sangre para reemplazar la sangre que Louis perdió cuando Marilyn lo apuñaló.

—Me encargaré de eso, Harry.

Louis esperó hasta que Memphis abandonó la habitación antes de volverse a mirar a Harry.

—¿Siempre es así?

—¿Quien? ¿Memphis?

—Sí. Está muy tenso.

—Supongo.— Harry se encogió de hombros. —Nunca lo he pensado realmente mucho.

—Creo que le gusta fruncir el ceño.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez, pero ser mi beta no es un trabajo fácil.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que ser tu compañero va a ser un paseo de pasteles.

Louis se echó a reír cuando Harry sacó la lengua.

—No es para preocuparse, cariño, te mantendré en línea.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis fue un viaje. Harry tenía que darle al hombre eso. Era totalmente inesperado. No tenía absolutamente ninguna duda de que Louis haría exactamente lo que dijo y lo mantendría en línea. El hombre era simplemente tenaz para hacer exactamente eso.

Harry estaría feliz de dejarlo hacer exactamente eso, si pudiera mantener a Louis en la cama el tiempo suficiente para que la atienda el médico. El maldito hombre seguía levantándose y Harry estaba a punto de arrancarse el pelo.

—Louis, por favor, solo quedate en la cama. El médico estará aquí pronto.

Si no lo estaba, Harry iba a tener palabras con el hombre. Ellos ya llevaba casi una hora esperando. Debería haber venido inmediatamente cuando Harry le preguntó por él. ¿Qué demonios le pasó al hombre?

—Bien. — dijo Louis. —Quieres que me quede en esta cama, dame un teléfono. Voy a comenzar a realizar retiros muy pronto. Yo necesito un teléfono.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. El centinela que estaba allí de pie girado.

—Dame un teléfono celular, algo con minutos ilimitados, y descubre por qué ese maldito doctor no está aquí todavía.

—Sí señor.

Harry estaba de mal humor y lo sabía. Él debería haber mostrando a su compañero los alrededores de su nuevo hogar. En cambio, su compañero estaba lesionado. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y regresó a través de la habitación.

—Harry, siéntate a mi lado, cariño. Vas a crear un agujero en la alfombra.

Harry gruñó un poco para sí mismo, pero se acercó y se sentó en la cama al lado de Louis.

—Déjame ver tu brazo.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió el brazo.

—Te lo digo, es solo un rasguño. He tenido peores con el afeitado.

Harry señaló con el dedo a Louis.

—Me enojo cuando alguien te apuñala, así que deja de molestarme y cállate.

Harry no podía entender por qué Louis estaba tomando su lesión tan ligeramente. El hombre había sido apuñalado. Cualquier otra persona hubiera estado gritando a los altos cielos. Louis estaba sentado allí como si nada hubiera pasado en absoluto.

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo acerca de esto?

—Porque realmente he tenido peores, Harry. Yo era un guardaespaldas personal, ¿Recuerdas? Esto es lo que estoy entrenado para hacer.

—¿Ser apuñalado?

Louis se rió.

—No, pero lidiar con situaciones como esta es algo para lo que estoy entrenado. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. No tiene sentido enojarse por ello.

Harry tenía ganas de hacer pucheros. Louis debió haberlo visto su cara porque el hombre de repente se echó a reír y se acercó a él. Harry se dejó tirar hacia adelante y se estiró a lo largo del lado de Louis. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano y miró hacia abajo. Louis.

—¿Para qué estás entrenado?

— Oh, cariño, soy un arma letal.

Harry se echó a reír hasta que se dio cuenta de que Louis hablaba en serio.

—Uh ...

—Lo sé, no lo parezco, ¿Verdad?

—Realmente no.

—¿Y ese no sería el punto si quisieras esconder a tu guardaespaldas personal? Ves a Memphis y sabes que el chico es poderoso. Nunca tratarías de atacar a alguien con él alrededor. Ahora yo, nadie espera que yo pueda pelear para salir de una bolsa de papel. Soy demasiado lindo.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Puedo ver eso.

—Cualquiera que vaya a atacarte no lo hará cuando Memphis esté alrededor. Esperarán hasta que baje su guardia o estés solo o ...

Louis sonrió.

—O cuando estás cerca,— Harry terminó por él. —No tomes esto de la manera equivocada, pero ¿Puedes realmente defenderte?

Louis sonrió.

—Te golpeé el culo, ¿No?

Harry sintió que su cara se sonrojaba.

—Y nunca volveremos a hablar de eso.

Louis repentinamente frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué fuiste detrás de Vladimir de todos modos?

—No lo hice.

—Pero lo hiciste. Atacaste a Vladimir, y ahí fue cuando me tiraste en la pared.

—No estaba tratando de atacarlo. Estaba tratando de salir por la puerta de emergencia. Él estaba en el camino.

—Entonces, ¿Todo esto del apareamiento es tu culpa?

Harry pudo ver que Louis estaba tratando de no reírse. Él sintió que sus propios labios comenzanron a temblar con la necesidad de reír.

—Bueno, solo estaba tratando de salir del salón de baile. Tú me atacaste. Tal vez sea tu culpa.

—Yo digo que culpemos a Vladimir.

—Podríamos enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento.— Harry comenzó a sonreír. —Tipo nuestra manera de agradecerle por todo.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

—Memphis.

La boca de Louis cayó abierta.

—Oh, eso es cruel, incluso para Vladimir.

—No estoy de acuerdo.— Harry comenzó a tirar de los botones de Louis, soltando de uno en uno. —Creo que es exactamente lo que se merece. No solo él abusó de ti, pero abusó de Micah, y ambos sabemos que Micah no puede defenderse.

—Sabes, Micah no era el único niño juguete que Vladimir tenía. Si abusó de Micah, podría estar abusando de los demás.

—Tal vez deberíamos llamar a tu tío y hacer que lo investigue.

Louis frunció el ceño y se miró las manos.

—No estoy seguro de si mi tío haría cualquier cosa al respecto. Parece bastante ajeno a donde lo que Vladimir está haciendo. Él es el que me envió a vigilar a Vladimir en primer lugar.

—¿El Anciano Lewis lo hizo?

Louis asintió.

—Sí. Pensé que en ese momento era sólo otra asignación, ¿Sabes? Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Vladimir parece pensar que yo le pertenecía a él, y tienes que admitir que no me veo muy diferente que el resto de sus muchachos. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si fue una configuración desde el principio.

—Tu tío realmente no haría eso, ¿Verdad?

—Es un anciano. — respondió Louis. —¿Qué piensas?

—Tienes que estar equivocado, Louis. No se mucho sobre tu tío personalmente, pero los ancianos están sujetos a un estándar más alto que nosotros.Si fueran atrapados haciendo algo mal como eso, entonces la sospecha caería sobre todo el consejo.

—Es una posición de poder, pura y simple.

—Podrías decir lo mismo de mí.

Louis sonrió.

—No, porque si te conviertes en un egoísta traficante de energía, tendré que sofocarte mientras duermes.

Ambos se giraron cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante. — dijo Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Memphis entró rápidamente seguido por el doctor.

Harry gruñó y saltó de la cama.

—¿Qué te llevó tanto jodido tiempo? Te llamé hace más de una hora.

—Uh ...

—Hemos tenido un problema, Harry. — dijo Memphis. —Eso retrasó al doctor.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Marilyn escapó antes de que pudiéramos ponerla bajo arresto domiciliario. Ella mató a uno de los guardias y derribó al otro.

—¿Marilyn?— La conmoción llegó a través de Harry.

Nunca vio un hueso agresivo en el cuerpo de Marilyn todo el tiempo que habían estado comprometidos. Ella siempre parecía tan suave, tan gentil. Ella habría sido la última persona que vuera lastimar a alguien más.

—Te dije que a ella no le gustaría que cancelaras el compromiso— Louis dijo desde la cama. —No puedo decir que no hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en la misma posición.

Harry se pasó la mano por sus rizos, frustrado.

—Pareciera realmente que nunca conocí a Marilyn. Me pregunto cuando planeaba mostrar sus verdaderos colores.

—Cuando ella no consiguió lo que quería. — Louis bufó.

—Louis.

—Oh, por favor, escapaste de un destino peor que la muerte, admítelo.— Los ojos de Louis estaban brillando. —Podrías haber estado atrapado con esa perra para toda la vida.

Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No, en cambio estoy atascado con una boca inteligente toda la vida.

Las cejas de Louis se movieron, y Harry supo que estaba en problemas.

—Yo no te oí quejarte de mi boca antes.

Harry gimió. Podía escuchar al doctor y a Memphis riéndose detrás de él. Louis no iba a deslizarse fácilmente en el papel de compañero de alfa. Él iba a golpearlo de cabeza. Harry estaba condenado.

Se volvió hacia el médico y agitó la mano hacia Louis.

—¿Hay algo que puedas darle para que le saque el culo?

El médico se echó a reír y se dirigió a la cama.

—¿Por qué no echó un vistazo primero a su brazo, ¿Ver si necesita ser eliminado?

—Oh, él lo hace, créeme—Louis aulló de risa cuando Harry se dirigió a la puerta.

Memphis estaba conteniendo su risa tan fuerte que parecía dispuesto a reventar.

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco y luego extendió la mano.

—¿Tienes ese celular que te pedí?

—Oh si.— Memphis hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono de color plateado y se lo entregó.

Harry se lo llevó a Louis y se lo dio.

—Tiene llamadas ilimitadas, bebé, así que haz tus llamadas.

Harry se inclinó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis.

—Sé amable con el médico. Él es el único que tenemos. Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Espera, a dónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a revisar esta situación, Louis. Y luego están las familias que necesitan ser informadas.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Deje que el médico lo arregle primero y lo veremos.— Harry agarró el teléfono y puso su número en marcación rápida y luego se lo devolvió a Louis. —Llámame cuando hayas terminado, amor, y vendré por ti.

—Bien.— El labio inferior de Louis se deslizó hacia afuera.

Harry se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba empezando a ver que eso de bien era la respuesta de Louis a las cosas que no le gustaban. Harry necesitaba recordarlo.

Se inclinó y colocó un rápido beso más. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sé bueno, Louis—Harry gritó al salir de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

—¿Es realmente un peligro?— Preguntó Memphis.

—¿Louis?— Harry miró a su amigo y mano derecha. —Es peligroso pero no para nosotros.

—Pero es tan ... pequeño—

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí.

—¿Y él realmente es tu compañero?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso? Pensé que ibas a casarse con Marilyn.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el disgusto en la voz de Memphis.

—No te gusta la idea de que yo esté emparejado con Louis o que me iba a casar con Marilyn?

—Marilyn es una perra. — dijo Memphis. —No he decidido sobre Louis.

Harry se detuvo al pie de los escalones para mirar a Memphis.

—Si nunca te gustó Marilyn, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Memphis se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que tenías derecho a ser feliz al igual que el resto de nosotros, tal vez incluso más. Haces mucho por nuestra manada. Te merecías a alguien solo para ti. Si casarte con Marilyn te hacía feliz, bueno ...

—Estaba recibiendo presión de las manadas y del consejo de ancianos para casarme con Marilyn. Después de tantos años de estar solo, me di por vencido.

—¿Y Louis?

Harry sonrió. —Estar con Louis me hace feliz.

Harry continuó bajando las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal

Odiaba el hecho de tener que informar a alguien que murió un miembro de su familia. Nunca fue algo bueno. Pero al menos sólo habían perdido un miembro de la manada. Aún así, uno era demasiado para él.

—Entonces, dime lo que pasó.

—Por lo que puedo decir, los dos centinelas llevaban a Marilyn al auto cuando se liberó y escapó. Ella mató a Thomas durante su escape y golpeó a Brian. Él tiene un huevo bastante grande en su cabeza, pero él vivirá.

—¿Cómo diablos ella superó a dos centinelas?

—Me he estado preguntando eso mismo desde que descubrí que ella se había ido, Marilyn es fuerte, te daré eso, pero ella no es tan fuerte.

Harry pudo ver el cadáver de su centinela en el suelo al lado del auto de Marilyn en el momento en que salió al porche. Hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la pequeña multitud que se había reunido.

Harry se agachó junto al centinela y se cepilló la mano a través del cabello del hombre. El alfa en él quería aullar de ira.

Todos los miembros de su manada, sin importar lo cerca que estuvieran, sintieron la pérdida de un miembro de la manada. Eran familia. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que, incluso ahora, la familia sabía de la pérdida de Thomas. El humano en él quería llorar junto con la familia y toda la manada. Pero, él tenía un asesino que atrapar primero.

—Harry. — dijo Louis detrás de él. —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harry gruñó bajo en su garganta. Se suponía que Louis estaba arriba con el doctor, no aquí corriendo.

—¿Puede esperar, Louis?

—No.— Harry suspiró y se puso de pie, girándose hacia su compañero.

Podía sentir el resentimiento de los que estaban alrededor porque era alejado de un miembro de la manada muerta por un extraño. Desafortunadamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

Harry se acercó, agarró el brazo de Louis y lo alejó varios pies de distancia de todos los demás.

—¿Qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar, Louis?

Louis se mordió el labio por un momento y luego miró al cadáver en el terreno.

—¿Ese hombre significa mucho para ti?

—Lo hizo. — respondió Harry.

—Aún no está muerto, Harry.

—¿Qué?— Harry espetó y se giró. —Claro que lo esta.

—No, no lo está. Su corazón ha dejado de latir, pero aún no está muerto. —Louis lo agarró del brazo y lo jalo de nuevo. —Puedo salvarlo, pero él no será lo mismo que era antes. Él será parte de tí y de mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Louis?

—Puedo darle algo de mi sangre. Lo salvará, pero también lo hará parte vampiro. Como su padre, siempre tendré una conexión con él así como él conmigo.

Harry gruñó profundamente en su garganta, algo peligroso y posesivo levantó su cabeza dentro de él.

—¿Y eso significa que?

—No es un apareamiento, Harry, es más como si yo fuera su hermano de sangre. Se convertiría en parte de mi aquelarre.

Harry gruñó de nuevo, apretando las manos.

—Dejaste tu aquelarre.

—Lo hice, pero cuando nos unimos, te convertiste en mi aquelarre. Así es como funciona para los vampiros. Nuestros compañeros se convierten en nuestros aquelarres porque sin ellos, nos volvemos salvajes. Si salvo a tu amigo, él también se unirá a mi aquelarre, a nuestro aquelarre.

—¿Pero no te unirás con él?

—No.— Louis se rió entre dientes. —Simplemente sería otro miembro del grupo.

—¿Es peligroso?

Harry no podía permitir que nada le pasara a su compañero, ni siquiera para salvar a otro. Perdería la cabeza si perdiera a Louis.

—Puede ser. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando se despierte. Con la combinación de sangre de lobo y vampiro, no seguirá las reglas normales. Esto no es una cosa normal, puede que ni siquiera funcione. Pero él ya es un shifter, por lo que podría haber una oportunidad. Pero tendré cuidado si hacemos esto, si él se despierta, o me va a seguir como un cachorro perdido o intentará matarme.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿No hay una tercera opción?

—Sí, el consejo podría llegar a mí primero.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me gusta la forma en que dijiste eso?

Los labios de Louis se torcieron por un momento. Sus ojos se lanzaron a mirar cualquier lugar excepto a Harry.

—No se supone que debemos hacer esto exactamente. Infierno, ni siquiera se supone que lo sepamos. La única razón por la que sé esto es porque una vez estuve con el tío Lewis cuando lo hizo. Si el consejo averigua lo que hice, me podrían sancionar.

—Eso no suena tan mal.— Harry tenía pensamientos de Louis estando bajo arresto domiciliario o algo así. Incluso estaba a favor de Louis en arresto domiciliario. Eso mantendría al chico fuera de problemas, tal vez.

—Se llevarán mis colmillos, Harry.

—¡No!— Espetó Harry. —Te morirías.

—No, volverían a crecer, pero tomaría un tiempo. Louis hizo una mueca —Y duele como un hijo de puta.

—Pareces haber experimentado esto antes.

—Podría haber sido sancionado una vez.— Los labios de Louis se torcieron de nuevo— o dos veces.

Harry se frotó la cara con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no quiero saber. Tal vez puedas decírmelo después, cuando hayamos estado juntos por treinta o cuarenta años y mi corazón pueda manejarlo.

Miró de nuevo al cuerpo en el suelo. Thomas no estaba apareado, pero él tenía un padre y una madre, más tres hermanos que lo amaban. También era un maldito buen centinela, muy leal. Harry odiaba perder al hombre.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto no te hará daño, Louis? Acabas de perder un montón de sangre tras ser apuñalado. ¿Puedes perder algo más?

—Solo tengo que darle a tu amigo algo de mi sangre. Necesitaré un un par de bolsas para reemplazar lo que perdí, pero debería estar bien. Estaré cansado por un rato, pero eso es todo. Solo hay que observar cuando se despierte. Como dije, él me amará o me odiará.

—¿Cómo hacemos esto?

—Bueno, preferiría hacer esto sin muchos ojos mirando. Yo no quiero que todos sepan que esto puede hacerse. Nunca escucharía el final de eso. Aparte de eso, solo necesito una superficie plana y un lugar para descansar después.

Harry asintió y se volvió hacia la pequeña multitud de nuevo.

—Memphis, lleva a Thomas al comedor. Ponlo sobre la mesa y luego quiero que la habitación esté despejada, excepto por ti y el médico. También necesito que alguien vaya a buscar a los padres de Thomas y llevenlos a la casa.

Memphis asintió y se volvió hacia otro hombre, que huyó después que Memphis le habló. Harry agarró el brazo de Louis y lo escoltó hacia la casa. Podía escuchar a Memphis venir detrás de él y supo que el hombre tenía a Thomas en sus brazos. Él subió rápidamente y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Memphis.

El corazón de Harry latía un poco más rápido mientras seguía a Memphis y Louis en el comedor. Sería el primero en admitir que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo Louis, y él estaba muy preocupado de que algo saliera mal.

Si perdía a Louis, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo lo manejaría, o incluso si pudiera. El hombre se había convertido en el centro de su universo en un par de días. La vida sin Louis simplemente no le atraía nunca más.

—Memphis, ¿Irías a buscar al médico y le pedirías que se una a nosotros?— Preguntó Harry.

Esperó hasta que Memphis abandonó la habitación y luego se volvió hacia Louis, atrayendo al hombre en sus brazos. Lanzó un suspiro y lo acarició.

Su mano bajó por el costado de la cara de Louis.

—¿Harry?— Louis frunció el ceño.

—Tres días, Louis. — comenzó Harry. —Han pasado tres días, y yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella. Ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Si algo te pasará ...— Harry sintió que su garganta se estaba intentando cerrar.

Louis se estiró y lo besó suavemente los labios. Él parpadeó rápidamente cuando se acomodó sobre sus pies y sintió como si tuviera algo en sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Harry—

Sí, eso era lo que quería decir. Él nunca lo había dicho a otra persona viva antes. La riqueza del significado detrás de aquellas palabras lo asustaron mucho. No le gustó la idea de que toda su existencia dependiera de otra persona.

—No puedes dejar que te pase nada, Louis. — susurró Harry. —No sobreviviría.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, Harry.

—Solo ...— Harry le dio una palmada al brazo de Louis. —simplemente no lo hagas, ¿De acuerdo?

—No voy a hacer nada que me quite esto, Harry. —Louis agitó su mano entre ellos. —Por primera vez en mi vida alguien solo me quiere a mí, no quiere algo de mí. Eso es demasiado precioso para joderlo.

—Muy bien dicho, amor.— Harry se rió entre dientes mientras abrazaba a Louis. Confiaba en su compañero para hacer que sus sentimientos caóticos parezcan perfectamente normales. —Solo ten cuidado, cariño, y seré un alfa muy feliz.

—Promesa.— Harry abrazó a Louis por unos minutos más hasta que escuchó la puerta abierta.

Levantó la vista para ver a Memphis y al doctor entrar.

—Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, Memphis, y deja a todos los demás afuera. Nadie debe entrar en la habitación hasta que yo lo diga.

Memphis parecía un poco confundido pero el hombre nunca se había negado a una orden de Harry antes. Él tampoco lo hizo, cerro la puerta y se puso de pie delante de ella. El hombre era una inamovible montaña. Nada podría pasar.

—Está bien, Louis, haz lo que sea que necesites hacer.

Harry saludó con su mano al otro hombre en la habitación.

—Doc, espera en caso de que seas necesario.

—¿Qué está pasando, Harry?— Preguntó el doctor.

Louis se acercó a la mesa. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia abajo al hombre.

—Thomas no está muerto todavía.

—¡Al infierno que no! — Gritó el doctor. —No tiene pulso.

—¿Y?

—Y eso significa que está muerto.

—Su alma aún no ha abandonado su cuerpo. — dijo Louis. —Eso significa que todavía está vivo.

—¡No tiene pulso!

Harry no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Louis gruñó y se volvió hacia el doctor. Su bebé tenía un genio de una milla de ancho. Harry cruzo los brazos y los apoyo sobre su pecho y retrocedió para observar los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Por qué lo quieres muerto tanto?— Louis gritó. —¿Odias a Thomas o algo así?

—¡Está muerto!— El doctor agitó los brazos en el aire como si intentara obtener su punto a través de ello.

—¡No, no es así!

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando Louis habló lentamente. Había estado recibiendo el final del temperamento de Louis y no envidiaba al médico.

—Sólo espera, doc, y deja que Louis haga lo que tiene que hacer. Podría haber una posibilidad de que podamos salvar a Thomas.

—Pero-

Louis se acercó y agarró al médico por el cuello, levantando al hombre varios centímetros del suelo.

—Puede ser un shifter, pero eso no lo hace saber todo lo que hay que saber, doctor. Mira y aprende.

Louis apartó al médico y volvió a inclinarse. Agarró el cuerpo de Thomas y desabotono la camisa y tiró aparte los bordes rasgados. Harry se tensó cuando Louis inhaló bruscamente. El rápidamente se acerco.

—¿Qué es?

¿Estaba Thomas demasiado lejos para ser salvado?

—Estas heridas. — dijo Louis. —Fueron hechas por un vampiro, Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Las garras de vampiro son muy identificables. Son diferentes a las garras de cualquier shifter en el mundo paranormal. Las reconocería en cualquier parte. —Su rostro estaba pálido cuando levantó la vista. —Thomas fue atacado por un vampiro

Harry se volvió hacia Memphis.

—Quiero centinelas adicionales en la puerta y patrullando los terrenos. También quiero que la casa sea cerrada. Excepto por los padres de Thomas, no quiero a nadie aquí sin mi permiso.

—Me encargaré de ello de inmediato. — respondió Memphis y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se volvió hacia Louis.

—¿Puedes decir quién lo hizo?

—No, aunque las garras de vampiro son distintivas, no son tan distintivas.

—¿Cambiará esto tu habilidad para salvarlo?

—No, pero me preocupa. ¿Por qué un vampiro estaría atacando a alguien aquí?

—No lo sé en este momento, pero estaré descubriendo por qué, y quienquiera que haya hecho esto, vampiro o no, será tratado.

Louis asintió como si eso fuera un hecho. Extendió la mano.

—Yo necesito una hoja afilada, preferiblemente algo que no esté hecho de plata.

Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando el doctor buscó en su bolso y sacó un bisturí. El médico parecía ser resistente a la creencia de Louis de que Thomas todavía estaba vivo. Lo último que Harry esperaba era que el doctor ayudara.

Cuando Louis comenzó a cortar su muñeca, Harry saltó hacía adelante y agarro su mano.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿De qué otra manera se supone que debo introducir mi sangre en el sistema de Thomas? No es como si él pudiera morderme.

—¿Pero cortándote?

—Me curaré, Harry.

Harry de mala gana soltó el brazo de Louis y lo miró continuar cortando a través de su muñeca. La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato y goteo del corte. Louis lo sostuvo rápidamente sobre las heridas en el pecho de Thomas y dejó que la sangre goteara.

Louis lo hizo una y otra vez. Harry hizo una mueca cada vez que Louis se cortó la muñeca. Odiaba eso. Estaba extremadamente agradecido cuando Louis finalmente colocó el bisturí sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí. — dijo Louis. —Le he dado todo lo que puedo. Si va a salir de esto, el resto del trabajo depende de él.

Louis se apartó de la mesa y comenzó a balancearse.

Harry rápidamente se acercó y lo agarró.

—Te tengo, bebé.

—Está bien. — dijo Louis justo antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

Su cabeza se desplomó en los brazos de Harry. Lo miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír.

—Supongo que él ha terminado.


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis se despertó voraz. Sus colmillos ya habían caído como anticipando hundirse en la carne de alguien. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon como si el aroma más dulce del mundo lo envolviera. Louis gruñó y se volcó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Él necesitó. Y lo que necesitaba estaba dispuesto en la cama junto a él. Harry yacía en su espalda, apoyado contra unas almohadas. Su piel brillaba por la mañana, la luz entraba por las ventanas.

Estaba mirando a Louis, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hoyuelos luciéndose. 

Estaba desnudo. Estaba duro. Era perfecto.

Louis gruñó de nuevo y se arrastró más cerca. Harry no dijo ni una cosa. Él sólo extendió sus piernas. Louis se movió más arriba por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la coyuntura de los muslos de Harry para oler la dura carne allí.

Louis se estremeció cuando la espesa fragancia masculina del hombre llenó su sentido. Cuando Louis se movió más abajo para oler las bolas del hombre, encontró un grueso tapón rojo en el trasero, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar venirse. La vista era demasiado hermosa. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio algo aún más excitante ubicado justo por encima de la ingle de Harry.

Louis se estremeció. Una ola de posesividad lo barrió al ver la marca de apareamiento. Quería que todos vieran la marca de apareamiento para que supieran que Harry le pertenecía. Simplemente no quería a nadie mirando a su compañero desnudo. El mero pensamiento hizo gruñir a Louis.

Tenía hambre de Harry. En lo que respecta a Harry, el hambre de Louis parecía estar ligado a su hambre por el hombre mismo. Sabiendo que Harry le estaba dando permiso para tener ambos fue suficiente para hacer que Louis se pusiera hambriento.

—Toma lo que necesites, amor.

Dedos largos y fuertes se hundieron en el cabello de Louis, instándolo a acercarse. Louis no estaba seguro de que fuera una demanda o una petición. A él no le importó. Eso significaba que podía tener lo que quería, y quería a Harry y su sangre.

Louis agarró el tapón trasero y comenzó a moverlo por dentro de Harry. Al mismo tiempo, lamió la dura polla del hombre desde la raíz hasta la punta. El largo grito que cayó de los labios de Harry fue música para Louis.

Oírlo, alimentaba su hambre.

Él chupó la polla de Harry profundamente en su boca. El único sabor del hombre soplaba en su lengua. Todos tenían un sabor que era único. Pero el de Harry era embriagador, una mezcla de hombre y almizcle terroso. Hasta Louis estaba preocupado, era el olor más excitante del mundo. 

Agrega las gruesas gotas de pre-semen y Louis estaba en el cielo.

Louis comenzó a subir y bajar sobre la polla de Harry. El lamio su camino hacia abajo luego chupó sus mejillas cuando se movió de nuevo por su longitud. Las piernas de Harry empezaron a tensarse cada vez que Louis se movía.

La polla de Louis se hizo más dura con cada gemido que escuchó.

—Lou-Harry, muérdeme ... ¡maldita sea muérdeme!— Louis se quejó ante la demanda a gritos.

Él quería morder, pero lo hizo esperar hasta que sintió la cabeza de la polla de Harry empezar a hincharse en su boca. En el momento en que Harry se puso rígido y disparo en su boca, Louis golpeó, hundiendo sus colmillos en la polla del hombre.

El sabor combinado del semen y la sangre de su compañero rugió en Louis como un maremoto. Louis bebió hasta que su hambre disminuyó, luego extrajo sus dientes. Rápidamente sacó el tapón del culo de Harryy lo tiró sobre la cama.

Louis se deslizó entre las piernas de Harry y luego las enganchó a sus brazos. Un poderoso empuje de sus caderas lo tenía dentro hasta las bolas.

El canal apretado y caliente de Harry puso a Louis tan duro, tan nervioso, sabía que no tomaría más que unos pocos empujes antes de que se viniera.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a moverse. Cada empuje lo llevó más alto. El deseo ahumado ardiendo en la oscuridad de Harry.

Los ojos esmeraldas hicieron que Louis comenzara a temblar. Nadie nunca lo había mirado del modo en que Harry lo miraba.

Esto no era solo sexo y venirse. Era más, mucho más.

Louis pudo ver el amor de Harry brillando en los ojos del hombre, la calidez, la necesidad, significaba más para Louis que cualquier otra cosa, incluso la necesidad de alimentarse. Harry le dio porque quería, no debido a algún apareamiento forzado sobre ellos por los ancianos. Harry realmente lo amaba.

Cuanto más tiempo Louis miraba a los ojos de Harry, más difícil se volvía hasta que sintió que su polla estaba hecha de acero. Harry parecía disfrutarlo también. Sus ojos se habían cerrado parcialmente. Su aliento salió en pequeños jadeos, su piel enrojecida y la tensión acomulada en su mandíbula, Harry se veía sexy como el infierno.

Louis sintió que algo presionaba contra su abdomen. Él miró abajo y sonrió cuando vio a Harry. El hombre estaba duro de nuevo, o tal vez nunca se había ablandado. A Louis no le importaba. Él solo sabía que Harry se dirigía a otro orgasmo.

—Masturbate, Harry. — ordenó Louis. —Quiero sentirte venirte en mi polla.

Los ojos de Harry revolotearon por un momento, y el hombre gimió mientras él alcanzó su polla. Louis supo el momento en que Harry se tambaleó en el borde. Podía sentir los músculos tensos de Harry temblar alrededor de su polla mientras se apretaron y se aflojaron y luego se apretaron de nuevo.

Cuando los caninos de Harry cayeron, Louis supo lo que él quería. Se inclinó más cerca e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su garganta a Harry. Sabía que Harry no necesitaba su sangre para sobrevivir como él. Hacerlo solo construiría un vínculo más estrecho con el hombre.

—Toma de mí, Harry. Déjame dártelo.

Louis se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que Harry lo golpeó. Él apenas sacó las palabras de su boca antes de que Harry gruñera y hundiera sus caninos en la garganta de Louis.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Louis. Louis gritó y comenzó a empujar rápidamente en el culo apretado de Harry. Harry, de repente, sacó sus dientes y acercó su boca. El sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre en la lengua de Harry envío a Louis sobre el borde. Gritó en la boca de Harry y condujo su polla tan profundamente en el hombre como podría ir mientras su orgasmo se precipitó sobre él.

Harry gimió un momento después y luego percibió el olor ácido del semen del hombre flotó hasta Louis, añadiéndose a las sensaciones inundadas en su cuerpo. Louis se sintió abrumado. Se desplomó encima de Harry y enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre. Louis gimió y se arqueó cuando sintió las manos de Harry por su espalda. Amaba ser tocado por Harry, incluso un simple toque como ese. Él parecía saber dónde tocarlo y cuándo tráerle el mayor placer.

—Nunca me canso de eso. — Harry jadeó suavemente.

—¿Cansado de qué?— Louis murmuró.

—La forma en que te mueves en mis manos cuando te toco. Eres como un gato. Sigo esperando que ronronees.

El sonido que salió de la boca de Louis fue en parte gemido, en parte risita.

—Y ahí está.

—Eso no fue un ronroneo, Harry.

—Al infierno que no lo fue.— Harry se rió entre dientes.

Louis sopló una frambuesa de protesta contra el cuello de Harry. Simplemente parecía traer más risas del hombre. Louis sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pulido pecho de Harry.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con el tapón?— Las cejas de Louis se alzaron hacia el suave rubor que llenaba la cara de Harry. —¿Harry?

—Sabía que tendrías hambre cuando te despertaras. Quería estar listo. Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que necesitabas sangre.

Louis sonrió y pasó su dedo por los labios de Harry.

—¿Seguro que no había algo más que solo alimentarme?

La cara de Harry se volvió aún más roja que antes.

—Tal vez.

Louis se rió entre dientes. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió el fondo de la barbilla de Harry.

—Me pongo el tapón la próxima vez.

Harry gimió y se estremeció.

—Joder, el pensamiento de ti caminando alrededor con un tapón en tu trasero ... Louis, eso es solo ... solo ... grrr — Harry gruñó.

—Creo que a mi gran alfa malo le gusta la idea de un tapón de trasero en mi culo.

Louis se echó a reír cuando Harry lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda y luego lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sintió los dedos de Harry bajar entre sus nalgas para acariciar su apretada entrada.

—Oh.

—Si, te gusta.

—Lo hago. — admitió Harry. —Me gusta saber que puedo follarte cada vez que quiero.

Louis tragó saliva ante lo visual que se hizo para él.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos conseguir un conjunto a juego?

Harry sonrió.

—Ya me encargué, amor.

Louis empujó los hombros de Harry.

—Entonces quítate tu culo peludo de mí para que nos podamos bañar. Te dejaré poner el tapón después de estar impecable y limpio.

Louis se rió de lo rápido que Harry se levantó de la cama y se deslizó hasta el borde. Alcanzó su espalda y agarró el descartado tapón, se levantó de un salto. Hubo diversion y un un indicio de excitación en los ojos de Harry mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

—El primero en la ducha llega a la cima primero.

—Oye. — gritó Louis cuando Harry se fue al baño. —Eso es hacer trampa.

Cuando Louis se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la baño, Harry ya estaba en la ducha. Louis se rió entre dientes al ver una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Harry mientras se metía en la ducha junto al hombre.

—No te sientes culpable por hacer trampa, ¿Verdad?

—No.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió la mano.

—Dame el jabón, tramposo.

Harry se rió y le entregó el jabón. Su ducha probablemente habría sido más corta si hubieran tomado turnos por separado o si hubieran mantenido sus manos fuera del otro. Como era, en el momento en que salieron el agua estaba fría pero ambos hombres estaban muy felices.

—Está bien, bebé, inclínate y extiéndelas.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre el lavabo del baño.

—Eso probablemente debería deslizarse. No eres exactamente un hombre pequeño.

—¿Gracias?— Harry se rió entre dientes mientras empujaba el tapón lubricado en el culo de Louis. —Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta.

—Ki – ki...— Louis se aclaró la garganta. —Es un poco difícil no hacerlo.

Louis gimió cuando Harry movió el tapón. Él solo sabía que Harry iba a hacer eso todo el día solo para conducirlo a la locura. Louis sonrió. Dos podrían jugar en ese juego. Empujó hacia arriba desde el mostrador y le tendió la mano. Harry tragó y le dio la mano con el otro tapón encima.

Louis giró su dedo en el aire. Harry tragó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para inclinarse sobre el mostrador. Louis se aseguró de que el tapón limpio estuviera agradable y lubricado y luego lo empujó suavemente contra el agujero de Harry.

Una racha de posesividad de repente voló a través de Louis con tal fuerza que se estremeció. Antes de que el tapón pudiera hundirse todo, lo sacó de nuevo. Harry se tensó y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué-

Louis alineó su polla en el culo de Harry y empujó todo el camino hasta la raíz antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar su declaración. El culo de Harry estaba apretado, estiró el círculo de músculos para acomodar la polla de Louis.

—¿Pensé que ya habíamos hecho esto?— Harry jadeó.

—Lo estamos haciendo de nuevo. — gruñó Louis bruscamente.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente se sintió desesperado y necesitado, más hambriento de lo que había estado cuando se despertó antes. Él necesitaba dominar a Harry, dejar su olor por todo el hombre. Eso importaba más que su próximo aliento.

Louis comenzó a golpear a Harry. Cada empuje movió el tapón en su culo, llevándolo al límite. Harry se preparó colocando sus manos contra el espejo y sacó su culo. Él extendió sus piernas y Louis agarró la cadera de Harry con una mano. La otra aún sostenía el tapón.

—Joder, amo este culo. — se quejó Louis.

—Es ... es tuyo.

—¡Sí! — Gritó Louis.

Su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros y sus ojos se cerraron mientras la euforia envolvía todo su cuerpo. Nadie estaba tan apretado como Harry, tan dulce. Nadie lo aceptó tanto.

—¡Mío!— Louis gritó mientras el éxtasis lo llenaba.

Su cuerpo latió, pulso. Se quemó sólo para el hombre debajo de él. Cuando la última onza de semilla había salido del cuerpo de Louis, se retiró rápidamente y metió el tapón.

Agarró las caderas de Harry, giró al hombre y se dejó caer de rodillas, tragando su polla antes de que Harry pudiera incluso encontrar su equilibrio. Empujó el tapón del trasero con la mano mientras le daba una garganta profunda a la larga longitud de Harry. Harry gritó y le disparó en la boca.

Louis continuó chupando y tragando hasta que limpio todo de él. Sus piernas estaban un poco temblorosas cuando se puso de pie y luego se inclinó para besar a Harry

—Y así es como se coloca un tapón en el trasero. — dijo Louis mientras se echó hacia atrás.

—Funciona para mi.

Louis se rió entre dientes mientras salía del baño. El recogio su ropa sucia y arrugo su nariz. No había nada que odiara más que ponerse ropa sucia, especialmente si acababa de conseguir bañarse. Desafortunadamente, pasarán unos días más antes de sus cosas llegarán.

—Louis, hay un conjunto de ropa nueva colgado en el armario.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Louis arrojó a los ofensores al piso y se dirigió a la ropa nueva. Se sorprendió cuando encontró un bonito traje negro ajustado y una prístina camisa de vestir blanca. Hubo un bolso pequeño con cinturón, calcetines y gemelos.

La mano de Louis casi se estremeció cuando sacó la ropa de la percha y se vistió. Se ajustaban perfectamente, casi como si hubieran sido hechos a medida para él. Louis cruzó al espejo y se comprobó a si mismo fuera. Se veía bien.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este traje, Harry? — Preguntó Louis. —Encaja perfectamente.

Harry se echó a reír desde donde estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, tirando de sus botas puestas.

—Soy el alfa de la región del noroeste del Pacífico, ¿Recuerdas?

—Harry.

—Utilicé el celular que te di y llamé a tu pequeño Andre, conseguí tus tallas y las ordené en una tienda de la ciudad.

—¿Hay una tienda en la ciudad que vende estos trajes? — Preguntó Louis.

Él pasó sus dedos por el suave material. Él no sabía quién era el diseñador, pero el tejido era de la mejor calidad. Esperaba que solo encontrara algo así en las mejores boutiques para hombres de la ciudad de Nueva York, no en un agujero en el bosque.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó para estar detrás de Louis, agarrando sus hombros cuando se encontró con los ojos de Louis en el espejo.

—Solo lo mejor para mi bebé.

Louis bufó. Se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a Harry llamándolo bebé. Ya no sonaba tan mal, aún así, prefería el cariño que Harry solía usar.

—Sólo pido una cosa, amor.

Louis enarcó una ceja. —Cualquier cosa.

—No uses corbata a menos que sea una función formal. Los trajes se ven fantásticos en ti, pero te vas a mirar un poco fuera de lugar aquí si consigues todo el conjunto. Somos más el tipo de jeans y camisetas.

—Estás usando una camisa de vestir. — insistió Louis mientras hacía un gesto hacía la camisa blanca que llevaba Harry.

—Pero no hay corbata-

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, voy a perder la corbata.

Harry se estiró por encima del hombro de Louis y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa.

Louis parpadeó un poco cuando Harry extendió el cuello abierto. Se veía muy bien incluso sin la corbata.

—Mira, todavía todo vestido, pero accesible.

—¿Es eso importante, que yo sea accesible?

—Lo es. — dijo Harry mientras se alejaba. —Eres mi compañero. Las manadas van a querer conocerte. Eso significa que necesitan sentirse cómodos acercándote a ti.

Louis frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a Harry.

—¿Cuáles son mis deberes ahora que soy tu compañero? Tengo deberes, ¿No?

—Bueno, se espera que estés a mi lado en las funciones sociales, recibas a los dignatarios visitantes y demás, y ser mi asesor y confidente.

La mandíbula de Louis cayó en shock.

—Se espera que yo sea tu asesor, ¿Y confidente?

—Bueno, sí.— Harry frunció el ceño. —¿No quieres serlo?

—Simplemente no pensé que alguien aceptaría eso conmigo siendo un vampiro y todo.

Harry se rió un poco.

—Ser mi compañero triunfa sobre todo lo demás.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.— Harry sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. —Venga, Vamos a ver cómo está Thomas.

—Oh, maldita sea, me olvidé de Thomas.— Louis corrió tras Harry y lo siguió hasta el pasillo. —¿Lo hizo él?

—Bueno, el doctor dice que está vivo, pero más allá de eso, no lo sé. He estado más preocupado por ti.

—¿Por qué? Estaba bien. Solo necesitaba un poco de descanso y algo de sangre.

—Porque eres mi compañero y vienes antes que nadie.

Louis sonrió ante la declaración de Harry. Agarró el brazo de Harry y lo hizo detenerse.

Harry miró confundido hasta que Louis se inclinó hacía arriba y lo besó.

—Yo también te quiero.

La cara de Harry se sonrojó. —Sabes que no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, Louis, pero ...

Louis presionó su dedo sobre los labios de Harry. Sabía que Harry tenía dificultad para decir las palabras, y él nunca quiso forzarlas fuera del hombre, pero todavía sentía los profundos sentimientos del hombre en lo profundo de su alma.

—Creo que eres muy bueno en eso. — susurró Louis. —Tú quizás no verbalizas cómo te sientes, pero lo demuestras en todo lo que haces. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, Harry. Sé que me quieres.

—Lo hago, Louis.— Harry se veía tan serio. —Más de lo que podrías saber, siempre.

—Oh, creo que tengo una idea bastante buena.— Louis sonrió y se apretó contra el musculoso cuerpo de Harry. Arrastró su dedo sobre los labios de Harry. —Podrías quererme tanto como yo te amo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Harry mantuvo a Louis cerca de su lado mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio donde Thomas se estaba recuperando. Louis dijo que Thomas lo haría ya sea que lo ame o lo odie. Harry no estaba tomando ninguna oportunidad, en cualquiera de los dos puntos.

—¿Cómo está, doctor? — Preguntó mientras miraba a Thomas.

El color del hombre era mejor en realidad, parecía como si solo estuviera durmiendo, no de un cadáver.

—Lo está haciendo sorprendentemente bien para un hombre que pronuncié muerto.— El doctor se rió en su silla junto a la ventana. —Se despertó hace poco tiempo, y le di un poco de esa sangre que habías traído. Parecío hacer el truco.

—¿Te han traído sangre? — Preguntó Louis.

—Por supuesto. Quiero asegurarme de que siempre haya algo a mano en caso de que mis niveles de proteína bajen demasiado. He hecho arreglos para tener sangre fresca traída una vez a la semana, suficiente para ti y Thomas.

—Oh.

—Louis, si me permites. — comenzó el doctor. —Necesito disculparme contigo por mi conducta. Estaba seguro de que Thomas estaba muerto y pensé que te habías caído de tu mecedora cuando dijiste que no lo estaba. Mi comportamiento fue inexcusable.

—No te preocupes por eso, doc. — respondió Louis. —Lo que hice no es ampliamente conocido. De hecho, tenemos que mantenerlo entre nosotros. Si se entera la UPAC, podría meterme en un gran problema. Simplemente no podía dejar morir a Thomas si realmente estuviera muerto.

—Los padres de Thomas estuvieron aquí hace un rato, y puedo decir que siempre estarán agradecidos. Thomas es su hijo más joven, y creo que habrían estado devastados si algo le sucediera a él.

—Bueno, todavía no estamos fuera de peligro. — dijo Louis mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación al hombre dormido en la cama. —Todavía tenemos que ver cómo me reacciona Thomas.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlo?— Harry preguntó.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No podía hacer daño. Cuanto más rápido sepamos cómo Thomas reaccionará ante mí, más rápido podemos hacer los planes necesarios.

—¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?— Preguntó el doctor mientras se levantaba y caminó hacia Thomas.

—Thomas me amará o me odiará, dependiendo de su personalidad previa y cómo se siente ahora por ser parte vampiro. Si él me ama, entonces debería instalarse bastante bien. Habrá una pequeña adoración de héroes continúa hasta que aprende a controlar sus impulsos, pero él debería estar bien.

—¿Y si te odia?

—Hará de su misión en la vida matarme.

Harry gruñó y se acercó más a Louis.

—Tal vez nosotros no debería despertarlo.

—Tenemos que descubrirlo tarde o temprano. — dijo Louis. —Y, francamente prefiero descubrir cuánto antes si podemos prevenir mi muerte en lugar de tenerla salida de la nada.

—Déjame llamar a Memphis entonces.— Harry sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó a su segundo en el mando. Quería un poco más de músculo en la habitación para mantener a Louis a salvo en caso de que Thomas intentara perseguir a su compañero. —Memphis, ¿Podrías tú y Walker acompañarme en la habitación de Thomas?

—Vamos a estar allí. — respondió Memphis antes de colgar.

Harry no se sorprendió de que Memphis y Walker entraran momentos después de que cerró su teléfono y lo volviera a meter en su bolsillo. Siempre fueron rápidos para seguir sus instrucciones, y Harry sabía que no habrían salido de la casa sin informarle primero. Estaban al alcance de la mano por si los necesitaba.

—Vamos a despertar a Thomas. — explicó Harry a los dos hombres. —O amará a Louis por lo que hizo o lo intentará matar. Quiero que interfieras para mantener a Louis a salvo cueste lo que cueste.— Memphis y Walker asintieron. Harry se volvió hacia el doctor. —Está bien, doc, ve y despierta a Thomas.

Mantuvo a Louis a su lado mientras el médico hacía lo que le pedía. Esperaba que Thomas se despertara como si acabara de dormir.

Eso es cómo era el hombre, no esperaba que Thomas de repente inhalara bruscamente y se sentara derecho. Incluso Louis saltó.

—Hola, Thomas. — dijo el doctor. —¿Como te sientes?

—¡Hambriento!— Harry se puso rígido cuando Louis comenzó a alejarse de él.

Louis sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y continuó hacia el lado de la cama. Harry tragó, el miedo lo montó con fuerza cuando Louis se sentó en el lado de la cama y le tendió la muñeca.

Le podía hacer mucho daño antes de que llegara a Louis. Era lobo y vampiro. No se sabía qué nuevas habilidades podría desarrollar Thomas, podría arrancar la garganta de Louis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o enterrarle sus afiladas garras. Contuvo el aliento, esperando.

Los ojos de Thomas se fijaron en Louis. Un aire espeso e intenso llenaba la habitación, casi como si todas las personas allí contuvieran la respiración, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaría Thomas a Louis.

—Adelante. — dijo Louis en voz baja mientras sostenía su muñeca más cerca de Thomas —Sé que tienes hambre.

Thomas mantuvo sus ojos pegados a Louis como si nadie más en el habitación existiera. Agarró la muñeca de Louis con ambas manos y lentamente se la llevó a la boca. Un gemido bajo llenó el aire cuando Thomas hundió su colmillos en la muñeca de Louis. Sus ojos se cerraron como si estuviera bebiendo la ambrosía de los propios dioses. Harry gruñó cuando algo oscuro y posesivo destello en él.

El sonido bajo que Thomas hizo lo puso en un tiempo difícil, el saber que otra persona bebía la sangre de Louis. El sonido de eso, que alguien encontraba placer en el hecho era casi más de lo que podía tomar.

Cuando Louis le tendió una mano, Harry rápidamente dio un paso adelante y la tomó. Se sentía como un salvavidas, y disminuyó la necesidad de Harry de atacar a thomas. Se agachó cuando Louis lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Tan pronto como retiré mi muñeca, debes hacer tu reclamo sobre mí. Si él no intenta matarme, Thomas tratará de protegerme de todo el mundo. Necesitas mostrar tu dominio para que él no intente desafiarte por mí.

—¿Él quiere aparearse?— Harry espetó.

—No, no, él querrá protegerme.— Louis se sonrojó entonces y se encogió de hombros —Bueno, asumiendo que él no intentara matarme.

Harry comenzó a respirar un poco más fácil hasta que Louis intentó tirar de él manteniéndolo alejado de Thomas. El hombre gruñó y apretó su agarre.

El brazo de Louis. Harry reaccionó sin pensar. Solo sabía que su compañero estaba en problemas.

Se inclinó y gruñó a Thomas. Thomas gruñó de nuevo. Harry rugió y agarró a Thomas por el cuello, apretando lentamente hasta que la cara de Thomas comenzó a cambiar de color. Apretó más fuerte el cuello de Thomas hasta que los colmillos del hombre salieron del brazo de Louis.

En el momento en que Louis estuvo libre, Harry empujó a Thomas de nuevo en la cama. Agarró a Louis y apartó al hombre de la cama.

—¡Mío!— Espetó.

Thomas gruñó y se lanzó sobre la cama. Harry lo atrapó con una mano alrededor de la garganta y lo levantó en el aire hasta que estuvieron nariz a nariz. Thomas era un centinela. El era un hombre grande. Harry era más grande.

—¡Louis es mío!

El suave ronroneo como el ruido que salía de la boca de Louis sorprendió a Harry tanto que casi dejó caer a Thomas. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando el cuerpo de Louis se curvó alrededor de él y el hombre comenzó a moverse entre él y Thomas.

—Muérdeme. — dijo Louis con la boca antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

Con los ojos fijos en Thomas, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y hundió sus caninos en la garganta de Louis. Thomas frunció el ceño y comenzó a luchar. Harry apretó su agarre en la garganta del hombre hasta que Thomas finalmente dejó de forcejear y bajó los ojos.

Harry aflojó la mano y dejó que Thomas retrocediera. Mantuvo sus ojos en Thomas mientras retraía sus caninos y lamía la garganta de Louis y se cerró. Puso suavemente a Louis en sus pies, pero mantuvo un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

Thomas no parecía querer atacar a Louis. El en realidad parecía triste, lo que sorprendió a Harry. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Los ojos de Thomas cayeron. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

—Thomas.— Thomas inspiró profundamente y miró hacia arriba. —¿Entiendes dónde estás?

Thomas asintió.

—¿Entiendes quién soy?

Thomas frunció el ceño por un momento y luego asintió.

—Alfa.

—Sí. — dijo Harry. —Y Louis me pertenece.

Thomas frunció el ceño de nuevo. Esta vez sus manos se apretaron como si él quisiera discutir

—Pero...

Harry casi se peleó cuando Louis comenzó ese extraño ruido de ronroneo de nuevo. Tenía que admitirlo, era efectivo. Thomas se calmó y solo miraba a Louis. Harry, por otro lado, pudo sentir que su polla se endureció con la forma en que Louis estaba pegado a él. Cuando Louis se acercó con su mano, Thomas se inclinó hacia la derecha en ello. Fue extraño.

—Caray, eso es una mierda rara. — murmuró Walker. —¿Él siempre va a ser así?

—No, Thomas está en las etapas iniciales en este momento, y lo único que puede sentir es su hambre de sangre y su necesidad de unirse conmigo.

—¿Eso significa que no te va a matar? — Preguntó el doctor.

—No.— Louis se rió. —Creo que podemos decir con seguridad que Thomas no me va a lastimar.

—Espera.— Harry frunció el ceño. —Dijiste las etapas iniciales. ¿Etapas iniciales de qué?

—Su cambio. — dijo Louis. —Recuerda que te dije, si sobrevivía, Thomas ya no sería estrictamente lobo. También sería parte vampiro. Su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a los cambios. Puede tomar algunos días, pero sobrevivió lo peor de todo. En este momento, él está en la etapa de cachorro perdido.

—¿Cachorro?— Preguntó Walker.

Harry se rió ante la mirada aturdida en la cara de Walker.

—Louis es el padre de Thomas desde que donó la sangre que lo salvó. Louis dijo que Thomas saldría de allí y lo seguiría como un cachorro perdido o trataría de matarlo. Personalmente, prefiero esta opción.

Louis bufó.

—Dices eso ahora, pero espera hasta que él intente dormir a los pies de la cama.

—Sí.— Harry hizo una mueca cuando miró hacia abajo y observo a Thomas frotándose la cabeza contra la mano de Louis. —Eso es lo que no está pasando.

(...)

—Harry.

Harry levantó la vista de los mapas de seguridad que estaba mirando.

Vio a Memphis parado en la puerta de su oficina. Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo Marilyn escapó y si tuvo un cómplice. Él estaba pensando que ella lo tenía. No había manera de que Marilyn pudiera dominar a dos centinelas.

—¿Qué pasa, Memphis?

—Tenemos invitados en la puerta principal.

—Está bien.— El profundo ceño fruncido en la cara de Memphis envió un escalofrío por la espina de Harry. —¿Quién es?

—El Anciano Lewis y un líder del clan llamado Vladimir Vlad.

El lápiz en la mano de Harry se rompió.

—¿Dijiste Vladimir Vlad?

—Sí.

—Quiero un hombre en Louis en todo momento. No se le debe dejar solo. —Harry apretó las manos y salió de detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. —También quiero que alguien vea a Thomas y a Micah.

—Me encargaré de ello de inmediato.— Memphis siguió a Harry hasta el pasillo. —¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera con el Anciano Lewis y el vampiro?

—Déjame hablar con Louis por un momento, y luego bajaremos a reunirnos con ellos en la puerta principal. No los quiero en la propiedad por alguna razon. Si el Anciano Lewis desea tener una reunión, puede hacerlo fuera de las puertas o tomarlo con la UPAC

—Voy a buscar a Walker y nos vemos en la puerta principal.

Harry asintió y luego saltó las escaleras. Se suponía que Louis descansaría en la cama después de donar sangre a Thomas. La sangre extra aún no había llegado, y Thomas era un niño en crecimiento, como dijo Louis.

Harry trató de recordarse a sí mismo hacer otra llamada sobre la sangre. A él no le gustaba que Louis estuviera tan agotado.

—Louis, amor. — Harry gritó mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio. Tenía ganas de arrancarse los rizos cuando encontró a Louis en el teléfono, paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación. —Louis, vuelve a entrar en la cama.

Louis agitó su mano con desdén y continuó caminando.

Harry gruñó y caminó a través de la habitación para arrancar el teléfono de la mano de Louis.

—Oye, estaba usando eso. — dijo Louis mientras agarraba el teléfono.

—Y puedes usarlo desde la cama.— Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Lo dejó suavemente y luego sostuvo el teléfono delante de él, solo fuera del alcance de Louis. —Prométeme que te quedarás en la cama.

—Pero-

Harry sostuvo el teléfono celular más alto en el aire.

—Prometemelo, Louis.

—Bien. — resopló Louis. —Sólo devuélveme el teléfono. Estoy en medio de negociar el traslado de Andre aquí.

—Ofrécele lo que quiera para que traiga su culo aquí tan rápido como sea posible.

Harry le devolvió el teléfono a Louis.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

A Harry no le gustó el pequeño brillo que entró en los ojos de Louis.

—Cualquier cosa dentro de lo razonable.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Aguafiestas.

—¿Qué ibas a ofrecerle?

Louis sonrió maliciosamente.

—Memphis.

Harry se rió entre dientes y volvió a la puerta.

—Lo consideraré.

—Oh, hey, ¿Por qué viniste aquí para no molestarme?

Harry se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia Louis.

—El Anciano Lewis y Vladimir están en la puerta. Quiero que te quedes aquí donde estás a salvo mientras desciendo y veo lo que quieren. No estoy permitiendo a ellos en la propiedad.

Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon.

—Podrías meterte en muchos problemas por no permitir una entrada al Anciano, Harry.

—Esto no es propiedad de la manada, Louis. Es mía. No tengo que permitir a alguien en mi propiedad personal si no quiero.

Louis frunció el ceño cuando pareció considerar las palabras de Harry.

—Sólo ten cuidado, por favor. No confío en ninguno de ellos.

—Que es exactamente la razón por la que planeo reunirme con ellos en la puerta.—

Harry le lanzó un beso a Louis y luego salió.

Cuanto más rápido descubriera por qué sus invitados no deseados estaban allí, más rápido podía envíalos fuera. Reconoció a Memphis y Walker en el fondo, luego los tres hombres salieron y se dirigieron al frente del portón.

—¿Pusiste a todos en alerta?— Harry preguntó.

—Sí. — respondió Memphis. —y doblé a los centinelas.

—Bien. — dijo Harry. —No sé por qué el Anciano Lewis está aquí, pero Vladimir era el líder del clan de Louis. También fue el hombre que abusó de Micah y atacó a Louis en Nueva York. No confío en ninguno de ellos hasta donde yo pueda sacarlos fuera.

—Entendido. — respondieron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Harry asintió sin hacer ningún comentario. Ninguno era necesario. Él había trabajado lado a lado con Memphis y Walker durante más años de los que realmente se preocupaba por recordar. Confiaba en ambos hombres explícitamente. Harry se detuvo a varios pies de la puerta cerrada justo en el medio de la calzada. Podía ver a sus centinelas paseando de un lado a otro a ambos lados de la puerta grande. Una limusina negra estaba sentada justo más allá de ellos, su faros apuntando hacia Harry. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y separó las piernas. 

Memphis y Walker adoptaron una postura similar a cada lado de él. 

Una vez que estuvieron en su lugar, Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia el centinela en la puerta. La doble puerta se abrió lentamente. Con la luz de la luna brillando sobre ellos, Harry supo que hizo una foto imponente. Todos ellos eran hombres muy grandes. Y ellos no se movían Se abrió la puerta de un automóvil y emergió el Anciano Lewis. Se dirigió delante del coche y se detuvo.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Harry?— Preguntó mientras hacía un gesto a los centinelas con sus manos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Anciano Lewis?

—Puedes ofrecerme algo de cortesía común y permitirme venir dentro.

—No.

—¿Estás diciendo que rechazas la entrada a un anciano de UPAC?

—No, estoy negando a ti y a Vladimir la entrada.

—Entonces no debería ser un problema.— El anciano sonrió. —Vladimir tiene que dar un paseo. Podemos discutir nuestro negocio y puedo recogerlo en mi salida.

La sangre de Harry se congeló en sus venas.

—¿Vladimir fue a pasear?

—Sí.— El Anciano Lewis asintió.

—Dijo que necesitaba estirar su piernas.

El pánico se apoderó de Harry.

—¡Louis!


	12. Capítulo 11

—Te gustará, Andre, lo prometo.

—Son las condiciones, Louis. No puedes ser serio. Incluso ellos ¿Tienen agua corriente?

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Mejor que eso, tienen toda una casa llena de hombres calientes.

—¿De verdad?

Louis se rió. Podía escuchar el repentino interés de André en voz. Andre era más que el asistente personal y el conductor de Louis. Era un amigo, por mucho que se moviera por trabajo, Louis casi asi no tuvo tiempo de hacer muchos amigos.

—Sólo empaca mis cosas y haz que las envíen aquí. Si no te gusta esto, no te haré quedarte.

—Lo pensaré.

—No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.— Louis se rió entre dientes. —Hay un tipo aquí llamado Memphis. Creo que te gustara él mucho. Él es realmente caliente.

—Ahora espera un minuto. — espetó Andre. —Pensé que estabas apareado.

—Lo estoy, pero no estoy muerto. Solo porque estoy a dieta no significa que yo no puedo mirar el menú, y créeme, esta es una carne de primera calidad de menú USDA.

Andre rugió de risa.

—¿Sabe tu compañero qué hablas así?

—Sí, él ...— Louis hizo una pausa y se incorporó cuando escuchó algo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio. —Espera, Andre.

Rodó a un lado de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta presionando su oreja contra ella.

El silencio llenó sus oídos, casi demasiado silencio. Cuando Louis no oyó nada más, se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la falta de ruido en el país.

—¿Louis?

—Sí, pensé que escuché algo pero ... es tan malditamente silencioso aquí, Andre. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado todavía.

—¿Qué tan tranquilo?

—Bueno, el lugar realmente podría aflojarse un poco. Puedes oir los malditos grillos por la noche.

Louis se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que podía oír los grillos. El no recuerdó abrir cualquier ventana.

Se volvió hacia las ventanas y casi dejó caer el teléfono mientras el miedo llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Vlad ...

Louis ahogó su palabra cuando el hombre sostuvo su dedo en la boca. Vladimir hizo un gesto a Louis para que se callara entonces le ordenó colgar el teléfono.

—Oye, mira, Andre, tengo que irme. Le diré a Memphis que has saludado.

—¿Qué?— Andre gritó en su oído.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde, Andre.— Louis deslizó sus dedos a lo largo del borde del teléfono celular y pulso el botón del altavoz.

El cerró el telefono y lo colocó en la superficie plana más cercana y luego levantó la mano lentamente agitándola.

—¿Qué quieres, Vladimir?

—Has sido un chico muy malo, Louis.

—¿Yo?

—Sabes que lo has hecho. — se quejó Vladimir cuando dio un paso hacia Louis. Parecía demente. Sus ojos eran vidriosos, anchos y rojos. Sus colmillos se habían caído. Louis no pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre se había vuelto salvaje. —Me dejaste en Nueva York y viniste aquí y te prostituiste con ese mestizo.

—¿Te refieres a Harry?— Louis preguntó.

Retrocedió y comenzó a hacer un círculo lento alrededor de la habitación. Necesitaba mantener espacio entre él y Vladimir mientras intentó averiguar cómo salir de este lío con vida, y preferiblemente sin conmoción cerebral tampoco.

La cara de Vladimir se oscureció.

—Sabes de quién estoy hablando.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije en Nueva York que estoy acoplado a Harry según lo solicitado por UPAC. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—¡Me perteneces!

Louis seriamente quería rodar sus ojos. Él simplemente no pensó que Vladimir apreciara su gesto.

—Yo era tu guardaespaldas, Vladimir Yo no te pertenecía.

—¡Eras mío!— Gritó Vladimir. —Fuiste dado a mí.

—No, no lo estaba.— Louis se estaba cansando de Vladimir diciendo eso. —Me contrataron para hacer un trabajo, eso es todo.

—No, eres mío, Louis. — Vladimir gruñó mientras lentamente comenzó a ir hacia Louis. —Nunca lo dudes. Me fueron entregados cuando me convertí en líder de la ciudad de Nueva York, un regalo de la UPAC.

—Yo era tu guardaespaldas. — dijo Louis. —No soy tu juguete.

—Serás lo que te diga que seas. — Vladimir gritó simplemente antes de que se lanzará a través de la habitación a por Louis.

Louis no era estúpido. En el momento en que el cuerpo de Vladimir se tensó, él salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Había sobrevivido a Vladimir una vez antes.

No estaba seguro de sobrevivir una segunda vez. No se estaba quedando a descubrirlo. Agarró la manija de la puerta justo cuando Vladimir se estrelló contra él desde atrás. Louis volvió a meter el codo en el estómago de Vladimir.

Vladimir gruñó y aflojó su agarre lo suficiente como para que Louis pudiera abrir la puerta de un tirón. El arma que le apuntaba no era lo que esperaba cuando él abrió la puerta.

Louis se congeló.

—Marilyn.

—Sólo iba a matarte. — dijo Marilyn. —Pero Vladimir me convenció en dejarte vivir. Él dijo que se aseguraría de que tú nunca escapes de nuevo.

Louis tragó con fuerza. Él no podía dejar de mirar el arma. La mano de Marilyn parecía tan grande como un cañón. Sabía que era un poco más fuerte que el humano promedio, pero todavía podía morir.

Marilyn agitó el arma.

Louis dio un paso atrás y a la derecha de Vladimir. Se encogió cuando los brazos de Vladimir se envolvieron alrededor de él, manteniéndolo prisionero.

—Tú realmente no quieres hacer esto.

—Sí, lo hago. — respondió Marilyn. —Contigo fuera del camino, Harry regresará a mí.

—Tú estás fuera de tu maldita mente, señora. Harry nunca te llevará de nuevo.

Louis luchó contra los brazos que lo rodeaban cuando vio a Marilyn comenzar a mover el arma hacia él, pero no pudo evitar el golpe agudo al costado de su cabeza. Gruñó cuando la culata de la pistola hizo impacto. Su visión borrosa como una explosión de dolor explotó en su cabeza.

—Harry es mío. Siempre ha sido mío. — espetó Marilyn. —Y no dejaré que alguna puta chupadora de sangre entre y se lo lleve lejos de mí.

—Harry no es tuyo. —Louis gritó de vuelta. —Él es mío, mi compañero.

—¡No!— Marilyn chilló.

Louis se dio cuenta al instante de que debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Cuando los ojos de Marilyn tomaron un brillo fanático, pero eso nunca había sido un punto fuerte para él. Oh bien, en un centavo, en una libra...

Louis pensó mientras él golpeaba a Marilyn.

—Es mío, y no puedes tenerlo. — gritó Louis.

Comenzó a tirar de sus brazos y se movía de un lado a otro para conseguirse lejos de Vladimir. Cuando eso no funcionó, Louis se relajó. Él lamentó esa decisión un momento después cuando Vladimir inesperadamente lo tiro al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Louis ni siquiera pensó. Dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran, y ellos le gritaban que corriera. En el momento en que golpeó el suelo, Louis giró su pierna en un amplio arco y Vladimir tropezó hacia atrás.

Marilyn cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

El arma en su mano se estrelló contra el suelo y una fuerte explosión llenó la habitación. Louis se puso de pie de un salto y saltó sobre Marilyn. El corrió por la puerta tan rápido que como le llevaran las piernas. El podía oir a Marilyn gritando en el fondo mientras golpeaba la puerta y seguía caminando.

Tan pronto como dobló la esquina, Louis se estrelló contra una pared del músculo. Gritó y comenzó a saltar hacia atrás hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba abrazando, y luego se lanzó a los brazos del hombre.

—En el dormitorio,— Louis jadeó y señaló detrás de él.

Él nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver a nadie como lo estaba de ver a Harry.

—Marilyn tiene un arma.

—¿Marilyn?

Louis asintió.

—Ella está trabajando con Vladimir.

—¿Vladimir?

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dejarías de repetir todo lo que yo digo?

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Louis?

Louis abrió la boca para darle a Harry una respuesta ágil cuando oyó un ruido desde el interior del dormitorio. Trató de empujar a Harry hacia las escaleras

—¡Corre!

—Los alfas no corren, Louis. — dijo Harry, cavando en sus talones.

Él parecía imperturbable por el hecho de que Vladimir y Marilyn estaban en la habitación de al lado. Louis, por otro lado, estaba frenético.

—Ella tiene una puta pistola. — gritó Louis. Sintió ganas de temblar. ¿No entendía el peligro que corrían? Frustración Se formó en los dedos de Louis, se enroscaron en puños. —Incluso puedes morir de una herida de bala, ¡testarudo hijo de puta!

—Solo quédate aquí, amor. — dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Louis detrás de él a los brazos que esperaban de Memphis. —Voy a encargarme de esto.

—¡No!— Louis gritó mientras Harry se alejaba.

Su corazón se hundió cuando Harry desapareció en el dormitorio. Esto no podría estar sucediendo.

—Ten un poco de fe en tu pareja, Louis. — dijo Memphis.

—¿Fe?— Louis chilló. —Tengo que proteger a Harry, incluso si es de sí mismo.

Louis trató de alejarse de Memphis solo para hacer una mueca cuando las manos del hombre se apretaron sobre él. Probablemente iba a tener moretones por la mañana en forma de manos grandes y carnosas.

Louis gruñó y golpeó a Memphis directamente en la cara. El hombre pareció sorprendido por una fracción de segundo antes de que comenzara a brotar sangre de su nariz. Dio un paso atrás y se agarró su cara. En el momento en que las manos de Memphis cayeron de sus brazos, Louis giró y se fue corriendo al dormitorio.

Se deslizó hasta detenerse justo dentro de la puerta. Vladimir todavía estaba en el piso. El no se movía, Marilyn sin embargo, se paró junto a las ventanas. El arma en su mano apuntaba directamente a Harry, que estaba parado a varios pies de distancia.

Louis contuvo el aliento y no se movió. Él no quería llamar la atención de Marilyn. Sin embargo, la observó con atención, observando cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía. Si ella empezaba a apretar el gatillo, la mujer estaba muerta.

—¡Me traicionaste!— Marilyn espetó.

—No, no lo hice. — respondió Harry. —Seguí los dictados de la UPAC.

—¡No! Tenía que ser tu esposa, gobernar a tu lado. —Marilyn sacudió su mano vacía salvajemente en el aire. —No que ... esa cosa. ¿Trajiste a ese chupasangre a nuestra casa?

—¿Nuestra casa?— Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como si no estuviera mirando fijamente el cañón de una pistola. —No recuerdo haber visto tu nombre sobre la escritura de esta casa, Marilyn.

Louis apretó los dientes pero no se movió de donde estaba. Harry solo estaba haciendo enojar a Marilyn. ¿No podía ver eso? Él solo antagonizaba la situación.

—Hubiera sido mi casa si no hubieras traído a esa pequeña puta.

—Nunca iba a poner tu nombre en la escritura, Marilyn. Esta casa ha sido mía durante casi doscientos años. ¿Por qué se lo entregaría a alguien más?

—¡Yo iba a ser tu esposa! — Gritó Marilyn.

—Pero no eras mi compañero, y eso hace toda la diferencia en el mundo.

Louis vio todo como si el tiempo se moviera en cámara lenta.

La cara de Marilyn se puso roja de ira mientras gritaba. Su dedo comenzó a apretar el gatillo. Louis saltó a través de la habitación, empujando a Harry fuera del camino con toda su fuerza mientras pasaba por delante del hombre.

Escuchó a Harry caer al suelo detrás de él. Ensanchó sus brazos y se lanzó hacia Marilyn, poniéndose entre Harry y el arma.

Marilyn gritó. El arma se disparó. Louis sintió un repentino frío profundo en su pecho cuando escuchó a Harry gruñir. Solo sabía que Harry no había sido golpeado y una pequeña parte de él se acurrucó y lloró. Había fallado a su compañero.

La fuerza con la que Louis golpeó a Marilyn los empujó hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se estrellaron contra la ventana.

Louis tenía un solo pensamiento mientras caía en picado hacia el suelo desde el segundo piso.

¡Harry!

(...)

Harry se estrelló contra el suelo.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Louis y a Marilyn romper la ventana hacía el amanecer. Sintió horror mientras ellos desaparecían por el borde del alféizar. Los gritos de Marilyn se detuvieron abruptamente, y luego no hubo nada más que mortal silencio.

—¿Louis? —susurró mientras se apresuraba hacia la ventana.

Su corazón tronó en su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente y luego miró sobre el borde. Louis yacía en el suelo sobre su espalda. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no se movía. Ni siquiera estaba parpadeando.

—¡Louis— gritó. —Estaré abajo, amor. No te muevas.

Harry se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio. El ignoró a Memphis y Walker e incluso el Anciano Lewis mientras corría por las escaleras y por la puerta principal. Necesitaba llegar a Louis tan rápido como pudiera.

Y si Louis estaba vivo, Harry iba a golpear el culo del hombre por quitarle cien años de su vida. Y luego lo iba a atar.

Estupendo ... en la cama ... a la cama ... podría levantarse para orinar, pero eso era todo. Harry lo alimentaría. Louis nunca saldría de la habitación otra vez.

¡Nunca!

Louis todavía estaba tirado en el suelo en el mismo lugar cuando Harry corrió a la vuelta de la esquina. Harry se arrodilló en el momento en que alcanzó a su compañero. No pudo ver ninguna herida inmediata, pero tenía miedo de tocar a Louis. No quería herirlo de más.

—¿Louis, bebé?— Harry susurró suavemente mientras arrastraba suavemente su dedo por la mejilla del hombre. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando los ojos azul claro de Louis se movieron hacia su cara. Los labios de Louis se movieron pero no salió ningún sonido.

—Shh, va a estar bien, bebé. Sólo quédate quieto, no te muevas. Necesito asegurarme de que no estés herido.

Louis estaba vivo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Harry en el momento. Cualquier otra cosa podría ser tratada después.

Harry comenzó a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Louis, buscando lesiones. Siguió mirando y regreso a la cara de Louis para ver si el hombre tenía dolor.

—¿Qué te duele, Louis?

Harry preguntó porque sabía que algo tenía que doler. Los labios de Louis se movieron.

Harry se inclinó más cerca.

—Yo-¿Tú?

—No, estoy bien, bebé, no tengo ni un rasguño.— Harry ahuecó el costado de la cara de Louis con su mano. —Tú eres el que se cayó de una ventana de dos pisos, Louis.

—O – okaaay. — susurró Louis. —N – no herido, o – o – solo... falta de aliento.

Harry levantó la vista cuando Memphis se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él.

—Está bien, simplemente sin aliento.

—Es un pequeño y fuerte rebelde.— Memphis se rió entre dientes.

—¿Marilyn?

Memphis negó con la cabeza.

—Ella se rompió el cuello en el impacto.

—V – Vladimir?— Louis preguntó.

Harry miró hacia abajo.

—Le dispararon, amor.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño.

—¿Disparo?

—Marilyn le disparó, creo.

—Pero ... estaban trabajando juntos. — dijo Louis. —Yo creo que Vladimir es el que ayudó a Marilyn a escapar.

—Eso tendría sentido, Harry. — dijo Memphis. —Marilyn no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar por su cuenta. Alguien tenía que haberla ayudado.

—Tal vez.— Harry se encogió de hombros. —Pero pase lo que pase, se acabó por ahora.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Mi tío todavía está aquí.

Harry frunció el ceño. Louis tenía razón. Él no sabía cómo el Anciano Lewis participó en todo esto, pero estaba obligado y a descubrirlo.

Harry levantó cuidadosamente a Louis en sus brazos y luego se paró sobre sus pies

—Memphis, por favor cuida el cuerpo de Marilyn y trae a alguien que quite el cuerpo de Vladimir. Quiero que mi dormitorio quede como si nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto antes de que Louis pise la habitación otra vez.

—Me encargaré de ello personalmente, Harry. — respondió Memphis.

—Gracias.

Memphis asintió.

Harry se volvió y comenzó a llevar Louis hacia la casa. Louis se aferró a él, acariciando su cara contra el cuello de Harry. Harry inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó contra la parte superior de la cabeza Louis.

No podía creer que volviera a tener a Louis en sus brazos, y que el hombre estaba vivo.

—Sabes que te quiero.

—Lo sé. — murmuró Louis.

—También sabes que voy a azotar tu trasero en el momento en que esto acabe, ¿Verdad?

—Eso podría ser divertido.— Louis rió suavemente.

Harry resopló. Confiaba en que Louis convertiría el castigo en algo más. Harry no sabía si alguna vez entendería a su compañero. Louis era mucho más pequeño que él, pero de alguna manera había decidido que estaba destinado a proteger a Harry.

Y Harry simplemente no entendió eso. Louis era más pequeño, el más débil de los dos. Harry debería haber estado protegiendo a Louis, no al revés. Él era el jodido alfa aquí.

—Louis, bebé, tienes que dejar de ponerte en peligro. — Harry dijo con severidad. —Mi corazón no lo tomará.

—Harry, esto es lo que hago.

—¿Caerse de las ventanas del segundo piso? ¿Ser apuñalado? ¿Disparado?

—¡Sí!

Harry iba a estrangular a Louis.

—¡No!

Harry se detuvo cuando Louis lo agarró de la cara y forzó su mirada hacia abajo. No le gustó el brillo determinado en los ojos de Louis porque sabía que se rendiría, y odiaba eso.

Él quería a Louis feliz, pero también lo quería a salvo.

—Harry, esto es lo que hago.—

—¿No puedes simplemente ...?

—¿Qué, Harry? ¿Sentarme en casa y limarme las uñas? He entrenado toda la vida para ser un guardaespaldas, y soy condenadamente bueno en eso. No sé cómo hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Louis.

—Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —¿Compromiso?

—Me niego a quedarme a un lado y verte herido.— Dijo con dedo en el pecho de Harry mientras hablaba. —Tu acepta dejarme hacer lo que yo tenga que hacer para protegerte, y no aceptaré más trabajos externos.

—¿No hay más trabajos externos?—

—Seré tu guardaespaldas personal y solo tuyo por el resto de mi vida.

—Tiene que haber una trampa aquí que no estoy viendo.— Harry no era tonto.

—Ahí está.— Louis inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. —Debes confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo y déjame hacerlo. Mantenerte vivo es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. No haré nada para jodelo.

—¿Qué hay de mantenerte vivo?— Harry preguntó. —¿Crees que yo sobreviviría sin ti?

Louis sonrió de repente y Harry supo que estaba condenado.

—Mira, eso es lo bueno de este compromiso. Estamos emparejados, Harry. Si quiero mantenerte vivo, tengo que seguir vivo para protegerte.

Harry todavía sentía que había un problema en alguna parte, pero si Louis estaba dispuesto a renunciar al trabajo externo, él encontraría una manera de lidiar con eso.

Además, mientras Louis lo estaba protegiendo, podía asignar a alguien para proteger a Louis.

—Bien, pero me reservo el derecho de mantenerte a salvo cuando lo necesite.

Louis suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

—Lo discutiremos.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras llevaba a Louis a la casa.

Se detuvo en la entrada cuando vio al Anciano Lewis de pie en la escalera. Casi se había olvidado del hombre mientras hablaba con Louis.

—Anciano Lewis.

—¿Louis está bien?

—Definie bien.— Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, estás vivo de todos modos.

Harry gruñó por la manera desdeñosa en que hablaba el anciano con Louis.

—Creo que tal vez es hora de que se vaya, Anciano Lewis.

—¿Disculpe?— La ceja del anciano se arqueó.

—Estoy malditamente cansado de la forma en que has tratado a Louis, y no lo permitiré ahora que es mi compañero. Si quieres hablar con él en el futuro, puedes pasar de mi, anciano. De lo contrario, deseo que te vayas y no vuelvas. Ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Louis se rió en voz baja. El anciano, por otro lado, comenzó a gritar.

—¿Ya no soy bienvenido en tu casa? Aún no me has dado la bienvenida. No has hecho nada más que tratarme con falta de respeto desde que llegué.

—Cualquiera que venda a su familia no merece mi respeto.

Los ojos del anciano se ensancharon.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Le diste Louis a Vladimir.

—Ciertamente no lo hice.

Louis gruñó. Su cuerpo se tensó. Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, temiendo que él pueda atacar al anciano. Pedir que el Anciano se fuera de su casa era una cosa, atacar a uno podría meterlos en problemas serios.

—Vladimir dijo que le diste a Louis, que era un regalo cuando Vladimir se convirtió en el líder de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Vladimir es un idiota. — espetó el Anciano Lewis. —¿Por qué crees que yo le asigne a Louis?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Porque necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar para vigilar a Vladimir. Hubo preocupaciones sobre cómo se convirtió en líder del aquelarre y rumores sobre algunas de las cosas que hizo una vez que estuvo en el poder. Yo necesitaba a alguien en el interior.

Harry parpadeó. Esa no era la impresión que había recibido de Vladimir o de Louis.

—¿Me estás diciendo que plantaste a Louis en la organización de Vladimir a propósito?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué Louis no lo sabía?

Harry se sorprendió cuando el rostro del anciano palideció, y de repente se sentó en el escalón inferior. El hombre se quedó asombrado.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? — Preguntó en voz baja. —Te pedí que vigilaras a Vladimir ese día en mi oficina cuando te asigne el caso.

Cuando Louis se movió en sus brazos, Harry lo puso de mala gana de pie. Vio a Louis caminar rígidamente por la habitación.

Louis gimió cuando se agachó hasta el escalón en el que se sentaba el anciano. Harry gruñó bajo en su garganta. Sabía que Louis no estaba tan ileso como quería pensar que lo estaba.

—Tío. — comenzó Louis mientras juntaba las manos y dejó que ellas colgaran entre sus rodillas dobladas. —siempre me dices que eche un ojo a quien me asignas. ¿Como se supone que iba a saber que Vladimir era diferente?

—Pero seguramente...— el Anciano Lewis frunció el ceño. —¿Realmente no lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía.

—El hombre es un completo idiota. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

Louis se rió.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo allí, pero eso todavía no explica por qué Vladimir pensaba que yo le pertenecía.

—¿Porque es un loco enfermo?

Harry lanzó a Louis un ceño fruncido por un momento y luego se volvió hacia su tío. Claramente, él no había terminado de interrogar al anciano.

—Si sabías lo que era esa bolsa de basura de Vladimir, entonces, ¿Por qué no me creíste cuando te dije que me atacó en mi ático? Prácticamente me dijiste que te estaba mintiendo.

—Tienes razón, y me disculpo por eso. Mi principal preocupación ese tiempo era mantenerte a ti y a Harry en pareja, no a Vladimir. Yo traje a alguien conmigo para romper tu vínculo de acoplamiento, pero también sabía que Harry estaba en camino hacia ti. Simplemente estaba tratando de evitar hacer lo que me pediste, que rompiera el apareamiento.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba al anciano con confusión.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sabía que tú y Louis eran perfectos el uno para el otro.— El anciano se rió entre dientes mientras agitaba su mano hacia Harry. —Harry necesita un guardián, necesita a alguien que lo cuide. No podría haber elegido un mejor apareamiento aun si lo intentara.

De todas las cosas que el anciano podría haber dicho, era lo que menos esperaba. Pensó que al Anciano no le gustaba ni él ni Louis. Ahora aprendía cosas un poco diferentes de lo que pensaba.

Él se preguntó ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber sido diferente si hubiera sabido que Vladimir era un bastardo y quería a Louis para él?,

—Entonces, ¿Por qué trajiste a Vladimir aquí?

—Créeme, no quería, pero sin el testimonio de Louis, no tenía forma de mantener a Vladimir encerrado. Ninguno de los hombres que mantuvo están dispuestos a hablar. Esperaba que si lo traía aquí, Louis estaría de acuerdo en testificar ante el consejo lo que Vladimir trató de evitar. Sospecho que Vladimir se volvió salvaje, pero no pude probarlo. Él era demasiado bueno para esconder cosas.

—¿Y Marilyn? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Cómo encaja ella en todo esto?

El anciano frunció el ceño.

—¿Quien?

—¿La mujer que acaba de intentar matarme? — Agregó Louis.

—¿Qué mujer?

—¿No escuchaste la pelea?— Harry preguntó.

—Escuché un montón de gritos y esas cosas, pero no sabía lo que pasaba. Intenté subir, pero tus centinelas no me lo permitieron.

El Anciano Lewis frunció el ceño de nuevo mientras miraba a Harry.

—¿Qué mujer?


	13. Capítulo 12

Harry sorbió lentamente su café mientras veía a Louis moverse sobre el patio. No estaba seguro de sí Louis estaba bailando o haciendo estiramientos, o que. Él solo sabía que hacía calor como el infierno. Eso no parecía molestar a Louis que solo llevaba un par de pantalones negros. Su ondulado pecho desnudo brillaba en el sol de la mañana mientras se movía.

—¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntó Memphis cuando se unió a Harry en la del porche.

—No tengo ni puta idea.— Harry se rió entre dientes.

No lo hacia, pero seguro que le gustaba mirar.

Louis se movió con tal gracia que era casi una forma de arte. Levantaba los brazos en el aire para luego estirarlos. Entonces su pierna se movería en un arco antes de que él lo estirara en el aire también.

Todo esto fue hecho muy lentamente, muy meticulosamente.

—Hace calor.

—Sí.

Harry tomó otro sorbo de su café. Se negó a quitarle los ojos a Louis. No le importaba si un avión aterrizaba en su patio delantero.

—¿Está bailando?

—No lo sé, y no me importa. Solo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Bueno, odio llover en tu desfile, pero los alfas están aquí.

Harry gruñó. No quería su entretenimiento matutino interrumpido.

Louis comenzó a salir al patio delantero para ''bailar'' hace un par de meses, justo después de que el lío con Vladimir había sido limpiado.

Al principio, Harry pensó que era la forma en que Louis trataba las cosas, y le había dado al hombre su espacio. Él había pasado el primer par de semanas viendo a Louis desde la ventana de su habitación. Luego él observó desde su oficina en el primer piso. La semana pasada, se había atrevido a ir al porche delantero, y no se había perdido una mañana desde entonces.

Louis sabía que él estaba allí. Harry lo sabía. Pero el hombre nunca lo reconoció cuando estaba en el patio. Tan pronto como terminó, sin embargo, Louis correría con Harry arriba por un pequeño interludio mañanero.

Harry estaba esperando. Y al parecer también lo estaban los alfas.

—Mierda.

—¿Quieres que les diga que vuelvan? — Memphis se rió entre dientes.

—No, los ordené aquí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es reunirme con ellos.

—Solo me quedaré aquí y vigilaré a Louis.

Harry golpeó a Memphis juguetonamente en el brazo.

—Entra en la casa.

—Oye, alguien necesita vigilarlo.

—Louis puede cuidar de sí mismo. —Harry sabía que decía la verdad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando con el hombre el último mes. Al principio, quería asegurarse de que Louis podría manejarse en caso de peligro. El rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no solo Louis podía protegerse a sí mismo sino que el hombre sabía más sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que él.

Harry comenzó a entrenar con Louis, con ganas de aprender todo lo que podría ayudarlo a proteger a su compañero. Incluso había tenido Louis elaborando un regimiento de entrenamiento para sus centinelas. Se habían reído hasta que Louis puso a cada uno de ellos a sus pies. Se echó a reír, le dio un beso a Louis, luego se recostó y observó su compañero enseñar a sus centinelas que la dinamita viene en pequeños paquetes. Los centinelas todavía no le estaban hablando.

—Micah llamó.

—¿Oh?

—Dijo que volvería la próxima semana. Ha dado su testimonio al Consejo como lo solicitó el Anciano Lewis. Su testimonio junto con el de los otros hombres que Vladimir sostuvo se registrarán en los registros del consejo. Los activos personales de Vladimir están siendo liquidados y divididos entre todos los hombres que fueron abusados.

—Bueno.

—A Micah se le dio la opción de quedarse en el clan de la ciudad de Nueva York o pasar a otro aquelarre con la bendición del consejo. El eligió venir de vuelta aquí, dijo que era parte del aquelarre de Louis.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió a la casa, dejando a regañadientes a Louis en el patio.

—Él te extraña.

—También podría haberlo echado de menos. — Memphis levantó la mano, su pulgar y dedo a sólo una pulgada de distancia. —Pero solo un poco.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Había pensado que Micah y Walker lo harían. Habían sido una buena pareja, pero Memphis parecía haber tomado más que un poco de interés en el hombrecito que Walker.

No le dolió que Micah parecía colgado de cada palabra de Memphis. Harry se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta de algo profundo.

—Maldición, ¿Te das cuenta de que esto significa que Louis tiene su propio aquelarre ahora?

—Sí. — Memphis se rió entre dientes. —Micah también mencionó eso. Él dijo que el aquelarre de Louis, consistía en usted, Louis, Micah y Thomas. Ha sido oficialmente otorgado un por UPAC. Ahora somos el Aquelarre Regional del Noroeste del Pacífico y Manada de lobos.

—Deja de reír. — dijo Harry. —Te das cuenta de que en el minuto que Louis se entere va a ser un infierno vivir con él.

La cara de Memphis palideció.

—Mierda, no pensé en eso—

Harry sonrió. Nada asustaba más a su gran beta que Louis.

Él simplemente no sabía cómo tratar con el hombre. Memphis estaba acostumbrado a proteger a los más pequeños que él. No estaba acostumbrado a alguien que podría protegerse a sí mismos, o no escucharon, o discutían de vuelta cuando Memphis gritaba, o se preocupaba por las arrugadas camisas de seda.

—No se lo digamos.

—Está obligado a averiguarlo, Harry.

—¿Averiguar qué?

Harry dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se giró para enfrentar a su compañero.

—Oye, bebé, ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?

—Buena elección.

—Eso pensé.

La risa de Louis llenó la habitación. Se inclinó hacia arriba y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry.

—Voy a correr arriba y saltar en la ducha. Seré rápido.

Harry se quedó allí y vio a Louis correr por las escaleras. No fue hasta que Louis casi había alcanzado el primer escalón que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que parecía tan fuera de lugar. El pequeño y sexy follador tenía un tapón en el trasero.

Harry gruñó cuando el calor infundió cada célula de su cuerpo. Subió los escalones siguiendo a su compañero. Fue recibido por la risa de Louis mientras corrió a la habitación tras el hombre. Se quitó la ropa de su cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño y un cuerpo celestial lo esperaba allí.

Louis estaba bajo el chorro de la ducha. Él torció su dedo y le indicó a Harry que se uniera a él. Harry no perdió el tiempo en dejar caer el resto de su ropa en el piso del baño y luego subiendo ducharse con su compañero.

—Hola. — dijo Louis.

—Hola. — respondió Harry.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Espero llegar en los próximos minutos.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Malo, Harry, muy mal chiste.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo amas, y lo sabes.

—Tal vez.

—Puedo probarlo.

—Así que demuéstralo.

Louis gritó cuando Harry de repente lo levantó y lo inmovilizó contra la pared. Harry se agachó y agarró el culo de Louis, asegurándose de que sus dedos presionaran contra el tapón que atravesaba el culo de su compañero.

Louis gimió. Sus ojos tomaron una mirada caliente y brillante.

—¿Me follarás en la ducha, Harry?

—Sabes que lo haré.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Es mi turno de llegar a la cima.

—¿Mantener el marcador, Harry?

—No.

Harry liberó el tapón y lo reemplazó con su polla, que se deslizó fácilmente hasta el fondo. Sus ojos casi se cruzan por el placer. Eso atormentaba su cuerpo, el estar dentro de un calor tan sedoso y apretado.

—Yo estaba tan ocupado viendo a alguien bailar en el patio delantero que e me olvidó ponerme el mío. Eso significa que estoy en la cima.

—Funciona para mí. — se quejó Louis cuando comenzó a montar la polla de Harry duro y rápido.

Harry agarró el culo de Louis con fuerza entre sus manos y golpeó contra el hombre. La cabeza de Louis cayó contra la pared de la ducha y ruidosos gemidos llenaban el espacio cerrado. Harry sintió que las piernas de Louis se envolvían en su cintura.

Cambió el ángulo de sus empujes, golpeando el punto dulce de Louis.

Harry lo sabía porque Louis se volvió loco, gritando y viniendose por todo el frente de él. Músculos tensos y sedosos apretaron la polla de Harry.

Harry gimió cuando su orgasmo fue arrastrado fuera de él antes de que estuviera listo para eso. Metió su polla en el culo de Louis y se puso rígido con cada chorro, después sus rodillas temblaron mientras oleadas de placer lo recorrieron.

Harry estaba encantado por la felicidad pura en la cara de Louis. Él no podía apartar la mirada. Dudaba que hubiera otra alma en la tierra tan sexy como su Louis cuando el hombre estaba excitado.

—Tan sexy. — susurró Harry.

—Tuyo. — murmuró Louis. —ólo tuyo.

—Mío.

Harry se inclinó y reclamó los labios de Louis. Tenía hambre del hombre, todos sus sentimientos iban hacia él. No importaba cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos, o cuántas veces habían tenido relaciones sexuales, Harry nunca se cansaría de Louis.

El hombre era perfecto para él. Era fuerte y feroz, pero gentil y cariñoso. Era doloroso, sarcástico y un dolor real en el culo, y sin embargo, podía hablar palabras de amor que hicieron que el corazón de Harry se derritiera.

Y Harry amaba a Louis con cada fibra de su ser. El estaba contento de tener el resto de su vida para mostrarle a Louis lo mucho que lo amaba. Él había sido verdaderamente bendecido la noche que había sido obligado a tomar un vampiro como su compañero.


End file.
